Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: Fate is a fickle creature. When Rukia Kuchiki – sister of a powerful warlord – is captured in enemy territory, all hope is lost. However, Ichigo Kurosaki – the wandering warrior – does not believe that surrender is an option, for either of them. It's a long journey back to the Kuchiki's land and chances of survival are slim. IchiRuki – AU.
1. Capture

Long Way Home: Survival

Synopsis – Fate is a fickle creature. When Rukia Kuchiki – sister of a powerful warlord – is captured in enemy territory, all hope is lost. However, Ichigo Kurosaki – the wandering warrior – does not believe that surrender is an option, for either of them. It's a long journey back to the Kuchiki's land and chances of survival are slim. IchiRuki – AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character. We should know this by now.

* * *

Capture

"Don't let them escape!"

The soldiers of Tsukishima closed in on their targets. Only yards ahead of them, a small troupe of five women fled. At the front of the female unit was a short and petite young woman with shoulder length raven hair and striking violet eyes. A long white ribbon flowed just behind her, connected to the pure white katana on her side. She was the unit's leader, Rukia Kuchiki – sister of her clan's head.

"Rukia! They're gaining on us!" shouted Tatsuki, one of the unit's best warriors.

Rukia turned back to see the enemy gaining on them. She grit her teeth and called back, "We're almost to the border! If we can make it that far, I doubt they'll pursue us!"

The women of the unit nodded and sprinted faster. They raced through a clearing and Rukia began to recognize the area. Only a little further and they'd be—

"Auugh!"

The entire troop stopped as their resident healer, Orihime, lost her footing and fell. She lay sprawled out on the ground, her long auburn hair spewed out around her. Tatsuki was by her best friend's side immediately and began to lift her up. Another pair of arms helped Orihime to her feet.

"No time for lying around! We need to move!" Rangiku, a woman with long blonde hair and breast the size of watermelons, shouted as she helped pull her friend along.

Rukia skid to a halt and turned back to see a flash of steel heading for her comrades. She grasped her pure white blade from its sheath and rushed around behind her unit. Tsukishima's soldiers rushed the women as they picked up their comrade but the soldiers suddenly became distracted when they saw the white blade fast approaching. Rukia slashed at the ones in front and they jumped back, preparing for battle.

"Go! I'll hold them here!" she shouted, blocking a soldier's attack and knocking him back.

"But Lady Rukia we can't just—!" Momo, the youngest of the team, shouted and drew her blade.

Suddenly, a spray of blood littered the ground in front of Rukia as she sliced her enemy open. Her cold violets turned back to her unit and she narrowed her eyes. "Go! I'll be along shortly."

Momo hesitated for a moment before Rangiku gripped her shoulder and tugged her along. As the troupe of women disappeared into the forest beyond, Rukia turned her full attention to the men that surrounded her. She scanned all around her and found no possible means of escape, with nearly twenty men on all sides of her. She huffed and flicked the blood from her ivory blade, the long white ribbon attached to it fluttering about.

"Come at me if you dare! I will show you the strength of the Kuchiki Clan!"

The soldiers shouted and charged her all at once. The clashing of steel and men's screams rang out for miles around. Nearby, hidden in the darkness of the forest, a pair of amber eyes watched the scene with bated breath.

* * *

"Open the gates!" Tsukishima's soldiers yelled to their comrades. A loud banging was heard as the gate slowly opened wide. A wooden cage carriage strode through the gates, holding a single prisoner.

Rukia lay on her stomach with her arms tied behind her back, grunting as the carriage bumped along. Her battle kimono was torn and her injuries ached with each rumbling of the cage. Three days had passed since her capture and the transport to Tsukishima's castle had been nearly unbearable. Immediately after her defeat, she was forced to ingest a small amount of poison to keep her docile. All her strength was gone and the soldiers had only given her water during their journey.

Struggling to stay conscious, Rukia tilted her head to see the castle growing closer. She breathed heavily and rolled onto her back. Staring up at the roof of her prison, she whispered "I hope they made it to the border."

Since Rukia was the only one captured, it meant that either her friends had crossed the border or they had been slain in the process. In either case, her fate was all but sealed. She was not looking forward to her audience with Tsukishima.

As the wooden prison passed through the town at the base of the castle, a young man with a straw _sedge_ hat watched intently. He pulled his hat down, hiding his hair, and disappeared into the darkness of the back alley.

* * *

The guards dragged Rukia's tired body through the halls and into a grand chamber. It was nearly large enough for an army and even had an elegant stairway that led up to a grand throne. Sitting on this throne, a wicked smile on his face, was Lord Tsukishima. He was slowly reading from a foreign book when the door was pushed open and the guards brought him his prize.

Rukia was forced to kneel before him, not that she had the energy to resist. Tsukishima snapped his book shut and an attendant took it from him. He stood and grinned down at the fallen warrior.

"This is a surprise," he bowed deeply, as if to mock her. "I never expected a visit from Lady Rukia Kuchiki of the esteemed Kuchiki Clan. Tell me – to what do I owe the honor?"

Rukia lifted her head and scowled at him but said nothing. This only made him grin wider and slowly descend the steps down toward her. The Lord stopped in front of Rukia and she turned away.

"Don't tell me it was you that disrupted my business. Oh Rukia, don't you know not to meddle in another clan's affairs?" Tsukishima gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "I thought that we had an alliance between our clans, an agreement that maintained the balance of power in this region."

If she had had the strength, Rukia would have torn her face away but in her condition, all she could do was endure his words.

"Does your bother know of your investigation into my clan? Oh, of course he does. That must be why he sent you, his most trusted vassal, to my doorstep." He released her chin and turned to the guards, "Do you have the rest of her entourage?"

A moment of silence before one of the guards answered, "Unfortunately, they managed to cross the border before our men could apprehend them." This new brought a slight smile to Rukia's worn out face.

Surprisingly, Tsukishima chuckled at this news and said, "It's of little consequence. I now have a far greater prize." He gripped Rukia's hair and pulled her up as he leaned down. "The adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki will fetch a high price, as well as gain some leverage."

"Y-You intend to sell me? Just as you did all those women you've captured." Rukia choked out, fighting the pain.

"What a brilliant suggestion Lady Rukia. Why, yes. I think that will be a fitting punishment for releasing as much of stock as you did. The price for your life will certainly cover all the missing merchandise that fled."

Tsukishima let her go and she fell to the floor with a grunt. He snapped his fingers and an attendant brought him a small vial. As he examined it, he said "Did you know that two years ago your brother refused my request for your hand?"

"_I_ was the one to refuse," Rukia insisted as she labored for air, "But Byakuya certainly supported my decision."

Tsukishima knelt down to her and said, "Is that so? Well, it was your choice, even if poorly chosen. But it's not too late for you to reconsider." He held out the small vial in front of her. "Surrender yourself to me and I will give you the antidote to the poison you ingested. Not only that, I'll forgive your clan's transgressions and forget the incident all together—".

Spit splattered on his face and he jolted back in shock. Rukia grinned up at him, saliva dripping off her chin. "I saved my strength for three days…just for this."

His face stoic, Tsukishima wiped away the moisture and replied, "I forgot how strong you Kuchiki's are. I should have known better."

He tossed the vial back to his attendant and kicked Rukia in the face. She crashed into the floor but continued to smirk at him. Tsukishima turned his back on her and marched up to his throne and took his seat. He signaled to his attendant and Rukia's white blade was delivered to him. He marveled at the ivory blade and long ribbon that adjourned the hilt.

"What a masterpiece. Forged by none other than the great sword smith, Muramasa." The scabbard was then handed to him and he sheathed the sword. "I think this will go wonderfully in my collection."

A guard took the blade from him and departed with it. Rukia watched her sword disappear out the doorway until she was grabbed by several hands and forced to sit up. A knife appeared before her eyes and slowly moved back behind her head. More hands pulled her hair up and her eyes widened as she heard the knife tearing through her raven locks.

"I think a change of appearance is necessary," Tsukishima said with a smirk, "After all, we can't have someone recognizing you before the sale is complete."

Rukia grit her teeth as globs of her hair fell around her face. She grunted as her pride began to diminish and finally the shearing ceased. The men released her and Rukia lifted her head, the stray bang between her eyes amazingly untouched. She glared up at Tsukishima, who merely nodded in approval.

"I hardly recognize you. A nice, even bob cut will entice the buyers. Besides, long hair will only serve to get in the way of your new life as a slave. We'll send some of your hair as a gift to Lord Byakuya, regrettable informing him that you were slain by a ronin while traversing through our lands."

The Lord chuckled and waved his hand. "Take Lady Rukia to her special chamber and prepare her for tomorrow. I'll come by later to assess her myself."

The guards bowed before grabbing Rukia and dragging her from the chamber. Her eyes fell on the pile of hair that remained where she had been and she clenched her fists behind her back. Tsukishima grinned at her before returning to his book and chuckling to himself.

* * *

The guards held Rukia's mouth open and forced a small bamboo tube into her mouth before pouring mashed rice mixed with murky water down her throat. This is what her captors did instead of allowing her a meal. Her body needed sustenance but if they fed her too much, then her body could fight off the poison and that would be disastrous.

She coughed and sputtered as her was hands were untied and instead chained to a cell wall. Several men stood over her, gawking.

"Thirty men were killed by such a fragile looking woman?" one said as he used his foot to press her face against the wall.

"Haven't you heard? This bitch single handedly destroyed a unit of our finest men when she freed Lord Tsukishima's merchandise a few days ago!" Another informed everyone, licking his lips.

"It doesn't matter anymore. The poison takes all the fight out of even the strongest woman. She'll make quite a toy to play with, that's for certain!" The head guard said, forcing them all away from her. He grabbed her kimono and pulled back abruptly, ripping the material off her body.

Bits of her robes hung off her arms and the bandage over her breasts was revealed. With a sick grin, the head guard gripped the bandage and pulled back to reveal her small, pert breasts. The men instantly howled with delight and began to drool. The head guard laughed haughtily as he tore off her pants next, showcasing her smooth legs.

Rukia crossed her legs to hide her sex and glared at her jailers.

Unable to contain himself, one of them absent-mindedly reached out and grabbed her breast, making her grunt.

Suddenly, the head guard smacked the offender in the face and sent him flying away. The offender looked up to see the head guard raise his sword high. "Lord Tsukishima demanded that she be untouched! You dare to defy his Lordship! This shall be your punishment!"

The offender screamed as the head guard slashed through his skull and chest, nearly splitting him in two. Blood splattered onto Rukia's face and she jerked away, disgusted. The head guard cleaned his blade with the remnants of Rukia's robes before the door opened and Tsukishima walked in. The guards bowed and the Lord observed the corpse before shrugging and approaching Rukia.

"I trust you are being treated well?" he said as the corpse was carried out, leaving them alone. "I do hope you new room is took your liking. It was specially designed for the most important of guests."

Rukia lifted her head and smirked, "There's a bit of a draft. I've had finer accommodations sleeping on the ground."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and cupped her cheek. "I must admit that I'm pleased to see you in such high spirits. It'll be all the more rewarding when your will to live lies shattered at my feet."

He released her and pointed over to a small table with various tool on it.

"I plan to personally oversee your conversion tomorrow. Then again, it will take several days to completely prepare you for your new life." Tsukishima mused as he ran his hand down her chin. "After all, you have an exceptionally strong will."

Slowly, his hand ran down the length of her body, gliding over her breasts and settling on her legs. He gripped her legs with both hands and pried them open, getting a good look at her assets. Rukia jerked her leg free and kicked at him but he stopped it with his wrist before getting a firmer grip.

"That's not very ladylike, now is it?" Tsukishima chuckled as he forced her leg back down. "Don't worry, I don't plan on letting anyone have their way with you, at least not tonight. These things take time. But it seems that you having the ability to walk will be a huge problem. We'll take care of that first thing in the morning."

Rukia's eyes widened and her eyes shot to the table of tools. Following her gaze, Tsukishima released her, stood up and walked up to the table. He picked up a metal mallet and showed it to her.

"All it takes is a little—", he struck the table and the sound resounded through the room, "and your knees will be beyond repair." He glanced back at her but Rukia hardened her features and showed no fear. Shrugging, the Lord picked up another tool and showed it to her. It was a pair of steel pliers.

"This is used to 'declaw' our merchandise. Can't have you biting or scratching whoever decides to purchase you." He said as he gripped the end of the table and ripped the edge of it away for emphasis.

Again he turned back to Rukia but she remained unfazed. Smirking, Tsukishima set the pliers down and picked up one last tool. He marched back to her spot and knelt down in front of her. He lifted the last item, a sharp poker, and extended it toward her face.

Stopping just short of her eye, the Lord grinned and said, "This happens to be my favorite. Eyesight isn't exactly needed where you'll be going. So searing your eyes with a hot edge will greatly reduce vision, making it impossible to escape."

Rukia met his gaze but didn't waver, narrowing her eyes. Tsukishima huffed in amusement and pulled back, returning the tool to the table.

"Bastard."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and turned back to Rukia, her glare strong enough to burn a hole in his head. However, it only enticed him more and he quickly straddled her, pressing her face back against the wall.

"What a thing to say. You have no one to blame but yourself for all this." He leaned in and breathed his hot breath on her neck. "If you had accepted my proposal, you could be enjoying the vast pleasures I could provide you. And then you exacerbated the situation by freeing my merchandise, accumulating a great debt that you now owe me." He turned her face to him and smirked.

"And I intend to collect—".

As he leaned into her lips, the top of Rukia's head struck his nose. Tsukishima shrieked and fell back off her. He grunted and groaned as he rubbed his tender nose, a few drops of blood spilling out.

"You let your guard down. It's your own fault for being so careless," Rukia informed him with a smirk.

Gritting his teeth, Tsukishima stood up and smashed his fist into her face before kicking her stomach with great force. Rukia gasped for air and coughed up blood. She struggled for air as the Lord grabbed her hair and pulled her up to him.

"I suppose you're right. I was careless, but no more!"

He reared her head back and crashed it into the wall behind her. Rukia cried out briefly before falling limp in her chains. Tsukishima slapped her face, forcing her back to consciousness before grabbing her hair again and saying, "I was going to be merciful and let you keep your tongue but now it seems it'll be more of a nuisance than I thought."

The Lord pulled a small dagger from his belt and gripped her face but suddenly stopped, smiling devilishly.

"On second thought, I'll wait and do this later." He sheathed the small blade and released her before standing up and casually walking toward the door. He opened it but just before he slammed it shut he called back, "If I got impatient and cut it out now, how would I hear your screams as I burn away your beautiful eyes!"

He laughed heartily as he slammed the heavy steel door, leaving Rukia in total darkness.

* * *

Her weakened body shivered at the cold. She hugged her legs to her chest, trying to warm her exposed flesh. The cold wasn't as terrifying as the darkness however. Knowing this was her last night with sight, Rukia suddenly wished she could see the moon. For whatever reason, the moon had always enticed her ever since she was young. The thought of never seeing it again saddened her but it brought another relief.

If she was forced to live the life of slavery, at least she would not be able to witness what was happening to her. Then again, she didn't plan on letting that happen. Tsukishima had been effective in restraining and defacing her but he had made a fatal miscalculation in not gagging her. Rukia ran her tongue along her teeth and steeled herself.

Death was preferable to slavery.

Extending out her tongue, she gently placed her teeth against it and prepared to sever it when a noise disrupted her. A clicking sound came from the door as it unlatched and was slowly pushed open. No light streamed in from the entrance and the darkness was too thick for Rukia to see what was happening. She heard the door slowly shut and the sound of soft footsteps approaching her.

Had Tsukishima returned? Or was it some other poor fool looking to have their way with her before her body became mangled?

In either case, Rukia decided it was best to end herself before something worse happened. She opened her mouth but a hand was pressed over it, preventing her from doing the deed. She struggled against the hand and another found its way to her head, patting softly. This action surprised Rukia, as did the low voice that accompanied it.

"You need to stay quiet. The guards will come running if you make too much noise." The voice was rough but tender, certainly not Tsukishima or any of the guards that captured her.

"I'm going to take my hand away, stay quiet."

Rukia nodded and felt whomever it was release her. "Who are you?" she whispered in the darkness.

"Just a sec," the voice replied, obviously fiddling with something.

Suddenly, a spark ignited and a small candle illuminated the area just around them. Rukia finally saw who was before her. Kneeling in front of her was a young man with a straw _sedge_ hat and a katana on his back. The sword was black as night with a strange cross guard, and had bits of red cloth wrapped around the hilt. The stranger's kimono was completely black as well, making him blend into the darkness almost too well.

"You're the prisoner they captured near the border. The Kuchiki Clan's princess, am I right?" The stranger asked, hiding his face with his hat.

Rukia stiffened but replied, "How do you who I am?"

"That's not important right now," the stranger insisted, "Just tell me if you're the adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. And be quick about it woman."

"It's not 'woman'. It's Rukia Kuchiki." She fired back, glaring at him. "And don't you think it's rude to hide behind that hat while demanding answers from someone you've not yet introduced yourself to?"

The stranger pulled the hat down further, hesitating. They sat in silence for a moment before he slowly reached up and untied the hat. As he pulled it off, Rukia's eyes widened at the bright head of orange hair that came into view. He lifted his head and burning amber eyes met shimmering violet.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Is that good enough?"

Rukia nodded, not trusting her voice. He was much more handsome than she had anticipated, considering how fervently he hid his face. Ichigo frowned and said, "Got something to say?"

"Nice hair," came out before Rukia knew what she was saying. Ichigo clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"This is why I wanted to keep the hat on. It's so annoying." He grumbled to himself but quickly recovered. "But that's not the point. You're the prisoner who was captured at the border."

Rukia noticed how he said it, it wasn't a question. "And how do you know about that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Never mind that now. We've got something more important to discuss." His visage hardened, and despite Rukia's distrustfulness, she listened carefully. What choice did she have really?

"We each want something the other can get them," Ichigo told her, "You want to escape and make your way back to your clan and I can do that for you." She gave him a skeptical look. "I'm serious. I know how to get in and out of the castle without being seen."

Rukia considered for a moment. "Let's say you're telling the truth. I don't know anything about you. This could all be an elaborate scheme concocted by Tsukishima for his own twisted amusement."

"Don't you ever lump me together with that bastard!" Ichigo seethed, clenching his fists. Rukia could feel that his rage was genuine but it didn't settle her fears.

"Either way, give me one reason I should trust you."

"We've both seen the hell that lies at the core of this country's business. And I believe we had a similar reaction."

His words brought back the painful memories of her investigation. Rukia's eyes glanced over at the tool table and she cringed. She had watched, unable to help the poor women that Tsukishima's men tortured and brutalized, all in the name of business. She choked back the bile that rose up at the images that would haunt her nightmares for the remainder of her life.

"So you know what been happening in this country?" she asked, testing him.

"Not many people who live here don't. They just stay quiet because it's better than getting involved." Ichigo said through grit teeth. He huffed and turned back to her. "They're gonna do it to you too. They're going to put you through that same hell, just because you had the guts to fight back."

Rukia didn't miss the hint of admiration in his voice as he told her that. It was the first reassuring thing he'd said since he arrived.

After a moment of silence, Rukia asked, "How would you do it? Get me out of here I mean. Also, what will you do about getting out of the castle town? The large wall surrounded the town won't be so easily navigated."

"True, but I have some resources. I'm not originally from this land and it's best to have alternatives if I need to get out." Ichigo answered, hastily. "Look, it's only a few hours until sunrise and I think we both know what that means. I don't have time to run through the entire plan with you right now. Not only that,"

He picked up the candle and shined it toward the table of tools. He cringed a bit and Rukia watched in carefully.

"I'm sure you understand the danger I took just to get here. So are you in or not?"

Rukia lowered her head and thought hard, one particular thought plaguing her. "Tell me, what is it that you require of _me_?" Her question caught him off-guard and he didn't immediately answer, increasing her suspicion.

"You said that we were the only ones able to help one another. What do you think I can do for you that you'd take such a risk?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and answered, "I need you to guarantee save passage through the Kuchiki Clan's lands all the way back to my homeland."

"And that would be?"

"The land belonging to the clan of Genryusai Yamamoto."

Suddenly, Rukia understood his request. Her clan had been on poor terms with the Yamamoto Clan for over five years. Passage was allowed between their nations, but not without a passport from either Yamamoto or Byakuya personally. Did he need a passport to get back home? Surely if he requested one it would be issued within a few months. Not only that, there was another snag in Ichigo's story.

"Why not simply travel around to the other side of the Kuchiki Clan's territory and cross the border there?" Rukia realized she might be giving up her chance for escape by pointing this out, but something told her there was far more to the story.

"Security along the border leading to the lands surrounding Tsukishima's Clan is very strict. Not to mention that I'm in this land illegally." Ichigo answered.

"That explains why you would want to sneak into my brother's lands. It would be nearly a straight shot to Yamamoto's territory." Rukia speculated before eyeing him cautiously. "But that doesn't explain why you need _me_. Unless there's something you're not telling me."

Ichigo turned away and sighed. Rukia continued to glare at him and finally he turned back and pulled up the sleeve of his arm. Branded on it was the mark of the black butterfly, proof that the bearer had committed a grave offense against the Kuchiki Clan.

"I'm a wanted fugitive…in your brother's lands."

Pressing her back against the wall, Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "After showing that mark to me, you honestly expect me to allow you to pass through my brother's lands?" Ichigo remained silent as he replaced his sleeve.

Rukia looked him directly in the eye and asked, "What crime did you commit?"

"That's not important," Ichigo insisted again, "No more questions. We're running out of time and you need to decide. Either come with me and give your word to let me pass or stay here and die. The choice is up to you."

Rukia closed her eyes and thought hard. Dying here wasn't appealing, but if they were caught trying to escape, she'd most likely never have the chance to die with dignity. Her punishment would be far worse than simply being mangled and sold. To stay and die or leave and risk a far worse fate. She thought of all her friends and allies that were waiting for her to return, and of the many women who continued to suffer at the hands of Tsukishima and his clan.

"Do we have an agreement?" Ichigo asked softly, eyeing her carefully.

Finally, Rukia lifted her head and said, "Yes, I agree to the terms."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Hello my beautiful readers! Another new story for you all. So many of you requested that I continue my 'Strangers in a Cell' story, but it ended perfectly in my mind so I figured I'd give you something along the same line as that one instead. This will be much longer than 'Strangers' and will fill my need for an action/adventure/drama while I continue to work on 'The Adventures of Chappy Rukia'. **

**I'm currently editing and getting more of 'Chappy Rukia' written but I thought I'd share this one while you all wait. It may be odd but I can't just work on one story at a time. I always feel that I want to write different stories on different days, so I have two very different stories to fit my moods. Odd, but it keeps my life interesting! ;)**

**A big thank you to all the readers who follow my stories and favorite them. It warms my heart to have so many of you enjoy my work, so I'll keep on writing as long as you'll keep on reading! **

**Either way, leave a review to inspire me to get more writing done and have a wonderful day my beautiful readers!**

**-Hunter of Comedy**


	2. Escape

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Escape

"Alright, let's get to work!" Ichigo nodded as he drew his sword. With a quick swipe, the manacles on her hands fell and her tired arms with them.

Rukia marveled at the craftsmanship of her rescuer's blade. Incredibly long and slender, the blade extending nearly as long as she was tall! Not to mention the strange cross shaped guard and completely black blade. Also to note was the way Ichigo so expertly handled such a long and seemingly cumbersome weapon, sliding it back into the sheath on his back with ease. And the most astounding feat, it had cut through her steel manacles like they were cloth, without injuring her in the slightest.

What kind of sword was able to do that?

Ichigo reached into his kimono and pulled out a small package. "It's not much but it'll have to do for now," he said as he unwrapped it and tossed her black robe.

Rukia instantly realized that she was fully exposed to him and turned away, pulling off the remains of her old kimono. Ichigo stood up, leaving the candle next to her, and crossed to the door. He cracked it open and glanced out.

"It's clear. It's now or never." He whispered to himself before turning back.

To his surprise, Rukia was already right behind him, his hat in her hand. The black robed he provided was a bit long for her, but as long as they moved slowly it wouldn't be a problem. She was lucky her hair was black; it helped blend her into the darkness. She lifted the candle and with a smirk she said, "Now I see. The reason you have the hat is because your hair's more visible in the dark."

Ichigo scowled and snatched the hat away, tying it back over his hair. "So? That a problem?" he grumbled, taking the candle from her.

"Not at all," Rukia replied, "In fact, I'm quite impressed. You really thought all this through. If you weren't here to lead me out, I'd be worried." She suddenly narrowed her eyes, "But rest assured, if you're leading me into some kind of trap, I will make sure to snap your neck before you have the chance to—".

"Save the threats," Ichigo protested, grabbing her wrist. "If you want to live, stay close to me and do exactly as I tell you." He blew out the candle and darkness covered them. Although initially shocked, Rukia quickly accepted the situation and gripped his arm. After all, this would be their only chance. She heard the door open and a rush of air. Just as they were about to leave, she heard his voice again.

"Trust me."

"Trust is something to be earned," Rukia replied, unwilling to concede. A short huff reached her quickly afterward.

"Alright then, I'll earn it right now."

Ichigo tugged on her arm and they fled out of her cell.

* * *

"How do know where we're going?" Rukia asked, suspicious of the darkness.

Ichigo gently pulled her directly behind him, maneuvering easily without the aid of light. "I memorized the castle's layout." He tapped the wall lightly. "And I'm using the wall as a guide just to be safe. I left notches in the wall to help lead us back."

"And what about sentries? Surely they won't leave an entire wing of the castle unguarded," Rukia speculated as he pulled her around a corner into what she believed was a long hallway. She heard him give a light huff of annoyance.

"I may be able to feel my through this place, but I doubt that any of Tsukishima's men could without light." He explained, "If there were sentries, we'd see them coming a mile away. And since we're blending in, we'd have time to find a place to conceal ourselves long before they reached us."

Rukia couldn't help but be astonished by his resourcefulness. They moved quickly and he never stumbled in his directions. The darkness was piercing but it felt as though they swam through it without any resistance or hesitation. Looking around, she noticed that there was no light coming from any direction at all. The dark was all that greeted her senses.

"Not even a hint of light," she mused, not sure if he heard her whisper.

"It was designed that way," Ichigo replied, confirming he was listening. "This section of the dungeon is structured like a maze. Dead ends, traps, endless darkness. This is where only the most unfortunate of prisoners are kept."

They turned another corner as he continued, "The only way through is to have some form of light because the exit to the maze is actually hidden behind a wall. And if you can't see the marking to indicate which wall it is, you'll wander around until you eventually die." He began to slow his pace. "Most of the guards don't patrol down here because it's a natural defense. Enough to drive the sanest man mad."

Rukia shuddered, wondering how many unfortunate souls had tried to escape this death trap, only to be caught or killed or died of starvation. Being submerged in the endless black brought about a realization for her. Ichigo had traversed this sea of darkness to find her. Not only that, he had somehow managed to find her cell, among all the others in the place. Against all the odds, he risked his life and his sanity, just to find her and bring her back to freedom.

It was true that he was motivated to help her as a way of assisting himself, but in the end that wasn't really the point. Even if he was a criminal, marked by her clan. Ichigo came to this hell to save her – nothing would change that.

"We're almost at the main castle," Ichigo reported, coming to a stop with her nearly bumped into him. "Give me a second."

He released her arm and Rukia suddenly felt something she barely recognized – fear. Without him guiding her, the darkness felt as if it was going to consume her very being. Although she detested feeling this weak, Rukia could not stop her body from trembling in the cold blackness. If there was a hell on earth, she had been confined to it for nearly an entire evening.

Suddenly, a burst of light as Ichigo lit a candle. Rukia had never been more relieved to see light. Her eyes squinted, pained from the abrupt light stinging her eyes. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Ichigo patting the wall, looking for something.

"This is the exit?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, but I have to find the right stone."

Ichigo set the candle down and searched with both hands, pressing any point he thought would move. After watching for a bit, Rukia joined in feeling around for anything unnatural. Her fingers glided over something smooth and she pressed it in a bit.

"Is this it?"

Ichigo turned to her and rubbed the spot she indicated. Under his hat, Rukia saw a grin form on his usually scowling face. He pressed it inward and suddenly, the wall gave way and swung open slightly. A rush of air hit them and Rukia sighed happily at breathing the fresh air. Even more pleasing was the sight of dim light cracking through the exit. Small torches lit a staircase leading upward, hopefully to freedom.

Ichigo gave an amused huff and said, "You've got good instincts."

"I try," Rukia said with a smirk.

Blowing out the candle, the pair slowly began to ascend the stairway. Ichigo was surprised that Rukia could keep pace with him, considering her condition. However, when he turned back to see how she fared, a pair of strong violet eyes met his, questioning him even. He turned back and shrugged before a grin overtook his features. There was a reason this woman hadn't lost her mind down there, it was her pure strength of will. No wonder Tsukishima wanted her taken alive, he reveled in breaking that kind of will. And Ichigo just loved disappointing that man.

As they reached the top, voices echoed in the distance.

"What's the point in patrol that hell hole? It's a death trap. No way the Kuchiki girl's gonna find a way out even if she did manage to escape."

"True, but as long as we stay near the entrance, no one will know we didn't actually patrol."

Ichigo and Rukia halted, turning in the direction of the guards. A dim light from around the corner signaled their approach and Rukia prepared to surprise them when Ichigo grabbed her and pulled her into a dark corner. He pushed her against the wall, covering her body with his own. She could feel the heat from his skin as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed their bodies together, flattening against the wall.

"W-What are you—?!" she frantically whispered, her heart beat quickening.

"Don't move! Trust me!" he insisted, tipping his hat back to hide his neck.

Rukia squirmed and tried to get free but Ichigo held her tight. Just then, the guards rounded the corner and their candle illuminated the hall. The warrior woman's eyes widened she watched through the sides of Ichigo's robes as the guards closed in on them. The guard's light soon illuminated the back of Ichigo's robes and she gritted her teeth in frustration. Just when she thought they were going to reach them, the guards turned and descended the stairs down to the dark maze.

Utterly surprised, Rukia barely noticed that Ichigo had moved back and sighed in relief. "Close one," he muttered.

Rukia quickly regained her wits. "How could they miss us? We were in plain sight," she said, glancing at the stairway entrance.

"Like this."

She turned to see that Ichigo had disappeared. Panic quickly set in and her eyes bulged as frantically searched for him. Then, a shadowy figure moved away from the wall. It took a moment for her to realize that it was actually Ichigo, his hat turned down to hide his bright hair. Lifting the hat for her to recognize him, he pulled his robes toward the torch on the wall.

"Do you see now?" he asked, having her inspect the cloth carefully.

"There's no reflection," Rukia realized, astonished.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. I don't know exactly how it works, but my robe is made out of material that hardly reflects any light. So when I press against a dark surface," he flattened himself against the wall again, nearly disappearing right before her eyes. "It becomes nearly impossible to distinguish me from the wall."

"That's how you made it in here without being discovered. I have to say, I'm impressed." Rukia admitted.

"Do you trust me yet?" he questioned, a bit offended. She figured her earlier comment had struck a nerve but this was almost childish.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and replied, "After we've gotten out of the castle town, then I'll be more inclined to trust you." Ichigo looked as if he wanted to say something but she cut him off. "You're a wanted criminal. You shouldn't be so surprised."

Ichigo scowled and sighed, exasperated. "You're right. I shouldn't be." He gripped her arm and looked into her eyes. "But at the very least, believe that I'm going to get you out of here. It's all I'm asking right now."

Rukia thought back to the endless darkness he'd trudged through and sighed deeply. "What choice do I have?" she groaned as she grasped his arm, ready for him to lead her. Ichigo nodded firmly and turned around, his hand roaming the wall as they proceeded onward.

* * *

After ascending another set stairs, the pair came to a long hallway. However, this one was well lit and Ichigo's special robes wouldn't be able to hide them if they were discovered. He released her arm and motioned for her to follow, since they could see the path clearly now. Wordlessly, Rukia allowed her guide to lead her onward. Halfway through the hall, Ichigo stopped and crouched against the lower wall.

"What are you—?" Rukia began to ask before he held up his hand to silence her.

She watched as he lightly tapped different sections of the wall. Soon Ichigo found what he sought, the sound of hollow wood. With a smirk, he ran his fingers over bottom edge and grasped something. Pulling upward, he grunted while trying to uncover the panel.

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo quickly drew his sword and used it as a wedge to leaver the panel open. Underneath it, Rukia saw a long tunnel that led into more darkness. However, fresh air from the outside reached her nose and she knew that freedom was close. Ichigo sheathed his blade and stood up, gesturing to the tunnel.

"You go first. It's the straight path."

"Why did you build the tunnels in the first place?" Rukia questioned, suspicious of the dark tunnel.

"An associate of mine helped dig these tunnels. He's been using them to gather information on Tsukishima's activities," Ichigo informed her, "I've only used them a few times myself but its not difficult. Also, it gets wider the further it goes so don't worry about getting cramped."

Rukia nodded and crouched down but suddenly stopped. She shot her gaze to Ichigo's sword and realization washed over her.

"I can't go yet."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked suspiciously, "We don't have time to mess around. If we get caught in this hall, we'll never make it out. I can't fight off the entire castle just to get you out!"

"My sword," she insisted, standing upright. "I need to get my sword back."

"Are you insane?! It's a sword. You can buy another one, you've got plenty of money."

Rukia sighed, exasperated. "I don't exactly have my funds on me. And besides, it's a special sword. One of a kind."

Ichigo tipped his hat down, controlling his frustration. "If its custom crafted, you can have someone forge another one once we get out of—,"

"It's one of the renowned blacksmith Muramasa's weapons, one of five that he made before his death." Rukia finally revealed, "I'm not leaving without it."

Ichigo groaned and replied, "Then it's regrettable but I'm not risking my life for it. I understand that it's rare. Trust me, I do. But we don't have the time to—".

Rukia suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her. Shaking him, she said "It's a memento of my late sister. I refuse to leave it behind." She pushed him aside and moved onward. "Go ahead and leave if you want. Now that I know where the exit is, I'll get my sword and follow after you later."

Before she got even a few steps, Ichigo suddenly grabbed her with both arms and pulled her back. Locking her arms behind her back, he dragged the struggling woman back to the tunnel and shoved her inside. Securing his hat behind his head, he then slid inside next to her before quickly replacing the wooden panel from the inside of the tunnel. Rukia grit her teeth and was about to protest when he slapped his hand over her mouth and held her down.

"Quiet!" he whispered harshly.

His tone convinced her to comply, glancing out the small opening in the side of the panel. Footsteps sounded and a pair of guards walked by, their voices muffled. Rukia's eyes widened, realizing the guards had come from the direction she was about to head in a moment ago. She glanced to Ichigo, who sternly waited for the footsteps to fade. Rukia sighed as he took his hand away and finally exhaled his breath.

"Do you get it now?" Ichigo said, glaring at her, "There are sentries posted all over the castle. Not to mention I only have the lower levels memorized. Going after your sword is way too risky."

Rukia knew he was right, she knew that they needed to get out quickly and this was their chance. However, none of that mattered to her. "I know that, but I can't leave it behind." She returned his gaze and narrowed her eyes. "My sister gave it to me on her deathbed. I promised to keep it safe for her. I refuse to break that promise."

She crawled toward the panel and reached for it but Ichigo pulled her back by the arm. Rukia jerked her arm free and snapped, "This doesn't concern you! I'll handle this myself!"

"Have you forgotten that you're my 'passport' to get back home?! I didn't risk everything just to have you run off aimlessly and get yourself captured again!"

"I never asked you to do anything for me."

"But you gave me your word. Are you going to break you word?!"

At that, Rukia clenched her fist and punched him in the jaw. Groaning, Ichigo clutched his face and glared at her furiously.

She stared back at him with fiery determination and said, "Don't you dare accuse me of doing something so dishonorable. I have never broken my word and I won't start now. I'm going to get my sword back, return here, and then we can make our escape. Perhaps _you_ should trust _me_ more."

Ichigo's gaze never faltered, listening to her declaration. "You're insane, you know that?" he said, finally lowering his hand.

"No, just confident. And if you're so worried about your 'passport' getting captured, maybe you should concentrate more on how find my sword so that I feel more inclined to keep my word." Rukia answered, moving back toward the panel. Again Ichigo grabbed and stopped her. She prepared to kick him to release her when she saw him pointing further down the tunnel.

"There's another tunnel that leads to the other side of the castle. It'll at least put us closer to wherever your sword is."

Shocked, Rukia turned around and asked, "How do I know you're not just trying to fool me into leaving without my sword?"

Ichigo grit his teeth and seethed, "The faster we get your damn sword, the sooner we can get out of here. Besides," he released her and scowled, "I promised to get you out of here and I never go back on my word either."

He shifted and was about to start leading the way when he cocked his head back toward her and said, "And another thing. I may have saved you for selfish reasons but the least you could have done was thanked me."

He turned and began crawling down the tunnel, leaving Rukia stunned. She shook her head and slowly began following him. As she watched him carefully navigate them through the tunnels, she lowered her head and sighed deeply.

"Perhaps, I'm the one who needs to learn to trust."

* * *

Rukia trailed behind Ichigo silently as he led her to another wooden panel. He shifted and placed both feet against the wood before pushing lightly. Giving way, the panel was now able to be easily removed and replace. Ichigo glanced out and welcomed the darkness that lay on the other side. He pushed the panel aside and peered out, looking around.

"Do you see the armory?" Rukia asked.

"No," he answered swiftly, "That's on the other side of the castle."

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" she demanded, clenching her fists.

"Do you really think someone like Tsukishima would keep one of Muramasa's legendary swords in the armory?" He replied, placing his hat back on his head. "No, he'll keep it in his treasury. Hopefully he's not keeping it on his person. That would complicate things, even more than _you _already have."

Rukia scoffed, "Well then, if he does have it with him, we'll just have to liberate it from him personally."

Ichigo sighed, "It better not come to that. I've got enough to worry about with a demanding 'passport' like you," he quipped as he slowly began to pull himself out of the tunnel.

He flattened against the wall to hide himself before scanning the area. Not a flicker of candle light until the end of the long hall. He figured it should be safe enough. He knelt down and extended his hand into the tunnel for Rukia. She huffed and pushed past his hand.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, you'd best remember that." She insisted as she began scanning the area herself.

Ichigo scoffed but said nothing. He tried to remember the layout of this area, even if the tunnel was newly dug. More than that, it bothered him that such a usually well guarded area was seemingly vacant. Walking to the end of the hall, he peered around the corner and saw a set of double doors complete with a candle on each side. More importantly, the doors had Tsukishima's crest on them. He tapped the wall to get Rukia's attention and signaled her over. She crept along the wall and he moved to allow her to see.

"We're in luck. It looks like they're not guarding the treasury," she surmised, relieved.

"Yeah, but it's strange. Why leave it unguarded?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Shit! They probably found you were missing! It's nearly dawn and Tsukishima probably sent someone to check on you!"

Rukia's gaze shot up to him. "Then we need to hurry!" She leapt out and ran to the doors. Ichigo grunted in frustration at her but quickly followed, keeping an eye out. The warrior woman pulled at the handles but the doors refused to budge. Her eyes landed on the thick padlock below her and she cursed under her breath.

Suddenly, a flash of black whirled and the lock fell to the floor, split in two. Rukia looked up to see Ichigo sheath his blade and nod to her. She did the same before pulling the doors open and rushing inside. It was pitch black and just as she turned to fetch one of the candles, Ichigo handed her one and kept the other for himself.

"I'll check the left side, you go for the right." Ichigo suggest, already moving to that side.

"But you don't know what you're looking for," she protested, which he ignored for a moment.

"White blade and sheath, a long ribbon the length of the blade attached to the hilt. I got it!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she asked, "And how do you know that?"

"Aren't we in a hurry?!" Ichigo snapped, sifting through the treasury frantically. He quietly pushed boxes around and searched behind corner and in barrels, occasionally slipping pieces of gold and other trinkets into his pockets. "I'll tell you all about how it after we find the damn thing and get the hell out of here! So hurry up!"

No matter how much she wanted to question his knowledge of her and her sword, Rukia knew it was best to follow his advice. Time was short and she rushed to the other side of the room, searching desperately. After a few moments of looking, she realized just how tired she had become. The poison in her body hadn't completely dispersed and she was losing energy fast. Learning on a box, she took deep breaths to regain her composure before glancing up.

Her violet eyes widened as she saw her beloved sword, Sode-No-Shirayuki, sitting on a pedestal on the wall. A bright smile lit up her face as she climbed on top of the box to reach her sword. Gently taking it down, Rukia caressed the white blade and held it tightly to her chest.

"I'll never leave you again," she cooed to her blade.

As she held the sword, she thought about Ichigo's insistence of leaving it behind which made her frown. At first she wondered how selfish he was being, using her as a passport, but then a new thought crossed her mind. What would have become of her if he hadn't been there to rescue her?

Thinking back on it, Ichigo had taken a huge risk in bringing her to the treasury. After all that had happened, she couldn't refute that her primary concern had been for her own needs. She only imagined the struggle it took just for him to free her, and then having her demand he take a greater risk to recover a prized possession that meant nothing to him. She sighed and felt a bit ashamed. Using their agreement to practically force him to help her wasn't something she wanted on her conscience. After all, he had been faithful and lived up to his word all this time.

"Perhaps, I was a bit harsh," she whispered before beginning her descent. She heard soft footsteps behind her and said, "Ichigo, I believe that I owe you an apolo—".

Rukia stopped midsentence, gasping as two guards stood right in front of her, sneering.

"Don't let her escape!" they shouted.

The first charged and reached for her but she quickly reacted by extending the base of the sheath out and ramming it into his stomach. The guard immediately stopped and coughed. Taking the opportunity, Rukia grabbed his head with both hand, jerked him downward and crashed her knee into his nose. A sickening crunch was heard as the guard fell back and smacked his head on the corner of a large box, red oozing from his skull as he slid down to the floor.

Out of breath and energy, she hunched over and inhaled deep breaths. The other guard snarled and lifted a wooden horn to his lips, intending to signal nearby allies. However, a pair of hands appeared out of the darkness behind him and grasped his neck tightly. An audible snap rang out as the hands twisted the guard's head sharply.

The guard's body crumpled to the ground to reveal that the hands belonged to Ichigo.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice sincere.

Rukia continued to breathe heavily and she replied, "What…took you…so long?"

Ichigo scoffed. "I'm glad you're okay too," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He noticed the blade in her hand. "Looks like you got it. Alright, let's get out of here before—Are you alright?"

Rukia breathed even more heavily, struggling to keep upright. Her vision blurred and she felt her body sway. Without warning, she collapsed forward. Instinctively, Ichigo caught her as she fell, her blade slipping from her fingers. Even in the dim light, Ichigo could tell that her face was flushed. He pressed his hand to her forehead and his eyes widened.

"Idiot! You've been poisoned the entire time! Why didn't you say something?!" he demanded, supporting her against his chest. As she tried to regain her breath, Rukia gripped his robes tightly and looked up at him. Her eyes had nearly glazed over and her expression was one of regret.

"I'm…sorry…" she whispered before her head fell back against his chest and she lost consciousness.

Ichigo grit his teeth for a moment before sighing and flashing her a melancholy smile. "You're one stubborn woman alright."

He wasn't sure if she heard it or not, but that really didn't matter at the moment. Quickly picking up her sword and thrusting it into his sash, Ichigo lifted Rukia onto his back and ran for the exit. When he got outside the treasury, he saw the flickering of candles coming from the direction of the hall with the tunnel.

Thinking quickly, he hid behind the outside of the treasury door, coving Rukia and himself with this special robe. The guards rushed to the treasury and, seeing it wide open, rushed inside to find their dead allies. The moment they were inside, Ichigo sprang up and slammed both door shut, slipping a golden rode he had plundered between the handles to keep the doors closed. As the guards shouted to be let out, Ichigo quickly gathered Rukia before speeding for the secret tunnel.

After pulling the panel out and sliding Rukia inside, he climbed in and closed off the tunnel.

* * *

The early morning air reached Ichigo's nose as he pulled Rukia along with him to the end of the tunnel. By now the entire castle was probably in an uproar and that meant that his plan to sneak her out that morning would need to wait. Not to mention he needed a way to neutral the poison. Why couldn't she have just told him in the first place?

He huffed and thought that it was probably because he would have insisted they leave her sword, which he would have. Rukia was not only stubborn, but very smart. Two things that made her both dangerous and a valuable asset. And to think, Tsukishima thought it was better to cripple and sell her instead.

Poor stupid bastard.

As Ichigo pushed open the tunnel he looked down to see the huge drop that lay before him. He had scaled that wall easily last night in order to access the tunnel but with an unconscious woman with him, it seemed so much more daunting. Even if Rukia was pretty light, it didn't make this drop any shorter.

"The things I do for a passport," he quipped as he secured her to his back and jumped. Unfortunately, he underestimated gravity and the moment his feet hit the ground, the force of Rukia's weight smashed him forward onto his face. Groaning, Ichigo picked himself up and her along with him. As he stood up and put weight on his ankle, a sharp pain shot through him.

He winced and said, "Dammit, I really didn't need this right now."

Ignoring the pain, he shouldered Rukia and limped off toward the castle town.

* * *

Even though the sun hadn't risen yet, a commotion rang out all throughout the town. Everywhere guards and soldiers ran along the streets searching for the missing captive.

Ichigo peered out from behind one of the buildings before quickly darting to the one across from him. He'd stuck to the alleys and always made sure to be in darker spots, prepared to hide at any moment. However, he was severely slowed by his pained ankle and wasn't moving as fast as he'd wanted.

Suddenly, he heard rustling and quickly pressed himself and Rukia against the wall, hiding them both with this robes. A few soldiers passed by them but one of the men suddenly glanced in their direction. Ichigo froze but kept his hand steady, prepared to have to draw his blade at any time. The soldier separated from the group and slowly approached, reaching his hand out.

"Don't fall behind! We need to find the girl!" the squad leader abruptly shouted, getting the stray soldier's attention.

"Yes, sir!" the soldier said as he fell back into formation, not even glancing back toward the wall.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly picked Rukia up and sped off toward his destination. Finally, he came to a moderately large house and knocked violently on the back door. A moment of silence seemed to last forever and Ichigo found himself kicking the door furiously.

Just then, a voice called back angrily, "We're not open for another few hours, come back later!"

"Dammit Uryuu! Open the damn door!" Ichigo whispered furiously.

"…Who is this?" the voice behind the door questioned.

"You know damn well who this is now open the damn door before I break it down!"

An audible sigh sounded before the sounds of the door being unhinged were heard. The door slowly opened to reveal a young man with dark hair and glasses raising an eyebrow at his guest.

"You know, if we go to the trouble of having passwords, perhaps you should use them—", he said before his eyes focused on the person that Ichigo was carrying. "Well shit, you actually went through with it. And here I thought you didn't have the guts."

"Now's not the time for that!" Ichigo insisted, glancing around. "She needs medical attention. They poisoned her."

Suddenly, Uryuu's demeanor shifted to utter seriousness and he gestured his friend inside. The moment Ichigo was inside with Rukia, the door slammed and was firmly latched. A moment later, the guards passed by the back of the house as they continued to aimlessly search the area.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**So, they made it out of the castle but how will they make it out of the town without being discovered? You'll see next time.**

**A second chapter down! I'm really rolling with this one! It's been nice to have something other than complete comedy to write. I seriously needed to get some serious action and drama written to balance myself out. I'll post a new chapter of "Chappy Rukia" soon. My play begins next week so it'll be crazy but I'll make time to write! **

**Thanks again to everyone that favorite/followed my stories or me in the last week. Seriously, it's a confidence booster! ;)**

**Leave a review for any reason, be it for advice or just to say how much you like the story. **


	3. Departure

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Departure

"Set her down here."

Uryu gestured to the nearby table and Ichigo instantly complied, laying the poisoned woman down. The dark-haired young man pulled a bag out from under the table and opened it. Selecting several tools, the doctor grabbed at Rukia's kimono and tugged it free. The instant that he noticed she was naked underneath, he shot a glare at Ichigo.

"Don't look at me," Ichigo insisted, "I found her like that."

Uryu sighed and pulled the robe off, completely exposing her. "I don't suppose you know what kind of poison they used on her?" he asked as he lifted her wrist to check her pulse.

"Why the hell would I know that?" Ichigo replied, taking off his hat and slumping into a chair.

"I figured since you spent so much time getting her out, you might have more information than 'how would I know?', but perhaps that's asking too much." Uryu said, opening her mouth to check for discoloration of the tongue.

Ichigo huffed and said, "All I know is that she seemed fine when I found her. She kept up with me and never fell behind before she suddenly collapsed. Hell, she even hit me."

"She hit you?" Uryu said with a raised eyebrow.

"We had a disagreement."

"And obviously she won."

"Shut up, four-eyes!" Ichigo propped his feet up on another chair and pretended not to be interested in his friends work. Each time the dark-haired doctor would examine her, Rukia would groan slightly and twitch. And each time she did, Ichigo eyes seemed to flick toward her.

"Never figured she'd be this much trouble," he grumbled as he continued to watch, "Damn stubborn woman—".

"Like you have any leeway to talk," Uryu interrupted, "I seem to recall a certain overly determined idiot who came all the way from the border just to see if she really was a Kuchiki."

"And my hunch paid off. We have an agreement. She's my passport."

Uryu sent him another look but quickly returned to his work. "You said she was active for a quite a while after you found her?"

"Yeah, it caught me by surprise when she suddenly fainted on me."

The dark-haired doctor pondered for a moment before feeling her forehead. She was hot but her body was cold. Not to mention she showed no typical sign of poisoning. And there was also to consider that Tsukishima definitely wanted her alive for selling. Snapping his fingers, Uryuu quickly left the room, moving further into the house. Ichigo glanced toward the door they'd entered, wondering if the soldiers would search the residents' houses before long.

Returning with a small bowl, Uryu proceeded to mash something together. "I need some assistance," he said to Ichigo, finishing the mixing. Ichigo groaned but stood up and limped over to the table, the action catching his friend's eye.

"I'll have a look at your leg when we get done."

"It's fine. Just twisted it a little."

"I'll be the judge of that," Uryu said, gesturing to Rukia. "Hold her mouth open."

With another groan, Ichigo did as instructed and gently opened her mouth. Uryuu pressed the edge of the bowl to her lips and began sliding the mixture into her mouth. He then took a bamboo tube from his waist and popped it open, pouring water in as well. Rukia unconsciously protested by gargling but Uryuu lifted her head to allow the mixture to slide down her throat.

Glancing at the bowl, Ichigo asked "What kind of medicine is that?"

"Not medicine. Just food and water," Uryu replied, earning a skeptical look from his friend. "Whatever they used to poison her must have been in a very small dosage. Even the most deceptive of poisons leave some kind of discoloration or bodily changes that are minutely noticeable. She's not showing any signs of advanced poisoning. This is a clear case of exhaustion. Food, water and rest should clear everything up. That and more warmth."

As he finished, he pulled out a thick blanket and covered her body with it. He tucked in the sides and gently lifted her up, moving her over to a nearby cot.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"It seems you worried for nothing," Uryu said as he finished making Rukia as comfortable as possible. Standing up, the dark-haired doctor pointed to Ichigo's leg. "Let me have a look."

Begrudgingly, Ichigo sat on a stool and propped up his foot. Uryu examined it briefly before asking, "You carried her on this? You need to take better care of your health." It was slightly swollen but nothing a few cool bandages wouldn't cure.

Ichigo clicked his tongue and turned away. "And I suppose I should have just dropped her off the ledge of the castle? I can't have my passport getting damaged beyond recognition."

With a raised eyebrow, Uryu began wrapping his leg with cool bandages. "You keep referring to her as a passport but what guarantee do you have that she'll go along with it? After all, the Kuchiki Clan is known to be cunning and ruthless when times are desperate."

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo sneered.

"Who's to say that she won't just have you arrested the moment you arrive in her country?" Uryu speculated, "She could just be playing you for a fool, using you to get back home without any intent on fulfilling her end of your bargain."

With a huff, Ichigo replied, "Aren't you forgetting their unshakable duty and ridiculous dedication to their laws? Breaking a promise to someone, even if they are a criminal, would be even more dishonorable than agreeing to be aided by the criminal."

"I hear that she's the adopted sister of the clan's head. Doesn't that make her more susceptible to lies and deceit than someone born into the main house? Especially since she isn't truly a member of the clan?" The dark-haired doctor pointed out, finishing with the bandages.

Pulling his leg back, Ichigo reclined against the wall and said, "It sounds to me like you're trying to talk me out of this."

"I just want you to consider all the facts before throwing your lot in with her."

"I never knew you cared…"

"Have you forgotten that if they catch you, I'm as good as dead as well? I can't keep on sheltering you if you continue to take such risks."

"That's why I'm leaving," Ichigo said firmly, "And as for your 'concern', she doesn't strike me as the kind of person to go against her word. Considering she practically forced me to steal back her sword because of a promise to her sister."

At this Uryu smiled and stood up. "Actually, I've heard that among all of the Kuchiki Clan, this woman happens to be the honorable and stubborn. I heard that she allowed herself to be captured to buy time for her unit to flee across the border. That notion alone inspires confidence that she will keep her word."

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Ichigo growled, narrowing his eyes.

Uryu shot a glare at his friend and replied, "Because not everyone can be trusted. You know that better than anyone."

Ichigo looked away and scowled deeply, too frustrated to answer. The doctor pushed up his glasses and moved to the door leading to the front of the house. "I need to open shop. Keep an eye on her and make sure she stays warm. There should be extra blankets in the closet for you as well," Uryu said as he departed, leaving Ichigo to brood in the back room.

* * *

Upon moving into the front of the house, Uryu slid a cloth covering over the door, blending it into the wall. He changed out of his sleeping nakajuban and into a silk kimono with his family's brand on the sleeves and back. Nodding to himself, he turned and proceeded out to his small porch where he lifted the wooden panel before propping it open with wooden rods.

"And now my shop is open," he mused as he set out his various kimono and sash sets, along with several foreign shirts he'd sewn after seeing samples from a foreigner. Just as he was about to place his hair ornaments out, a fellow merchant called out to him.

"Oh, Ishida! You're opening early today?" a portly merchant pondered as he approached.

"Yes, I have to make a trip to collect a shipment tomorrow so I figured I'd best open early today," Uryu replied, placing the hair ornaments in a spot together.

The portly merchant chuckled and replied, "I see. Glad to know you're always concentrating on business." The fellow merchant leaned in closer and whispered, "Just be sure not to do anything suspicious today, at least if you don't want to end up like Yougeki."

Uryu suddenly stopped and turned to him, confused. "Yougeki? You mean the street vender down the road? Did something happen?"

The portly merchant glanced around to see if anyone was listening before continuing, "I heard that he gave aid to those spies that stole from Lord Tsukishima a few days ago, even if he didn't know it. They charged him with conspiring with the enemy and had not only him but his entire family executed—".

"You there! What are you talking about?!"

Uryu and the portly merchant turned to see Tsukishima's soldiers approach them. The lead soldier looked over Uryuu's stand and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you a bit early to be open? The sun has only just risen," the soldier said with suspicion.

"My friend was just explaining that to me, sir." The portly merchant replied with a bow, Uryu following his example. "My friend, the tailor, must make a long journey soon and wanted to get a fresh start today. I was about to do the same when I noticed him."

The soldier looked over the various outfits and nodded, "Ah, I suppose that makes sense." Uryu and the portly man lifted their heads and the soldier glare at the tailor. "Just be sure that you report any suspicious persons to us. There was an attempt on Lord Tsukishima's life and the perpetrators are still within the walls."

"Good heavens," the portly merchant said in shock, "We will certainly report if we see anyone, sir."

The merchants bowed again as the soldiers continued their search. When they were gone, both merchants breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Uryu said.

The portly merchant gave a dismissive wave and replied, "We merchants need to watch out for each other. None of us want to end up like poor Yougeki. I certainly hope I can count on your assistance, should my business ever be threatened," the portly merchant said with a wink, making Uryu nod and smile.

"Of course, what are neighbors for?" the dark-haired tailor replied.

The portly merchant laughed at the comment and waved farewell before departing for his own shop. Uryu was thankful that he'd taken the time develop good relations with his neighboring merchants, it made him less suspicious in the eyes of the soldiers to be so highly regarded. However, as he glanced back to the hidden door to the back room, the dark-haired tailor knew that time was running short.

* * *

Ichigo's head bobbed as he tried to stay conscious, weary from his ordeal. He'd wrapped himself in a thick blanket to say warm, since the early mornings had been colder than usual, and tried to keep an eye on Rukia as she slept. However, his strength was fading and he knew that he'd soon be unable to stay awake.

Glancing over, he saw Rukia's chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm. At the very least she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Damn woman had put him through more hell than he needed and all for a stupid sword! He gazed at her sword which sat beside his own next to him. Her sword, eloquent and pure white, was almost the exact opposite of his own. His katana was much longer and straight, not to mention a deep ebony.

How such a renowned sword-maker could create such polar opposites was beyond him, but in the end, he marveled at the craftsmanship. He understood how valuable just one of these blades were and shouldn't have been surprised at her insistence to retrieve it. However, it seemed to him that she wasn't interested in the sword itself, but the sentimental value she placed on it.

"At least we have that in common," he mumbled as he began to drift into slumber.

Just then, a shudder reached his ears and his eyes shot to Rukia, who was now visible shivering under the heavy blanket. Standing quickly, Ichigo moved over to her saw that her face was less reddened but now more pale. He wasn't sure it that was her usual skin tone or not but that didn't matter, she continued to shiver and Ichigo was left dumbfounded.

"Even unconscious you cause trouble," Ichigo groaned as he approached the door to the front. He lightly knocked but received no reply. He would have just forced it open but that was too risky, especially if Uryuu had already opened shop. He wished that he and the doctor had set up some kind of code to let each other know when they needed assistance — oh, right. That's what the passwords were for. Only now did Ichigo wish he'd remembered them.

Not knowing at all what time it was, Ichigo turned back to the shivering woman and grunted, "Dammit, I'm not the one who's a doctor. How the hell am I supposed to know what to do?"

Ichigo reexamined Rukia and noticed that she seemed to be shivering in waves. He pressed his hand to her head and it felt oddly cold. A side effect of exhaustion or perhaps the poison? He didn't know but either way he needed a solution. Taking the blanket off himself, Ichigo draped it over her and used another as a makeshift pillow that wrapped around the sides of her face.

After that, he waited for about ten minutes, checking her temperature a couple of times. "Hurry up and get warm already," he grumbled as he sat next to her. He pressed his hand to her face again and felt how cold she still was. As he retracted his hand and rubbed away the cold on it, he was suddenly struck with an idea.

Glancing from his hand back to her, he nodded and began pulling at her blankets.

* * *

Cold. So cold.

Rukia only registered this feeling for so long, blocking out the rest of the world entirely. It was as if her mind was trapped by this frigid cold and she could not move. Normally the cold didn't bother her but this was an unnatural and savage cold. She felt her body shudder and tremble. Even so often a peck of warmth would touch her, as if teasing her but then it was gone. As her mind began to darken again, there was a sudden burst of cold before a great warmth overtook her.

She gasped loudly as heat encased her body. She felt her body be wrapped in the warmth and she weakly grasped onto it. At that moment, she didn't care what it was that warmed her but she was immensely happy to have it. Rukia felt strength slowly coming back to her and she lay there, basking in the warmth that rejuvenated her. She had no idea how long she spent clinging to that heat but after quite some time, she was finally able to groan and flutter her eyes open.

The world was blurry and dark but she didn't mind it. After what had occurred she was please to be able to see at all. That time in the dark dungeon had taken more of a toll on her than she had thought. Blinking rapidly to adjust her vision, she suddenly became aware of a great source of heat that pressed against her bare chest.

Glancing down, Rukia's eyes widened as she discovered her body pressed against someone else's. Although stunned and fighting not to panic, she found the strength to take a deep breath before grasping onto her offender and flipping them off the cot they lay on. Her offender grunted as he hit the floor and Rukia quickly untangled herself from him and pulled herself up, pressing into his chest with her knees.

Rukia gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she grasped at her offender's neck and lightly squeezed, showing she was ready to snap his windpipe at any moment. Suddenly, a head of orange registered in her mind and her eyes widened to see Ichigo pinned underneath her. He groaned and she quickly overcame her shock, pressing down on his neck.

"You! What do you think you're doing?!" she seethed.

Ichigo grunted and gasped for air and choked out, "I…could ask you…that!" He squirmed a bit but her hold on him kept him in place. Reaching up with his own hands, he grasped her finger and tried to pry them away. Rukia tightened her grip in response.

"Dammit…woman!" He forced out, finally managing to pull her hands form his throat. "I was…trying to keep…you warm!" His breathing was labored and his eyes burning with anger.

On the other side, Rukia narrowed her eyes at him before looking down at her nude body.

"A likely excuse," she surmised, seeing him only in his slim nakajuban. "Did you think you were entitled to my body just because you rescued me?" she said condescendingly, as she tried to pull her arms from his grasp.

"Get over yourself. I'm not that kind of guy!"

Ichigo grunted and released her as she pulled back, causing her to fall backward off of him. The moment she hit the cold ground all her strength seemed to fade. She gasped at how cold she now felt and struggled to get to her knees. Suddenly, a thick blanket wrapped around her and she turned to see Ichigo helping her to stand.

"You know, if you weren't my passport I'd have just let you freeze. This is what I get for being considerate." He grumbled as he picked her up and set her back on the cot. Before she had the chance to complain, Ichigo placed another blanket on her.

Even as she began to warm herself, Rukia had to admit that her body felt unnaturally cold. His actions weren't completely unfounded but still suspicious. Besides, who knows if his intentions were entirely pure. She reminded herself that he was a criminal branded by her clan and that his motive may seem good natured but were actually foul. Either way, she forced herself to sit up.

"Where are we?" she asked, cautiously looking around.

Ichigo glared at her a moment, angry that she didn't apologize for the misunderstanding. Then again, what would he think if he were in her position?

"We're still within the castle town's walls. An acquaintance of mine happens to be a doctor. And since you decided to faint on me," the glare she shot him made him smirk, "I had to bring you here to make sure you weren't gonna die on me. Can't have my passport getting ruined, now can I?"

Rukia scowled deeply at his offensive term but overlooked it. "Can he be trusted? This doctor of yours?"

Even though he knew he shouldn't take offense to that, Ichigo had a difficult time keep his frustration in check. "I've known him since I was a kid. We're actually from the same country originally."

"You mean from the land belonging to Yamamoto?" she asked.

"Yeah, and since he's the one who fixed you up, it might be nice of you to actually thank him." He turned away and grumbled, "It's the least you could do after all the trouble you put us through."

Rukia heard each word but chose to be silent. She couldn't deny that she had been acting out of character lately. But then again, she was in the heart of enemy territory, a wanted fugitive being hunted and forced to rely on the insistence of an arrogant and rude criminal that was branded by her clan.

She refused to admit it, but the whole situation was terrifying. After witnessing countless women being mangled and sold to foreign slavers, it was understandable that she would be more an edge. Not only that, the moment she was captured all she could think about was if the same fate awaited her as well. Putting on a brave face in front of Tsukishima was simple but actually having the courage to withstand that kind of torment was something she didn't believe she had.

However, she knew that if there was a possibility of being captured again, she would end herself before they reached her. With that in mind, she glanced around and saw her white sword lying next to the criminal's. She tried to stand but lost her strength quickly.

"Ichigo," she said, getting his attention, "Could you hand me my sword?"

Ichigo turned to the sword and raised an eyebrow but shrugged retrieved it anyway. Moving back to her, he extended it out and waited for her to grab it. She gripped it tightly but Ichigo refused to let go. Her eyes looked up and met his fierce gaze.

"Listen Rukia, you can say what you want about me. I know I'm a criminal and I can deal with people thinking untrustworthy. But my friend, Uryuu, is placing his life on the line for you. And he's not getting anything out of it. So you better be grateful." Ichigo released the sword and turned his back on her. "I'm going back to sleep. When you're feeling better, we're leaving."

Rukia sat in shock for a moment before sliding the blade between the blankets and clutching it close to her chest. She lay down and decided to follow his example and get some rest.

As she rested her head against the cot, she whispered, "I'll be sure to thank your friend."

"Alright then, let's get some rest." Ichigo replied as he took another, albeit thinner blanket from a drawer before leaning against the wall. When he turned back to check on her, he realized that Rukia had already fallen asleep.

"I sure picked one hell of a passport," he mumbled as his eyes slowly fell shut.

* * *

Rukia's eyes slowly fluttered open when soft voices reach her ears.

"You could have found a better way to warm her."

"I didn't exactly have you around to help me think of a better way."

The raven haired woman slowly gazed toward two men across from her. Ichigo's orange hair easily identified him but the other man was new. Being sure the blanket was secure around her, she slowly sat up, gaining their attention.

"Well, you finally got up. It's about damn time." Ichigo chided as his friend stood up and approached her.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot."

"Hey!"

The stranger offered his hand and said, "My name is Uryu Ishida. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rukia Kuchiki."

Although cautious, Rukia decided to take his hand and he helped her up. "Likewise, sir." She said eloquently, making Ichigo scoff. After shooting him a glare, she continued, "I'm told it was you who nursed me back to health. I am grateful for you help, considering the risk involved."

Rukia bowed deeply and Uryu returned the gesture. "Not to worry. I'm always on the lookout to make Tsukishima's life more miserable. Helping a beautiful lady in distress is a pleasure in and of itself." Placing a hand to her head, he nodded and said, "It seems that your chills are gone. Ichigo told me about you're…encounter earlier and I'm glad to see you're through the worst of it."

The raven haired woman nodded to hide her embarrassment about the subject, throwing an accusatory glance toward Ichigo, whom shrugged it off. The dark haired doctor picked up a pile of clothes and handed them to her. "Some new clothes to wear. Can't have you going around naked all the time."

He chuckled and Rukia smiled sweetly. "It seems I owe you a greater debt than I thought. I don't know how to repay you for your kindness—".

"You can start by not being so false all the time." Ichigo proclaimed from across the room. Uryu and Rukia glared back at him as he cleaned his sword. "You don't have to be so formal, at least not around us. And how come you talk all nice and sweet to him then turn around and argue with me?"

"Perhaps it's because he doesn't try to molest me in my sleep?" she chided with an overly sweet smile.

"That is not what happened and you know it! At least I wasn't trying to suffocate the person who risked their life to save mine!"

"Well, excuse me for instinctively protecting myself from being assaulted! I'm not exactly used to waking up with a half-naked monkey smothering me!"

They were now only a few feet from each other, ready to rip their opponent apart. They both gritted their teeth and glared at each other furiously, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Seeing this, Uryu sighed and said, "Now, now. Let's all calm down. No need to fight. Besides it might attract attention" The doctor glanced to the door cautiously before turning back to her, "Don't feel like you need to be so formal with me either. After what Ichigo's told me, it seems that you've got enough spirit to rival even his own."

Rukia suddenly smirked, a sight that surprised but relieved Uryu. "Rival?" she said playfully, "I'd say Ichigo doesn't come anywhere close to my level. In any respect." Ichigo huffed at her comment but said nothing.

The devilish grin on her face made the doctor smirk, it had been a long time since anyone could outdo Ichigo in a contest of vulgarity. Surprisingly, it amused Uryu and he continued to smirk as Rukia changed into her new kimono and sat next to him at the nearby table. A great deal of food sat waiting for her and merely the sight of it made her drool. Fresh rice and vegetables, along with miso soup and grilled fish. Her empty stomach growled and Uryuu smiled as he took his seat.

"You must be hungry. Eat as much as you like. Afterward, I'll do a full examination and see if you need additional treatment."

Without much hesitation, Rukia nodded and grasped the nearby bowl of rice before practically shoved it into her mouth. The taste of real food made her almost moan in ecstasy, after suffering three long days of malnourishment. Manners were completely out the window as she savagely ingested as much as possible. It wasn't until she noticed that neither of the men were eating that she began to slow down.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" she asked, slightly concerned. Uryu smiled and shook his head, pouring himself some tea.

"If you hadn't taken so long to wake up, you'd know that we already ate." Ichigo's condescending tone reached her and she snapped her head toward him, glaring. He shrugged off her look and said, "Don't you know what time it is? It's already well into the evening. The sun's been down for a few hours now. You sure sleep a lot. Hope that isn't a habit."

His chiding only made her huff and she continued eating. Uryu glared at Ichigo who turned away, scowling. Sighing again, the doctor said, "Sadly, I have some unfortunate news for you both."

Rukia stopped eating and Ichigo turned his gaze to his friend. "It seems that Tsukishima's soldiers discovered our little exit."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "They found the tunnel? Are you sure?

"Positive. A few of the soldiers were talking about it as they passed my shop. Not only that, they came from the direction of the south wall." Uryu explained, taking a sip of tea.

"So the south tunnel's out of the question. And the north's not complete yet. Dammit, how the hell'd they manage that?"

"It seems that some kids found it by accident and their parents informed the soldiers like the responsible citizens they are." The doctor explained, resting his chin on his hands. "So I guess we'll need to find another way for you to get out of the castle town."

Ichigo cursed and banged his fist. "Damn brats! That was our only escape route! What the hell are we supposed to do now."

"Rest. That's what." Uryu replied, gathering up the bowls.

The orange haired ronin shot his friend a glare. "We don't have time for that. Or do you expect us to sit on our asses while you—".

"Are there no other alternatives?" Rukia interrupted, sneering at him. "You only had a single escape route planned? Isn't that a bit reckless?"

"Do you know how long it took to dig that tunnel under the wall?" Ichigo chided and she shook her head. "Nine months. I toiled away for nine months in order to make an emergency escape route and in less than a day, a bunch of kids screw it up! Dammit!"

Rukia wanted to chastise his attitude but knew it would only make matters worse. After all, she too was feeling more than a bit frustrated with this development. She hung her head and tried to think of a way for them to escape but with her limited knowledge of the area and the situation, things were looking grim.

On the other side, Uryu was quite impressed that Rukia took the initiative instead of waiting for a solution. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of Ichigo. Both of them didn't give in simply because of this unfortunate turn of events. He could see that both of them were trying to work out a plan of action. If only they could work together to come up with a plan, now there was an idea!

"So, any thoughts?" Uryu posed, opening up the conversation.

"Plenty but none of them good," Rukia instantly answered, surprising both of the men. "Fighting our way out would be suicide but we don't have the time to dig another tunnel, by the sound of things."

Ichigo nodded and added, "Not to mention that the soldiers will probably begin searching the resident's houses soon. They may have started already."

"Your tunnel being discovered may have bought us some time, if they believe that we've already escaped the town," Rukia considered.

"But even then we're only looking at a few hours at best," Ichigo dismissed.

Uryu couldn't help but marvel at their change in attitude. If they put their pride aside, they could both be rational and intelligent people. Seeing them now, it was hard to imagine they had been at each other's throat only moments beforehand. Honestly, it reassured him that they'd be alright traveling together.

After all, when push came to shove, both of them were survivors and would not let anything stop them.

Uryu glanced to Rukia and asked, "While we continue to come up with plan, would you mind if I performed an examination on you Miss Rukia? I want to be sure you're on the path to recovery."

Smiling, Rukia replied, "Of course. Go ahead."

The doctor felt her forehead and used his other hand to feel her wrist before nodding, "Temperature and pulse seem to be fine. Please stick out your tongue." She did so and he examined her orifice, holding up a candle for light. "Alright, just one more thing. Please disrobe."

Rukia nodded and began to undress when a chair suddenly fell over. She looked over to see Ichigo awkwardly turning away and picking up the chair. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Something the matter?"

Nervously scratching his head, Ichigo stuttered, "U-Uh, no. It's just…w-well—".

"Kurosaki is uncomfortable around naked women." Uryu informed her, smirking.

"I don't have a problem with naked women! I just don't want to intrude on your privacy." Even with his face turned around, it was obvious his cheeks were flushed.

Rukia groaned and continued to disrobe. "It's not a big deal. If it makes you feel any better, I've always considered myself a warrior before a woman. Besides, I was practically naked when you found me in the cell, remember? It wasn't an issue then."

"That's not really the problem!" Ichigo proclaimed.

"Then what is the problem!" she nearly shout, frustrated.

"The problem is – Oh, just forget it!" Ichigo insisted, sneaking a glance before leaning against the wall facing the corner.

Rukia huffed and whispered, "How childish." She set down her new kimono as the doctor examined her wounds. Most of them had begun to heal but Uryu noticed a few of them were infected. Not surprising all things considered.

He cleaned and disinfected all her injuries and helped her to dress before calling to Ichigo, "You can look now. She's clothed."

"Whatever," The orange haired man grumbled as he turned back. "We still need a plan to escape. And since the tunnel's out, we're low on options."

"I'm afraid I'd have to advise against leaving for at least another day," Uryu informed them. "Miss Rukia wounds, while not fatal, could easily become infected again with long periods of travel. Not to mention that her body still shows signs of exhaustion and therefore she'll need more rest—".

Ichigo was about to protest when Rukia stood up and proclaimed, "We don't have the time to sit around and recover. I need to get back to my brother immediately. I can't let what Tsukishima's doing in this country go unpunished. The sooner I get back, the sooner my brother can take action against him. I have enough strength already. I'll rest when it's convenient."

The doctor groaned but couldn't say anything before Ichigo added, "Exactly. Not to mention that the soldiers will be searching the houses soon anyway. We don't have the time to be messing around. If she feels strong enough to go then we need to go now. It's now or never."

Ichigo and Rukia looked to each other and nodded firmly. Uryu could see they wouldn't back down, especially considering that they finally agreed on something. In all honesty, he'd expected this but as a doctor; he felt he needed to voice his concern. After all, he knew that if Ichigo was aware of her condition, he'd be more inclined to help her when she needed rest. The orange haired man couldn't hide his heart of gold if he wanted to.

"Alright then," Uryu gave in, "How do we proceed?"

"Digging a new tunnel is out of the question and going out the front gate definitely the best way to get captured again," Ichigo surmised.

"Not necessarily," Uryu said with a smirk, drawing their attention. "I've prepared for just such an occasion."

* * *

"Halt for inspection!"

A large cart with two horses drawing it came to a stop in front of the large gates that lead outside the wall of the castle town. The driver was Uryu the tailor with a cart full of kimonos, fine dress robes, western style shirts and a few boxes of jewelry. The dark haired tailor smiled and greeted the guards.

"Hello again, Shu. I'm heading toward the port for another deliver and pick-up." His tone was perfect and his smile practically shining, just as the guards had become accustomed to.

"You have unfortunate timing, my friend. We are on the look-out for the fugitives that attack His Lordship yesterday," Shu, the guard, replied, "I'm afraid that you can't pass through without a thorough inspection. No exceptions."

Uryu got off his cart and said, "Oh, but of course. I understand. Feel free to examine my wares, I have nothing to hide."

"We'll be the judge of that!" A rugged guard said, pushing him aside and knocking him over.

Shu helped Uryu to his feet and said, "My apologies. We've all been a little worked up since yesterday."

"Clearly," the tailor replied, "But an attempt on His Lordship's life needs to be taken seriously. I understand."

The rugged guard paid no attention to his comrade as he began searching underneath and around the edges of the cart. He pulled away a few clothing items but still couldn't see the bottom. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why do you have so much? Do you normal carry this much merchandise?" he asked accusingly.

"Normally, no." Uryu replied, "But I received a letter from an old friend who will be in port tomorrow, he wishes to buy a great deal of stock but didn't specify how much. So I brought my extra materials just to be certain."

"And just what are you hiding underneath all these rags?!" the guard suddenly shouted, drawing his sword and thrusting it through several layer of clothing. His sword hit the wood of the cart and he pulled it out, seeing no blood only torn fabric.

"Uh," was all the guard could utter as Shu lifted the garments to see nothing underneath them. Shu gave his fellow guard a dangerous look and turned to bow to Uryuu.

"I certainly apologize for my companions rude display. I assure you, he will be made to compensate you for your merchandise." Shu insisted, lifting his head.

"What?! But I was only—", the rugged guard said before Shu gave him a dangerous look.

"I think that would be very fair," Uryu agreed, smirking. "Thank you, Shu." The two men shook hands as the rugged guard wallowed in despair.

Climbing back atop his cart, the gates were opened and Uryu whipped the horses into action. They passed the gate and the sun just began to peak over the horizon, sending long gold streams upon the cart. After gaining much distance from the castle town, and being sure that no one had followed, Uryu knocked on the cart three times before pausing and knocking twice swiftly.

"I can't believe you pulled it off, Uryu!" Ichigo's voice rang out.

The tailor smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Unlike you, I spend my time socializing and getting to know my neighbors. Especially the guards that I have to pass each time I need to leave town."

"It was an impressive trick, well done." Rukia's tones added.

"It pays to be known as a friendly but intelligent business man. I'm respected and appreciated for it." The doctor replied, turning the horses off the road.

Uryu pulled the cart into a nearby patch of trees before jumping off and opening a side panel leading to a small storage space that was embedded into the bottom of the cart. Inside, Ichigo and Rukia were huddled together looking a bit uncomfortable with being in such a close proximity. Rukia slid out first and stretch, while Ichigo crawled out and retrieved their weapons and traveling packs.

"You two seemed cozy," Uryu chided, smirking.

"If you don't mind the foul odor," Rukia complained as she grabbed her sword from Ichigo.

Huffing, Ichigo slid his hat on his head and replied, "You're not exactly the freshest flower in the garden yourself. How many days has it been since you last bathed?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What with my capture and everything I really should have taken the time for a relaxing bath." She scoffed, glaring up at him.

"Settle down, you two."

They turned to see Uryu preparing to leave. He recovered the panel but not before pulling out small package. "I had some time last night so I modified this for you. It should be the right size," he explained as he handed the package to Rukia.

She looked at it quizzically before unwrapping it to find a shocking new cloak. It was made of the same odd material as Ichigo's, barely reflecting any light.

"This is…" she began before looking up at the tailor.

Uryu nodded and said, "It's the same camouflage I designed to help Ichigo move around undetected. I figured that since you'd be traveling together, you'd need to be able to hide the same way he does." He unfolded the material and turned it inside out to reveal green speckled marking instead of black. "This side will help hide you in tall brush or in the darker areas of the forests. Ichigo's tested it and it does very well in dim light so avoid open areas as much as possible."

He grabbed the edge where the material should have been sewn together but it came apart and both ends flipped completely inside out to reveal a pure white color. "And this is for traveling through the mountains. You'll need it to cross the range to the border."

Confused, Rukia asked, "What mountain range? I never crossed one traveling to or from the border."

"And we won't need to," Ichigo insisted, hooking his black blade onto his back. "Uryu think we should go over the Seireitei Mountains toward the northern border but it'll be an extra three days of travel. So, I figured we'd best head for the western border instead but—".

"They'll be expecting that Ichigo. You should avoid the west if at all possible." Uryu insisted handing the cloak to Rukia.

"We don't have time for that. The sooner we get out of this country, the faster we can both get home." Ichigo said, trying to convince his friend.

"But the risk is greater since it's the closest border and they'll expect you there!"

"You think I don't know that?! We don't have a lot of other options in this case, we can't waste three days!"

"It won't be that—".

"I have to agree with Ichigo," Rukia chimed in. "Time is off the essence and we can't afford any delays. Please understand, Uryu."

No matter how much he wanted to protest, the tailor knew that he was never going to win the argument. Giving in, he sighed and shook his head. "Alright, do what you want. Just don't mention my involvement if you get captured."

The pair nodded and Rukia turned her attention to figuring out how to properly get the cloak on.

"Aren't we in a hurry? Get a move on, Rukia." Ichigo complained.

"Instead of whining, why don't you scout ahead while I figure out how to get this thing on?!" Rukia said, frustrated with the material.

"Do as she says, Ichigo. I'll help her with it." Uryu offered.

Ichigo nodded and angrily headed off toward their future path. Uryu helped slip the material over her and wrap it around her accordingly. Rukia marveled at how delicate and lightweight it felt, not to mention that it fit her perfectly. The only issue was that her blade needed to be hidden under the material, so drawing it would take a few seconds longer than usual. And in battle, a few seconds could mean the end of you. Nevertheless, she was more than thankful to be able to blend in as well as Ichigo, this would make keeping up with him a simple matter.

After finishing up, she bowed to him and said, "Thank for all your help, Uryuu. I sincerely appreciate it, really." She looked over her shoulder toward Ichigo's direction and sneered, "Unlike a certain jerk who seems more interested in my status than my well being."

She turned back to see Uryu with a strange expression of melancholy on his face. "You're welcome, but please try to understand this. Ichigo hasn't been home for over five years. He hasn't seen his father or younger sisters all this time and he doesn't even know if how their doing. And all because of a fatal mistake on both our parts."

Taking a risk, Rukia asked, "Do you know why Ichigo was branded with the Black Butterfly?"

Uryu nodded, "But that's not my story to tell. He always takes responsibility for his actions, no matter the cost." Rukia looked at him quizzically but he sighed and climbed back onto the cart, preparing to leave.

Just as he was about to rear the horses around, Uryuu glanced down at her and said, "I know this may be hard to believe but your status had nothing to do with Ichigo coming to rescue you."

"I doubt that," she jeered.

Ignoring her skepticism, Uryu looked off in Ichigo's direction and smiled. "It really didn't matter if it turned out you weren't the sister of the head of the Kuchiki Clan. And regardless of whether or not you accepted his proposal for getting the both of you home, I know for a fact that Ichigo wouldn't have left you in that cell. That's just the kind of man he is."

He situated himself on the cart and prepared to whip the horses. "Please keep that in mind, Miss Rukia. And take care!" And with that, he whipped his steeds and his cart pulled out of the dark patch of forest, leaving Rukia stunned.

She turned around to see Ichigo returning, his usual scowl in place. Hanging her head a moment, she whispered, "If that is the case, he's still a wanted criminal. How can I trust him when—".

"Talking to yourself?" Ichigo chided as he approached, stopping her. "That can't be healthy."

Rukia scoffed and replied, "Well, considering I'm the only person within range to have an intelligent conversation with, I really didn't have much choice." She pushed past him and he sighed before matching her pace.

"Let's just agree to get along until we reach the border, alright?" he proposed, holding out his hand. She looked at it suspiciously for a moment before sighing and shaking it firmly. They shared a moment of silence before the orange haired ronin secured his hat and prepared to move.

"It seems that we're stuck with each other for a while longer. Let's make the best of it," Ichigo said as he took off toward the forest, motioning her to follow.

Rukia gave a sideways smirk and replied, "Yeah, should be interesting," before she ran to catch up to him.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**It's been so long and I missed you all terribly! So my play is finally over and now I have time again so I pulled a late nighter and did a simultaneous update of by my stories for you all! Check them the other story and enjoy it. **

**Yeah, I've been busy and didn't update for a while but I figured this gift would be nice for you all to enjoy! So they've gotten out of the castle town but now the stories just getting started. Now the true battle for survival begins! Don't miss it!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who review, fave/followed me. I can't say enough how much a review or a fave/follow really brighten my day. Thank you all for such amazing support and keep on smiling my beautiful readers!**

**And please review to let me know how you like the story!**


	4. Environment

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Environment

"Are we on the right path?" Rukia asked, carefully looking around.

A huff from Ichigo displayed his annoyance, "I've passed this way many times in the last few months; including when I traveled back to Tsukishima's castle to rescue you."

The path wasn't pronounced but Ichigo certainly knew exactly where to step and how to proceed. Rukia followed behind him as they walked through the dense forest and deeper into foliage. His hat hid his hair, otherwise he would have stuck out in the dark. It was a few hours passed midday but the tall trees blocked so much sunlight that it appeared to be nearly nightfall.

However, the more likely reason it was so dark was because storm clouds had formed overhead. Even if she couldn't see the sky, the atmosphere around them seemed heavy with precipitation. They had been walking for several hours but still it was far too early for the sun to set, giving them plenty of time to keep moving.

If she knew the path herself, she might feel more comfortable about moving in the rain if it came to that. However, it seemed that Ichigo was preoccupied with the weather, judging by the fact that he kept glancing upward. Having a guide was useful but being led around by a criminal when she was a fugitive in a foreign country was more than unsettling.

But in the end, Rukia knew her fate was in his hands and that it would be best not to question his direction, unless he began to display uncertainty. The last thing she needed was her guide taking a wrong turn and making them lose valuable time.

Glancing up as they proceeded, a thought plagued her mind. "Why a hat instead of a hood?" she asked abruptly, nearly making Ichigo stumble. He glanced back at her with confusion. "All I'm saying is that a hood might have been less cumbersome," she reaffirmed.

Ichigo continued at his normal pace and answered, "Because lying on my back would leave my hair exposed. With a _sedge_ hat, I can move and manipulate it to suit any situation, unlike a hood that will limit my visibility from the sides and behind greatly."

"I see," was all Rukia said as she followed.

Suddenly, Ichigo stopped and glanced around. He sniffed the air and scoffed. "Rain's coming. We'd better find shelter before it hits."

Rukia closed her eyes and sniffed. The moisture in the air did seem thicker but that didn't necessarily mean he was right. However, a sudden crack from the sky proved his theory decidedly. She hated it when he was right, it made her feel as though she was at a disadvantage. And she despised that.

Giving a small sigh, she turned to him and said, "I don't suppose you know if there's shelter somewhere nearby?"

"I'm surprised you didn't question how I knew about the rain," he replied harshly.

"How you knew doesn't matter. You were right and running around in the rain could cost us valuable time," she grabbed the back of her cloak and pulled up the hood Uryuu had attached for her. "Right now, all I care about is getting back home as soon as possible. So I'll follow your lead for now."

"Fair enough. Actually, there should be some abandoned caves to the south," Ichigo said while beginning to move in that direction, "This area tends to get a fair amount of rain so I memorized good places to take cover, just in case."

Wordlessly, Rukia followed after him. She didn't want to complicate matters anymore than they were. It was obvious that she and Ichigo didn't see eye to eye but in the end, that wasn't what was important. Regardless of the personal views of each other, as long as they could keep focused on survival, then they should be able to cross the border and return home. Both of them.

All the while, Uryu's words kept ringing in her ears as she kept pace with her guide.

"_I know for a fact that Ichigo wouldn't have left you in that cell. That's just the kind of man he is."_

Rukia sighed and whispered, "In the end, _I_ don't know what kind of man he is."

Another crack of lightning sound and was quickly followed by prickles of water. Glancing up, the prickles turned into large droplets and with that, the rain had officially begun. It was fortunate that Uryu had included a hood for her. On top of being an amazing form of camouflage, the cloaks that Ichigo and Rukia wore happened to be water-resistant and capable of taking heavy environmental damage.

Even as the rain pounded on them, their robes kept them well insulated and dry. Neither of them knew what materials Uryuu had used to make these robes or how he managed to obtain such clothing items. However, that was far from their minds at the moment. Shelter came first, which came quicker than Rukia had been suspecting.

She saw Ichigo heading for a rocky ridge that was nearly a straight shot upward. He glanced up the wall of natural stone and began moving along the edge, hoping his little hideaway was still intact. Just as he thought they might have passed it, he saw a large boulder up ahead and smirked.

"This is it!" He shouted back to Rukia as she eagerly followed him. Upon reaching the boulder, Ichigo peeked around the side of it and nodded. He grasped the edge of the rock and began to pull it with all his strength, but it didn't budge. "Dammit! Move you stupid rock!" he complained as he tried to get a firmer grip.

However, the water running over his hands and the boulder made his fingers slip and his own hands smacked him in the face. Grunting in frustration, he was surprised when Rukia held out two strips of bandages to him.

Ichigo saw that she had already wrapped her own hands and said, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Rukia scoffed and threw the bandages in his face. "Less chance of our fingers slipping. Now hurry the hell up and help me move this! I want to get out of this rain!" she shouted, already positioning her hands to pull. Ichigo stood almost dumbfounded at her willingness to help before she glared at him and he begrudgingly wrapped the bandages tightly.

He placed his hands near hers and said, "On three: One, Two, Three!"

The two of them pulled with all their strength but it appeared that the stubborn rock was immovable. That is, until something gave way and the large boulder slowly began to pull away from the wall. Grinning at their accomplishment, the two of them nodded to each other and pulled once again, unsealing their lodging for the evening.

It was only a small gap but with a little effort, the two of them were able to squeeze inside and finally get out of the storm. The inside of the cave was small, cold and dank. Rukia slightly shivered but resisted the feeling. It was nearly pitch black but the little bit of light they had seemed more than enough for the moment. After all, this darkness was nothing compared to the endless black in Tsukishima's dungeon.

Ichigo reached into his pack and pulled out a flint and tinder. "Rukia, you've got the dry leaves and bits of wood in your pack, right?"

As he asked, he heard her unhinging her pack and felt her kneel down nearby. "This'll have to do for now," she replied, making the makeshift kindling rounded. "Just make sure not to waste all of our tinder." A flicker of sparks met her warning and they almost immediately began catching with the kindling.

"Have a little more faith in my abilities," Ichigo replied before lightly blowing on the barely burning wood. Rukia was about to retort when the sparks completely ignited and a small flame formed. She smiled in surprise and relief at seeing the fire.

"See, told you."

Rukia immediately frowned at the scowling man that was now being illuminated in the darkness. She huffed but said nothing as Ichigo pulled his pack off and reached inside. He took out a folded blanket and began to unwind it. All the while, Rukia stared at him in confusion.

"Don't you think it would be better to find more kindling or perhaps actual firewood?" she chided as she noticed the fire beginning to die down. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo placed his pack against a wall and sat down, leaning against it.

"The rain is too heavy to try and gather wood now and we'd freeze before we had a chance for it to dry anyway." He explained as he began wrapping the blanket around himself.

Rukia clenched her fists and retorted, "If we do nothing then we'll end up freezing anyway! How do you expect to keep warm without a proper fire?!" She tried to keep her voice down but his flippant attitude was more than annoying.

Then, she saw Ichigo open up the blanket to her and his intentions became clear. "Hurry up, before the fire goes out," he said, motioning her over.

"Are you insane?! You expect us to—".

"Huddle up for warmth, yeah."

A long silence followed as Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. Finally, Ichigo groaned and said, "Rukia, do you want to freeze?"

"Of course not."

"Then swallow your pride and—".

"That's easy for you to suggest. You won't be within lethal distance of a branded criminal." Rukia continued to glare at him suspiciously.

Ichigo's gaze narrowed and he said, "Look, I can understand your suspicions and if I were in your position, I might do the same. But you need to realize that besides being my passport, you have nothing I want so I don't have any reason to attack you."

"And you think I can trust what you say? Do you even know what revealing that brand means to one of my clan?" she retorted, standing her ground.

"It means that I am to be apprehended or even killed on sight," Ichigo answered plainly, "I know my place, you don't have to remind—".

The raven haired woman gritted her teeth and seethed, "In our clan, only the most dangerous of criminals are branded with the black butterfly. Very few offenses other than treachery and murder warrant such a mark."

Ichigo scowled deeper and he replied, "Why don't you just say it? You think the reason I have this brand is because I killed someone from your clan, don't you?"

"In the last few years, only those who committed high treason by attempting to assassinate my brother have been branded. How am I to know if you weren't involved in that?"

"Because the assassination attempt was arranged by Tsukishima."

Rukia's eyes widened at his word and Ichigo realized what he'd said too late.

"What? Tsukishima was involved?! I should have known!" she shouted, before eyeing him suspiciously again. "Were you involved in that business?"

Ichigo lowered his head for a moment before answering, "I had nothing to do with that."

"You expect me to believe that after you brought it up?" Rukia snapped, glaring down at him.

The orange haired man met her gaze and held it. After a moment, he said, "I swear to you, on my mother's grave, that I had nothing to do with that attack."

His words shocked her, more than they should have. Suddenly, all she could think about was how truthful he looked and sounded. Not to mention, swearing on his mother's grave, which distressed her in a different way. Even if he was a criminal, it was clear to her that Ichigo was an honest man, his actions proved that to her. And for him to make such a bold statement was actually quite impressive, thought she wouldn't admit it.

"If you can't accept that I'm telling the truth, then perhaps you'd rather try to find your way across the border alone," Ichigo finished, glancing out at the rain.

Rukia sighed, "Alright then, if you say you weren't involved, then I'll believe you for now. But I still don't trust you." She reached into her pack and began searching for a blanket but found none.

"Why don't I have a blanket?" she questioned.

"Because we had to converse space for food and water, not to mention the kindling." Ichigo informed her, "That's why I offered to share." Rukia grew red in the face and she tried to hold in her frustration.

Meanwhile, the fire had nearly fizzled out and the light was dimming. They both noticed and Ichigo held open the blanket for her again.

"Listen, we both want to stay warm and get back on the road as soon as we can. So let's just get through the night and we'll make sure to gather firewood as soon as the rain subsides," he reasoned with her.

Stubborn as she was, Rukia knew that her body was feeling the effects of being drenched. The cold of the cave seeped in through her cloak but still she refused his offer, insistently turning away and huddling on the opposite side of the cave. She pulled her sword from her waist and leaned it against her shoulder, one hand clutching it tightly.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, "At least for one night."

Ichigo scowled deeper and said, "Fine, if that's the way you want it," he stood up and walked over to her abruptly.

Faster than he could see, Rukia instinctively jumped up and drew her sword. Pointing her blade inches from his face didn't even faze him as he glared past it and into her eyes. The light of the fire was very dim now but it shined in both their eyes. Very slowly, Ichigo pulled the thick blanket off his shoulders and set it down in front of her. She kept her gaze steady and didn't bother to look down at his offering as he turned and walked back to his spot. Sheathing her blade, Rukia sat back down and glared at the blanket.

"You're even faster than I imagined," Ichigo's voice forcing her attention to him, "If you had wanted to, you could have killed me. So why didn't you?"

He sat down and stared at her, his face forming a frown. Rukia took a moment before answering, "I'm not a common criminal. I won't kill without provocation. Besides, I gave my word. And a Kuchiki never breaks their word." She picked up the blanket and tossed it back at him. "I don't need your charity. One night without a fire will be fine."

"Not if you get hypothermia," Ichigo insisted, kicking the blanket back. "Your body's still pretty weak from the poisoning. You need to stay warm to keep your strength up. I refuse to let you endanger yourself like this."

"Because I'm your passport?"

"Because I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you freeze."

"You're actually worried about my health?" she questioned suspiciously.

"…That and I can't make it all the way back across the country alone. It'll be a long way home and without someone I can trust to watch my back, I don't think I'll make it back home." He closed his eyes and said, "Believe it or not, I know that you'll watch my back. At least until we get you back home. After all, you could have me arrested the moment we get you back into your brother's lands."

"How dare you! I would never—".

"Can you prove it?" his tone stopped her cold, his eyes snapping open. "You may think that you're the only one taking a huge risk but you're not. I mean, what if your brother decided he didn't approve of our arrangement, then nothing would save me from execution, now would it?"

She wanted to protest, to refute his words but she knew she couldn't. In all honesty, she was aware that if Byakuya felt her agreement was foolish, he wouldn't hesitate to do what he thought was right. It shamed her to admit, but Rukia knew that she could not guarantee his safety, even if they made it back to her clan. Her savior's fate would ultimately be left in the hands of her adoptive brother and he would not be kind to a branded criminal, despite his valiant rescue.

Ichigo rested his head against the wall again and said, "We're both taking a huge risk. Just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean that I'm a dishonest person. I just want to go home, the same as you."

His words came out quickly but held sincerity. Rukia's eyes widened as he turned his head away from her. His eyes were dull and filled with conflict, a look she imagined she once had herself, back in the dungeon cell. More than anything, she could see how hopeful he was and how much he knew he had to suppress that. After all, saving her might lead to his death, or at best eternal imprisonment, it was natural for him to be skeptical.

Thinking about it like that, Rukia felt even more foolish than before.

Ichigo heard some shuffling and was caught off-guard when the blanket spread over him and he felt warmth against his arm. Eyes wide, he glanced down to see Rukia leaning against him, frowning. He felt his heart nearly skip a beat and he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"You have a point. I was being inconsiderate." She didn't look at him as she continued, "So you knew that even if I honestly intend to keep my word, I may not be able to?"

"Yeah."

"And knowing that, you still chose to rescue me?"

"That's right."

"Why? What do you gain from it?"

A long silence followed but eventually he answered, "Nothing much. But at least, I'll be able to sleep at night."

Rukia didn't need to ask what he meant by that, it was more than obvious. They both knew that without his intervention, Tsukishima would have mangled and sold her off as a slave by now. Perhaps Uryu had been right. While Ichigo appeared to be arrogant and rude, this brave young man willingly threw himself into danger for no other reason than his want to help people.

The light of the fire was nearly fizzled out and Ichigo secured the blanket around them before saying, "We'll rest for a few hours then get moving again, rain or not."

"Alright," Rukia answered, feeling drowsy. Leaning her shoulder against his arm, Rukia hung her head and softly closed her eyes. Ichigo glanced down at her a moment before leaning his head back and doing the same.

As the fire extinguished, the pair had fallen into slumber.

* * *

_A dimly lit room. A table with various tools. The silhouette of a nude young woman chained to a wall. _

_Rukia took in these images as she stood in the center of the room. She knew this place; it was the same kind of room she had been kept in while in Tsukishima's castle. She gasped as the door was pushed open and several men with torches entered the room and approached the young woman on the wall. _

_The young woman's face was downcast and Rukia couldn't make out who she was. The young woman was unchained from the wall and dragged over to the table. She struggled but was forced onto her knees. Standing above her was none other than Tsukishima, a wicked smile on his face. He signaled to his men and they picked up the steel pliers and brought in a burning hot poker. _

_Rukia's eyes widened and tried to move to stop them but found herself rooted to the floor. _

_Tsukishima reached down and grasped the chin of the downcast young woman. He slowly lifted her face and Rukia gasp as she saw that the young woman was, in fact, herself! _

_Suddenly, the world spun and when she opened her eyes, she was glancing up at Tsukishima as he held her chin. Instantly, Rukia resumed her struggles but the guards held her still. Releasing her and taking a step back, the vile Lord pointed at her face and two hands gripped her. They pried her mouth open and stuck a small wooden block inside, to hold it open. _

_Rukia looked up in horror as two more men approached her. One of them reached the pliers into her mouth and mercilessly gripped one of her teeth, while the other extended the hot iron poker closer and closer to her terrified eye. _

_All went black as an intense pain ripped through her._

* * *

Rukia gasped and jolted awake, breathing heavily.

It was dark all around her and for a moment she thought that her eyesight was really gone. Then she heard a thunderous crack alone with a flash of lightning. For a brief moment, a shot of light came into the cave and Rukia's breathing finally began to calm down. The sound of heavy rain reached her ears and her vision began to adjust.

She looked next to her and even in the darkened space, she could make out the bright orange of Ichigo's hair. It wasn't until then that she realized how tightly she was holding onto his sleeve. Releasing her hand, she sighed deeply and laid her head back. After a moment to collect her thoughts, she glanced over to Ichigo, who apparently hadn't been awakened.

For the next few minutes, Rukia simply sat there and watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. It was oddly comforting, just watching someone peacefully resting without a care. A melancholy smile took over her face and she inched a bit closer to him, laying her head on his side of his shoulder.

As she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, she whispered, "I should have thanked you."

Slowly, she drifted back to sleep, not knowing that Ichigo had been keeping one eye open. He allowed a brief smile to tug at his lips before he closed it again and allowed himself to really get some rest.

* * *

"It's still raining," Ichigo said as he and Rukia packed their items and prepared to depart. Securing his black sword to his back, he turned to see her tie her white blade to her waist.

"I guess we'll just have to weather it," she said nonchalantly. They had slept for quite a few hours so Ichigo decided that it was best to get on the move while they could.

"Will you be able to find the path after that downpour?" Rukia asked, glancing out. Although the rain was much lighter, it was still coming down but at least they could manage it now.

Ichigo nodded and secured his pack under his cloak. "Yeah, I've got the route in my head. We've just got to keep following the base of the cliffs and we should come out at the southern tip of the forest. Only a stone's throw away from the border." He walked past her and glanced out of the cave through the tight entrance, looking around.

Rukia appeared next to him, waiting for the 'all clear'. Ichigo glanced back at her and nodded before slipping out into the rain.

She followed quickly and came up behind him as he began running beside the cliff base. As they continued to run, they both observed their surrounding carefully. They were fully exposed without the cover of the trees and if they wanted to make use of their camouflage, then they would have to make a break for the tree line a few yards away from the cliff wall.

However, this was their only means of guidance so they stuck with it.

* * *

As the day went on, they would rest beneath one of the nearby trees for half an hour periodically, to catch their breath. Ichigo was impressed that Rukia was not only able to keep up with him, but she even took the lead at times. Normally, he wouldn't find it so astonishing but since her body hadn't fully recovered yet, it was surprising.

"How much farther?" Rukia asked.

"Still quite a ways to go," he answered, "It's at least two more days to the border."

Rukia gave him a skeptical look and replied, "It took three days to transport me by carriage. I don't think we'll make it all the back to the border in the same amount of time, especially on foot."

Ichigo sighed and pulled out a crudely drawn map of the area. "Your captors took the road, which curves around the forest." He pointed to the road and then to their approximate location in the center of the forest. "We're cutting right through the middle, saving us nearly two hole days of travel. Trust me, we'll make it there by the day after tomorrow."

Observing the map quietly, Rukia nodded and stood up. "It'll be getting dark soon. We should cover as much ground as we can before we lose all our light," she said as he put the map away.

"About that, we've got two options. Either we find shelter again and start fresh tomorrow," he took a deep breath before sighing, "Or chancing running all through the night. Personally, I'd like to just keep moving."

The raven haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Is there some reason you think we shouldn't stop to rest for the night?"

Ichigo adjusted his hat and replied, "There are no signs we're being followed, at least not yet. Honestly, that's what worries me the most. Tsukishima must have sent out search parties by now, even into the forest."

"And they could be coming up behind us at any moment," she finished for him, "And they won't be on foot."

"Exactly," the ronin said, adjusting his sword. "The rain will make it harder to spot them coming so hiding would be more difficult if we stopped to find shelter."

"Not to mention that running through the night dressed in black will not only put distance between us, it'll be an effective camouflage." Rukia said, pulling her cloak over her white blade so that it didn't stand out.

"Let's just hope we don't get to drenched," Ichigo grunted as he replaced his hat over his wet hair.

Rukia only smirked and secured her hood tighter. "Then let's—".

Suddenly, Ichigo crashed into her and they toppled to the ground. Her hood falling down, Rukia's gaze shot to where she had just been. An arrow was lodged in the ground directly where she had been. Both of them quickly glanced backward and saw three men charging toward them on riding horses. The crest of Tsukishima's clan was imprinted on the armor of the riders.

"RUN!"

Ichigo words barely had to be uttered before both of them tore off down the path. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them, running along the side of the cliff base. They shot another glance back to see their pursuers only to find more arrows raining down on them.

"TO THE RIGHT!" Rukia shouted and they both kicked off the wall and jumped right, barely avoiding the arrows. Sliding as they came back onto the ground, they picked up speed again and continued to flee.

Rukia pulled out in front of Ichigo as they ran and shouted, "Do you think there are more than just three of them?!"

"I don't know! But we don't have the time to find out!" Ichigo replied, glancing back at their pursuers. "Make a break for the trees! NOW!" he shouted as another volley of arrows came at them.

Turning and sliding on their heels, the pair bolted for the tree line just as the arrows would have hit their targets. Flying past the opening in the trees, Ichigo and Rukia hurdled over bushes and slipped around trees. Behind them, their pursuers began to dismount and give chase. Ichigo cursed on his breath. If they could break their pursuers line of sight, they camouflage would be enough to hid them but their pursuers were right on their tail.

Suddenly, a loud thunder crack illuminated the area and Ichigo heard their pursuers groan as they tried to see through the flash. Thinking quickly, the ronin grabbed Rukia around the waist and threw both of them to the side. Unfortunately, he didn't see the small drop-off next to them. His shoulder crashed into a fallen log and they rolled over top of it before sliding down a small hill.

Rukia instinctively clutched onto him the moment they hit the ground and rolled the rest of the way down the small hill.

Awaiting them at the bottom was a small pool of shallow but murky water, obviously something that only formed because of the rain. They splashed and found the flooded spot deep enough to full submerge in if they pressed flat against the bottom. However, Rukia noticed that Ichigo had mysteriously released her and she sat up to see him hat was nowhere in sight and his head was submerged in the water.

Even more disturbing was the bright red blood oozing from the back of his head. Her eyes widening, Rukia was about to lift him out of the water when a loud rumbling sounded behind her. Turning back in surprise, the log they had crashed into had begun to roll down the hill.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she tried to pull Ichigo form the water deposit.

However, she knew she couldn't make it in time and instead threw her body over his own. She heard the log crash and waited for impact but it came not at her head but her legs. The log caught between two trees and settled on top of both of their legs. Biting her lip, Rukia managed to stifle her scream at the pain exploded.

Frantically, she tried to free her legs but found them caught. Not only that, the continuous rain was making the pool of water even deeper and soon she wouldn't be able to hold her head above it. Realizing that, she shot her gaze to Ichigo, whose head was still submerged. It was then she heard voices overhead.

"They fell down there!"

"Get after them!"

"Find a way down! Now!"

Rukia heard them sliding down after them and she pulled up her hood.

"I'm sorry Ichigo!" she whispered as she grabbed him and ducked both their heads under the water. She pulled his head into her chest and wrapped her arms around him to hide his bright hair and waited. Even under the water, she could hear the sounds of footsteps. They paced around but never seemed to get close. Hopefully that meant the camouflage was working.

Time seemed to pass slowly, as if she had been submerged for an eternity. However, her lungs began frantically demanding air and after resisting as long as she could, Rukia lifted her head out of the water and gasped for air. As she breathed, she glanced around to see that her pursuers had left. She heard faint voices in the distance, despite the rain and thunder, and sighed quickly before pulling Ichigo's head up.

As she lifted his head, the first thing she noticed was the he wasn't breathing.

"Dammit! Don't die on me!" she growled as she grit her teeth in frustration and tried to pull both of them free from under the heavy log. As she tried to pull her leg free, a branch caught her ankle and refused to let her go. Rukia quickly untied her sword and used it as leverage to lift the log just enough to free herself.

Immediately, she lifted Ichigo head and set it on her lap, keeping him above the water. Holding his nose shut, she took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Pressing her lips to his, she blew air straight into his lungs. She retracted, took another breath, and blew more air.

All the while, she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She honestly didn't know if pulling him under the water with her was to save both of them or just herself. She didn't want to believe that and that's why she kept forcing air into his lungs, trying to save him.

Shifting her weight, she lifted his head with her knees while twisting her body toward his chest. She pressed hard on his abdomen and was relieved when she heard him sputtering and coughing.

Rukia moved back and let his head rest on her lap again. Ichigo slowly fluttered his eyes open and glance up at her. "Ru-kia? What…hap—?"

He suddenly coughed again and she gently placed her hand on his cheek and said, "Shhh. Just sit there and breath for now."

Without a word, Ichigo obeyed, closing his eyes and concentrating on breathing. Her hand felt so warm and it lulled him into a peaceful state. Rukia silently thanked the gods that her brother had taught her that breathing technique. Having nearly drowned herself once, Byakuya had used that same method to save her. He had told her he'd done it in a panic, forcing air into her trying to get her to breath.

Luckily, it seemed to be affective more than once.

The rain continued to soak them and after a minute of sitting there, Ichigo finally opened his eyes again and said, "We…need to…"

Rukia quieted him again and replied, "I know. Just give me a minute." Taking her pack off, she placed it under him to keep his head above water and went back to retrieve her sword from under the log.

Crawling out of the water with her blade, she turned back and resumed trying to free Ichigo. Even though she was able to lift the log with her sword a bit, she couldn't lift and pull him free at the same time. If Ichigo hadn't been only barely conscious it might have been a different case, so instead she came up with a better plan. She used her sword to lift the log and grabbed only his leg, pulling out from under the log.

Using this method, she was able to pull his other leg out without hurting him much. Dragging him out of the water, she lay him down under a large tree that somewhat blocked the rain. The blood from Ichigo's wound had stopped bleeding but who knows how much blood had been lost while under the water. His eyes fluttered as he tried to stay awake and Rukia instantly took note of it.

"Ichigo, you need to stay awake!"

"I'm…trying…"

"Try harder, dammit!" she shouted as she pulled his pack off and fished out the blanket. To her horror, she found it completely drenched. She gripped it tightly in frustration and whispered, "What do I do now?!"

Rukia began shivering as night had begun to settle in and the air began to get colder. Her body was so cold that she swore she saw her breath as she exhaled. And with it bond to get colder as the night went on, this situation had quickly become deadly. When she looked back at Ichigo, his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed.

Her eyes became frantic. "No! Wake up!" she pressed her hand to his forehead, "He's freezing!" she quickly laid herself on top of him and said, "Warm! We need to keep warm! Warm up, dammit!"

She pulled the cold, wet blanket over them in a futile attempt to hold their heat in. However, she knew it was hopeless at this point. She clenched her fists as she grabbed on him and help back her tears of frustration.

This was the end. This is how they would die. Their frozen bodies would eventually be found by Tsukishima's men.

Despite that, Rukia was becoming increasingly calm. Dying like this was better than being captured again. And surely her troop had reported Tsukishima's activities to her brother by now. Byakuya would see to it that her death was avenged, no matter the cost. That was the only thought that brought her any peace.

However, that peace was shattered when sounds of footsteps came from behind them. Rukia's eyes shot open and she threw the blanket off and grabbed her sword. Her hand was shaky from the cold but she managed to draw her blade and point it in the direction of the footsteps. The blade trembled in her grasp and her legs gave out.

Falling to her knees in front of Ichigo, she slowly looked up to see a man with spiky black hair staring at them from a few feet away.

"What happened?!" the man shouted, rushing toward them.

Rukia swung at him when he got close but the man expertly dodged the blade by jumping back. While on her knees, the raven haired woman breathed heavily and pointed her sword at the stranger.

"Don't…come any…closer…" she forced out, her vision blurring.

The man held up his hands and said, "Now just calm down, miss. I'm not here to hurt you so please put the sword down."

Rukia's hand trembled and she tried to keep her sword upright but it slipped from her hand. Her body finally gave out and all of her strength seemed to vanish. A moment later, she fell next to Ichigo and the world began to darken.

As she lost consciousness, she heard the stranger's voice calling out to her.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Out of the frying pan and into the fire! Just when they start to get along, this happens! And who is the stranger that happened upon them? Keep reading to find out!**

**Thanks for all the love and support everyone! Keep on favorite/following and reading my stories. I'll post another chapter of "Chappy Rukia" soon. Comedy takes time to craft after all. **

**Either way, review and keep on smiling my beautiful readers!**


	5. Kindness

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Kindness

The world was heavy and dark. Rukia's consciousness fluttered back and forth in her sleep, trying to force her mind awake. When her eyes finally opened, she found an unfamiliar face staring down at her. It was a young woman with long brown hair and she was peering over her with a kind smile. On instinct, Rukia tried to throw off the blanket covering her but found her arms tied to the end of the cot she lay on.

Panic quickly set in but maintained a calm visage, glaring at her captor.

"Who are you?" Rukia screeched, surprised by how tired and horse her voice was. The woman next to her continued to smile as she leaned back and sat on a stool next to the cot.

"My name is Miyako," the woman introduced herself, "Now, I need to check you temperature." She reached her hand out and Rukia leaned back, trying to avoid it. Miyako giggled as the raven haired girl pressed herself against the cot in a futile attempt to get away. Rukia's head turned away from Miyako and she felt the woman's soft hand gently lay on her forehead.

"I promise I don't bite," Miyako encouraged, "And your fever seems to have completely broken. Amazing what three days of bed rest can do for a woman."

"Three days?!" Rukia shouted, shaking the woman's hand free. "I've been unconscious for that long?!" Her eyes widened as the events of the forest encounter rushed back. "Ichigo! Where is he?! What have you done with—?!"

Miyako's hand clasped over Rukia's mouth and the young woman glanced around a bit, listening. Sighing with relief, she leaned in and whispered, "You need to keep your voice down. Someone might hear you."

Slowly, Miyako pulled her hand away and listened silently. She sighed after no noise followed the outburst and smiled at Rukia again.

Rukia glared at the woman, breathing slowly. She glanced around to see that she was in a tiny room in what she assumed was a house. The floor was wood instead of dirt, suggesting that whoever these people were, they had money and perhaps influence. The house was by no means a manor but was still quite sizable, if the door across the room led into another area of the house.

The cot that Rukia was on seemed to be the only one in the room, suggesting that this wasn't a typical bedroom. The ropes that secured her arms and legs were tied to the sides of the cot. Miyako watched as she tugged at the ropes, testing them. She giggled as Rukia sighed in defeat and laid her head back down.

Rukia stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "So, when will the soldiers come to take us away?" She asked, only just opening her eyes. "For that matter, have you already handed Ichigo over to them?" Unbeknownst to her captor, Rukia slid her tongue along the edge of her teeth, ready to bite if the news boded ill.

She turned and fixed her gaze on Miyako, who stared at her in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand," Miyako said, "Why would we hand over two injured persons to the soldiers?"

Rukia huffed before turning away and replying, "I see. You were charged with tending to our injuries so that we would be in better health when we're tortured. It's more difficult to interrogate the dying, after all—".

"How dare you."

The sharpness of Miyako's voice startled Rukia and she turned back to see the woman glaring at her with sad eyes. "Although I understand your suspicions, you have no right to make such horrible accusations about me or my husband," Miyako said as she pulled back the blanket and reached for Rukia's arms.

"Your friend, Ichigo was it? He's resting in the next room," she untied Rukia's hands as she continued, "His injuries were more severe and my husband has been attending to him."

Rukia was utterly shocked when Miyako unbound both her arms and legs before taking a step back. She turned and moved to the floor, pulling up a loose floorboard. Underneath was a long sack. Pulling the sack out, Miyako reached in and produced Rukia's white sword. Her eyes wide, the raven haired woman could not help but be astonished when her captor gently handed her weapon back to her.

Taking the blade into her hands, Rukia looked up at the woman and asked, "Why would you—?"

"When my husband came back late the other night, carrying you in his arms and your friend on his back, I knew who you were." Miyako boldly resumed her seat next to Rukia, her face stern. "Word has spread far and wide about the two spies who escaped from the Lord's castle. But even without that knowledge, I knew exactly who you were – Rukia of the Kuchiki Clan."

"How do you know me?" Rukia asked, her eyes narrowing.

Miyako was about to respond when a knock came at the door. The women turned as a voice called out, "Miyako, I'm back. Is the young lady awake or are you just talking to yourself?"

Rukia was taken aback by the informality of the voice, as well as the chuckle that Miyako gave to the question. "Come in, Kaien. The young lady has just awoken," the woman called back. Not a moment later, the man with spiky black hair opened the door. Miyako rose and met her husband as he entered.

"You were gone quite a while. Did something happen?" she asked as Kaien gave her quick but passionate kiss.

"Yeah, it seems like the soldiers have set up a blockade just outside of town. It won't be easy to move them now, even if they _are_ awake." Kaien turned to Rukia, smiled and bowed politely. "It's an honor to have you in my humble home, Your Ladyship. My name is Kaien. And I believe you've already met my wife, Miyako."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and kept her hand poised to draw her sword. Kaien lifted his head and took a step forward. On instinct, Rukia drew her blade and poised to strike him. The man with spiky black hair stopped and raised an eyebrow at her before gently moving Miyako behind him.

"Hey, there's no need for that. We're not going to—".

"Silence," Rukia demanded, "I don't know who you are or why you brought us here, but either way I don't trust you. Where is my companion, the one with orange hair?"

With a calm smile, Kaien pointed to the door and said, "He's resting in the next room. Would you like to see him?"

Kaien met Rukia's firm gaze and held it without difficulty. This immediately put her guard up, knowing that he must be either incredibly arrogant or immensely confident to show no hint of fear. Silently, Rukia nodded and let the couple lead the way out of the bedroom, her sword ready to attack if they turned on her.

The moment she entered the next room, her eyes shot to the head of orange that lay on a cot. There lay Ichigo, his head bandaged and his breathing calm and peaceful. There was no blood on the bandages, meaning that what Miyako mentioned about resting for three days was most likely accurate. Rukia's eyes quickly scanned the room and she found a door with sunlight peeking through the cracks.

A way outside! Without hesitation, she turned back toward Kaien and Miyako before slowly backing up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo. Wake up. We need to go!" she urged, slightly turned back to say to him. However, the orange haired samurai barely budged at the sound of her voice and Rukia groaned as she realized she would have to carry him. She continually looked between Ichigo and the door, desperately trying to figure a way to carry him out.

"See, everything's okay. We're all friends here." Kaien said, slowly approaching. "So just calm down and I'll explain everything Lady Kuchiki."

At the mention of her name, Rukia suddenly became aware that both these people, whom she'd never met, knew who she was. And if they knew that, there was only one explanation for it.

"Don't take me for a fool!" Rukia shouted, readying herself for combat. "I know that only a few people in this country know my name and why I'm here. The only ones who do – are those who serve Tsukishima, or am I mistaken?"

"Wait, please! You don't understand—!" Miyako tried to say but Rukia wasn't listening anymore. She shifted her position and readied her white blade for battle. At last, Kaien's smile faded and his face became stern.

Before anyone could see, Rukia felt something hit her chest and she flew back, her blade clattering to the floor. The raven haired woman landed next to Ichigo's cot and she coughed and wheezed for air. Her vision blurred but she could see her sword was within reach. She scrambled forward and grabbed the hilt but a strong foot planted itself on the blade, holding it down.

Rukia looked up to see Kaien, a blank expression on his face, bearing down at her. She immediately jumped back and threw a hand out in front of Ichigo. "Just as I thought, you're agents of Tsukishima after all," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I won't let you take me back."

Even as she said that, she glance to Ichigo and frowned. She could make a break for the door but she knew that she couldn't leave him here, with these people. She knew all too well what kind of tortures he would endure before they killed him, a fate far worse than death. Her pride and honor wouldn't allow her to abandon him to that fate, it would haunt her the rest of her days.

Because of that, there was no way to escape…for either of them.

A clanking noise startled her and she turned to see her sword lying at her feet. Her gaze shot up and she found Kaien smiling nervously at her. Grabbing her blade, Rukia again resumed her defensive stance.

"Oh, will you cut that out? I don't want to have to hit again." Kaien groaned as he held her gaze. "I said that we were friends and I meant it. A little faith will go a long way, Rukia Kuchiki."

The sharp glare that Rukia gave him didn't faze him in the least, something that unsettled her. "How do you know my name?" she suddenly asked, "I don't recall meeting either of you before." She clenched her hands tightly around her blade and prepared for another surprise attack.

Kaien rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, that's the funny part. We've never met in person but I've known you for quite a while now. Back when my wife and I served under Lord Byakuya, years ago."

A confused look came over Rukia but she kept her grip firm on the hilt of her sword as she said, "You expect me to believe that you served under my brother? How naïve do you think I am?"

"I'd say you're more _overly-cautious_ than naïve," Kaien replied with a chuckle, "Not that I don't understand why. Being held captive in enemy territory can be do that to you."

"And still you expect me to trust you," Rukia said. Kaien nodded at her words. She huffed and continued, "If you did serve my clan, you would have to be of a noble house. Do you have any proof?"

She watched Kaien as he eyed her carefully. Then he smiled, clapped his hands as if remembering something, and quickly departed. He came back a few moments later with something wrapped in a cloth. Slowly, he unwrapped it and revealed the crest of a clan that Rukia had almost forgotten.

"The Shiba Clan's Crest!" she couldn't help but exclaim, "You mean to tell me that—".

"That's right," Kaien answered, covering the crest. "My wife and I are all that remain of the main house of the Shiba Clan. At least, ever since my sister and brother went off to live in the wilds of the northern country that is."

Rukia's eyes widened at his explanation. The Shiba Clan had been longtime friends and allies of the Kuchiki Clan, until their clan's lineage all but died out in the previous generations. Even so, they had always been fiercely loyal to the Kuchiki Clan and sworn allegiance to them. She had heard that the remaining member had dispersed but never imaged she'd find someone from the main house in Tsukishima's country.

Suddenly, his name rang out Rukia's mind and she finally remembered where she had heard it before.

"You're Kaien Shiba. You were supposed to be the next head of the clan," she cautiously stole a glance at Ichigo, "That is, before the war with Yamamoto nearly wiped out your lineage. Tell me, what do you plan to do with us?" Kaien noticed the look she gave her companion and sighed.

"Honestly, we're not plotting anything. And don't worry, I'm not holding a grudge against your friend simply because he's from Yamamoto's Clan," he saw Rukia's eyes widen before narrowing dangerously. "Wondering how I know he's not from your clan? I saw the mark of the black butterfly on his arm while I treated his injuries. Only fugitives are forced to bear that and the only ones to receive it in the last ten years have been from Yamamoto's Clan—".

"Perhaps this isn't the best time to discuss such matters," Miyako interrupted, trying to clear the air. "Rukia, I'm sure that you're tired and want some more rest. I'll prepare some food for you too, if you'd like."

For a long time, silence filled the room. Rukia gripped her blade tightly but found her strength fading. Sleeping for three days had rendered her exhausted and it showed by how easily Kaien had disarmed and humiliated her. Finally, after deliberating silently with herself, the raven haired woman lowered her blade and nodded.

"Be plain with me, what do you plan to do with us? There must have been some reason that you saved us. What is it?" Rukia's question visibly caught Kaien off guard.

He stared at her for a moment before grinning happily and walking toward her. She moved to raise her sword but her body was already beginning to shut down again from exhaustion and she wasn't able to ready herself. She saw Kaien extend his hand and plop it down atop her head. Rukia braced for an attack or, at best, her face being crashed into the floor, but nothing happened.

After a few moments of silence, Rukia felt Kaien's hand ruffling her hair and she glanced up at him in utter shock.

"I saved you because I didn't want you two to die! What more of a reason do I need to help two badly injured people I find in the middle of the woods?!" He retracted his hand and placed it on his hip. "And shouldn't you be thanking me for that, by the way? It wasn't easy to carry the two of you, ya know!"

Frazzled, Rukia bowed her head suddenly and proclaimed, "T-T-Thank you, very much for helping us." She realized what she did too late and shook her head in frustration. Before she had a chance to retort about how foolish this whole event was, Miyako moved to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Now that we're all on the same page, let's get you back to bed. You'll need your rest for your journey."

"H-How did you—?" Rukia began as the woman led her back to her room. She couldn't finish speaking as Miyako gently took the blade from her weary hand and laid her down on the cot. She picked up the white scabbard and slowly replaced the blade inside it, handing it back to Rukia.

"If you've come this way, then you're most likely heading to the border. It's only a day's journey from here but you'll need rest to make it." Miyako pulled a warm blanket over her and smiled. "So for now, just rest and I'll bring you something to eat soon."

From the doorway, Kaien said, "I'll take care of this guy so don't you worry. You'll both be up and able in no time!" He grinned and slowly closed the door, leaving the women along.

Rukia stared at the woman suspicious before playing her head down and staring up that the roof. "Why help us?" her harsh tone drew Miyako's attention, "You're putting yourselves in danger, for people you don't truly know. Why?"

She heard Miyako chuckle softly and turned her head to see the woman smiling warmly down at her. Miyako reached out and patted Rukia's head gently. "Does anyone _need_ a reason to help someone who is in need?"

The questioned stunned the raven haired woman and she was unable to respond. Finally, she turned her head away and slowly closed her eyes, sighing. "Then, I am in your debt…Thank you," she whispered as sleep quickly took her.

Miyako sighed but smiled at the same time. "You haven't changed, Little Rukia."

* * *

"…and that's the current situation. Right now, it may be hard for the two of you to get across the border, at least without help."

Rukia's eyes shot open as soft voices nearby continued. Beyond the door to her room, she wearily glanced to it and listened. Among them was the voice she recognized the most.

"I see. I suppose I need to thank you then."

That was Ichigo's voice! Almost stunned, the raven haired warrior climbed out of her cot and slowly moved to the door. Along the way, she heard them continue talking but they quieted down and she couldn't hear anymore. She pressed her ear to the door and listened carefully.

"So, Rukia woke up before me?" she heard Ichigo ask.

"Yeah, and she had much more startled reaction than you did. Nearly took Miyako's head off, which I wasn't to partial to myself." That voice was definitely Kaien, his informal tone giving him away instantly. She heard the shuffling of feet and footstep in her direction.

"So she's in here?" Ichigo asked, moving closer. Rukia jumped back, startled, and was knocked to the floor the moment Ichigo pushed it open. She fell on her back before gritting her teeth and glaring up at him. He took a moment to register what happened and smirked down at her.

"Morning," he extended his hand down to her, "Sleep well?"

For a moment, she though of how peaceful life had been while he was asleep, and missed it. She slapped his hand away and grunted, picking herself up. "I slept fine, thank you." She turned and gathered her sword, "Now that you're awake, we should get going."

"Hold up. We're not going anywhere, at least not yet."

Rukia's eyes shot to him and she groaned. "We don't have time to waste. The longer we wait the more people Tsukishima can enslave and sell. We need get back to—".

"I said we're staying and that's what we're gonna do," Ichigo fired back, strangely out of breath, "We can figure out a way across the border later. For now let's just—".

He was silenced as Rukia jabbed his side with her sheathed blade and grabbed his robes. "I told you that we don't have time for that!" Rukia shouted, throwing her cloak over her shoulder and pushing him toward the door. "We've already lost too much time! We can't afford to—".

The world around her spun and suddenly she felt her body going limp. Her sword and cloak fell to the floor as she stumbled. The arm pushing Ichigo slipped and her legs buckled. Before she hit the floor a pair of arms steadied her. Shaking off her dizziness, she saw Ichigo holding her up by pushing against her shoulders. He pushed her back, making her sit down on the cot. The moment her body hit the cot, all energy seemed to drain out of her and she found it hard to breathe. Against her will, her eyes closed and she fought to stay awake.

Ichigo weakly sat next to her, his head falling back against the wall. He was breathing heavily too, she could hear his ragged breaths. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at him. Although his head was no longer bandaged, the wound was probably still affecting him.

"Neither of us have eaten for three days," he whispered, trying to conserve energy, "We need to eat, rest and get back to full health before we make for the border. If not…we'll die."

Rukia looked away and closed her eyes, still fighting to stay conscious. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked up at the roof. "But, if we don't…hurry. It'll happen again," she whispered, "And I…won't let them…"

Her eyes slowly closed and her voice faded.

Ichigo glanced at her and saw that she had already lost consciousness. His eyes radiated sadness as he looked up before letting his eyes rest as well. From the doorway, Kaien and Miyako watched the pair with hesitation.

Just before Ichigo slipped back into slumber, he whispered, "I know. We won't let them…get away with it. There's…no way…to forget…"

* * *

_Rukia and her team were deep underground, far below a brothel located in the center of Tsukishima's territory. They had stumbled upon this place while investigating the disappearance of one of their clansman. A woman of the Kuchiki Clan, Kiku, had disappeared while working as a spy in this brothel. _

"_God, it sinks down here!" Rangiku, the big sister of the team, said as they traversed the dim passageways. _

"_What is that smell, anyway?" Momo asked, "It rustic and kind smells like—"._

"_Blood." _

_All of the members turned to Rukia as she spoke, the raven haired woman glaring down at a handprint made from a fresh wound. Orihime nearly gagged and Tatsuki growled at the sight. Wordlessly, they all passed through an iron gate and made their way deeper inside. Taking a torch from the wall, Rukia led her team into the bowels of the dungeon._

_As they entered into a large room, they all gasped at the sight in front of them. Cages lined the wall, filthy and disease filled water dripping from the ceiling. Inside were a number of men, women and children. Primarily women. _

"_Orihime. Momo." The two stood at attention to Rukia's command. "Find a way to get these people out." _

_Momo slowly approached and said, "I know we need to get them out but…if we free them all like this then we might be discovered—"._

"_I don't care." _

_Rukia's eyes were burning with rage and she was barely holding it in. Momo backed away and ran into Rangiku, who smiled down at her friend. _

"_Rukia's right," Rangiku agreed, "Regardless of our situation, these people need us. That's why we came here, isn't it?" _

_The blonde woman's reassuring smile dispelled Momo's fears and she immediately began looking for a way to free the captive. Rangiku turned back to Rukia, who was glaring at a door far in the back. She and Tatsuki moved next to Rukia and steeled themselves. _

"_If the rumors are true…" Tatsuki said, as Rukia grabbed the handle and pulled open the door. They entered and lit a nearby torch, illuminating the room. The image before bile rise up in all of their throats. _

_Chained to the wall were five young women. Each one of them had their legs either amputated or mangled beyond repair, knees spread and chained apart to offer a full view of their sex. Blood and bruises covered their abused bodies. A sickening smell of rotting flesh washed over them and Tatsuki couldn't stop herself from vomiting. _

_Holding in her bile, Rukia approached them and gasped as she recognized the one in the center. "Kiku!" she screamed, rushing to her side. Rangiku followed and began unfastening her chains. _

_Rukia grit her teeth at the sight of her once beautiful friend. Kiku's legs were smashed and mangled, her body cut and bloody. At the sound of Rukia's shriek, the abused woman barely managed to lift her head. Her eye opened and the women gasped as they saw her eyes had been seared. _

"…_Mhy Lhdy…" Kiku strained her voice to say. As she spoke, Rukia saw that her teeth had been forcibly removed. Immediately, the raven haired woman took her mangled companion into her arms and held her gently. _

"_We're getting you out of here," Rukia promised, stroking her hair, "And we're going to make Tsukishima pay for what he's done!"_

_Kiku gave a relieved sigh before smiling and falling limp in Rukia's arms. All of the women's eyes widened as their friend passed. Very slowly, Rukia stood up and clenched her fists. Rangiku wanted to say something but knew that anything she said now would only worsen the situation. Tatsuki fought back tears as she looked at her fallen ally. _

_Suddenly, Orihime shouted from the door. "We've got company! The soldier's followed us!" _

_Rukia spun around and rushed past her allies and toward the entrance to the underground area. In front of her stood at least thirty samurai, armed and eager to kill. They drew their blades and smirked as they approached the short woman. They watched as she drew her pure white blade and took her stance. _

"_You plan to fight all of us?!" one of them laughed and pointed his blade at Rukia, "Women should learn their place and—"._

_The man didn't have time to finish as his blade clattered to the floor, his hand still connected to the hilt. He stared at the missing appendage and screamed before Rukia drove her blade into his chest. Just before he died, the man looked down to see her violet eyes filled with rage, tears spilling down her cheeks. _

_Rukia kicked his abdomen to dislodge her sword and flicked the blood off her blade. She glared fiercely at the now terrified soldiers and wiped her eyes. Just before she rushed them, she whispered:_

"_I won't forgive you…"_

* * *

Rukia shot up out of bed, her hair matted and her pillow drenched. She wiped her head and discovered a cold sweat slipping down her forehead. She breathed deep and slow, the images still fresh in her mind. That night haunted her nightmares every night since she and her team had discovered Tsukishima's secret.

She looked around the tiny room and found a new addition. Ichigo lay on a cot on the opposite side of the room, sleeping. Even in the dark she could see his face twisted and angry.

"What horrible things does he see in _his_ sleep I wonder?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure," Kaien's voice startled her, making her eyes shoot to him. She hadn't even noticed he was there. He stood in the corner by the door and smiled softly. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. I was just making sure you two had someone to help if you woke up."

Rukia turned away and replied, "You don't have to do that—".

"But I want to," he answered, leaning back against the wall, "By the way, why were you in such a hurry to leave?" Rukia stiffened but said nothing, making Kaien sigh. "Look, I'm not saying you don't have your reasons but you need to understand. Neither you or Ichigo had the strength to make it out of town, let alone the border."

"I need to get back," she said softly, catching his attention. "Without me, Byakuya won't have the proof he needs to stop Tsukishima."

"Proof? What is that supposed to—", Kaien's eyes widened and his eyes suddenly grew fierce. "Tsukishima was going to sell you, wasn't he?"

Rukia eyed him suspiciously. "And how do you know that?"

Kaien scoffed, folded her arms and said, "Trust me, not many people _don't_ know about that bastard's activities. It's just that if anyone says anything, they end up either arrested or disappear completely. Sometimes whole families at once."

Even though she didn't want to believe it, Rukia knew he was telling the truth. She'd seen it with her own eyes. And no matter how much she wanted to forget, deep down she knew it was her duty to remember those people. All of the people who were sold and enslaved. All the people who had been mangled and abused.

Kiku. She had to remember Kiku…and she needed to avenge her.

But to do that, she needed to get out of this territory and back to her clan. When Byakuya saw that she wasn't dead, as Tsukishima claimed, it would be grounds for his army to launch a full assault on the rival lord. For years, the Kuchiki Clan had tolerated Tsukishima because he kept them out of his affairs but that no longer mattered. Even though it was Rukia who initiated the conflict, kidnapping and trying to kill her was not something Byakuya would overlook.

There was a reason why Tsukishima never dared to cross Byakuya, even trying to marry Rukia to procure and alliance. Tsukishima's army paled in comparison to the Kuchiki Clan's massive force. Not only that, the surrounding nations would gladly support the Kuchiki Clan, if only to be rid of a rival Lord.

Now the only issue was, could Rukia make it back to the Kuchiki territory. She glanced to Ichigo and frowned. She was using him as much as he was using her.

Gripping her blanket tightly, the raven haired woman turned to Kaien and asked, "Do you know a way across the border?"

He raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Yeah, but only the path that leads to it." He gestured to Ichigo and continued, "I told Ichigo about it but it seems he's already aware of its existence. You've got yourself a capable guide."

For the first time in days, Rukia let a small smile grace her lips as she looked back at the slumbering Ichigo.

"Yes, I do indeed."

Kaien smiled at that look. "You must trust him a lot. Considering you've only know each other a few days, I'd think you'd be more skeptical." He smirked at the confused look she gave him. "Ichigo told me what happened, although I'm sure he left out some details."

"I don't trust him," she firmly declared, "Not completely anyway. I have faith that he will keep his word but that's all. After all, he's a wanted criminal of my clan."

Kaien shrugged and said, "True but would a criminal go so far for someone responsible for keeping him from his home?"

The raven haired woman kept silent and frowned. After a few minutes of silence, Kaien pushed off the wall and said, "Either way, just get some rest. Miyako will wake you in a while. She's making her smoked fish and miso special, so look forward to it!"

With a grin on his face, Kaien pushed open the door and left Rukia alone with the sleeping Ichigo. She glanced to her sleeping companion and laid back down to rest. Thoughts of Ichigo coming to her aid over the last few days invaded her mind and made her sigh.

"He's only doing this for himself," she whispered, "Just like I am."

* * *

"So, there's a hidden path under the border?" Kaien asked, watching Ichigo and Rukia eat their meal.

Ichigo slurped his miso soup before answering, "Yeah. An old friend discovered it by accident when he was transporting good to the border. We've made use of it several times over the last few years."

"Are you talking about Uryu?" Rukia asked, finishing her fish.

Ichigo nodded and went back to his explanation. "All we need to do is get inside the main building in front of the border. From there, I can lead us out."

"That's where I come in," Kaien took over, "I'll lead you to the border, since I took you so far off your original course. That way, you won't get lost or lose more time. Luckily, the border's just a day's journey from here."

He turned to his wife and nodded. Miyako smiled back at him began to pick up the dishes from their meal. It had already been a full day since the pair had awoken and another night of rest along with a few more meals would make them at least healthy enough to travel. That would be enough or at least it should have been.

As she washed the dishes, Miyako casually said, "I still think you should stay two more days. You won't be at full strength after what you went through and before you say anything," she stopped Rukia from speaking up, "I know how important it is that you get home soon. I just feel that you should rest more, just in case. You never know what could happen."

"That is a good point," Kaien agreed, "What if the tunnel collapsed and you have to cross the border somewhere else? This is kind of risky in your current states, now isn't it?"

Ichigo exchanged a look with Rukia and she nodded in understanding. "We appreciate the offer, really. But we just can't wait," Ichigo insisted, "Now might be our only chance and if we waste it, then you'll have put yourselves in danger for nothing."

Now it was Kaien and Miyako's turn to exchange a look, but one of confusion. Turning back, Miyako replied, "How would it for nothing? We took you in, knowing the risks and are prepared for the consequences. After all, we're members of the proud Shiba Clan."

"Exactly! Our loyalty speaks for itself. We'd both do anything we could to help the two of you. Our pride as the last of the main house would never let us abandon anyone," Kaien concurred, smirking with pride.

"Be that as it may," Rukia interjected, "We still plan to go. With or without your assistance." Her face was stern and Ichigo matched it instantly. The Shiba's stared at them uneasily before nodding to each other and standing.

Miyako walked to the small cabinet nearby and opened it to reveal their robes and packs. "I've prepared your clothes and packs. I restocked your food, since most of it was ruined by the rain, and provided and extra blanket for you, since I noticed you only had one."

Rukia glared at Ichigo but he ignored it.

"And I have this for you," Kaien said as he pulled something from a drawer. He unfolded large paper and laid it out for them. It was a map that marked the surrounding area, with specific roads already marked. "These road marked in red are heavily guarded. We'll need to go through the forest—".

A loud knocking sound disrupted Kaien's words and everyone's gaze shot to the door.

"Master Kaien! Are you home?"

"Shit!" Kaien swore, folding the map and putting it in the closet with their packs.

Ichigo and Rukia stood at attention, not sure what to do. Luckily, Miyako ushered them into the room they had slept in Kaien already there and working on something. He pulled up a hidden lever on the floor and revealed a space beneath the floorboards. He gestured them over.

"Get in!" he whispered loudly.

They rushed to the hole and Ichigo went in first, taking up a lot of space. Rukia stared down at the remaining room and gritted her teeth. Swallowing her pride, she squeezed herself as best she could into the space next to Ichigo. However, she just couldn't manage to get in enough to close the hatch.

Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed her head and thrust her face into his chest. She struggled for a moment before he said, "Grab onto me! It's the only way we'll both fit!"

Rukia's adrenaline rushed and she begrudgingly did as he instructed, pressing her body completely against him. That was just enough for Kaien to close the hatch and re-latch it. Light dimly came through the floorboard but was quickly covered when Miyako tossed a blanket over the floor, leaving them in darkness.

It was incredibly uncomfortable to have her face pressed against his chest, his chin resting on her head, their hips clasped together from the sheer lack of space. Rukia focused on breathing and nothing else, until Ichigo opened his mouth to whisper, "If we're found here, we're done for."

With no room to move and no way to escape without Miyako and Kaien's help, things seemed grim indeed. However, Rukia closed her eyes and simple replied, "They won't let that happen. The Shiba Clan isn't known as the most loyal and respectful clan for no reason. We just have to trust them."

"Trust, huh?"

His tone was condescending but Rukia didn't blame him. After all, trust wasn't exactly something that came to either of them very easily. And unfortunately, that was all they could do as they heard muffled voices above.

* * *

"Master Kaien! Are you in?!" the voice outside shouted louder.

Kaien ruffled his hair and pulled his robes loose. "I'm coming!" he shouted great frustration.

He turned to see his wife was ready and went to the door. Opening it, he found a group of soldiers led by the man in charge of this area – Abura Mushi. He was a stocky but lean at the same time, his eyes big and wide, almost as if they were hollow. And the way he smiled only seemed send shivers up most men's spines.

"Sorry to disturb you, Master Kaien." Abura said to him before noting his disheveled appearance. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Kaien groaned and replied, "As a matter of fact, yes. You did."

Abura peaked past him and saw Miyako avert her gaze, pulling up her kimono with a heavy blush. Taken aback, Abura coughed abruptly and said, "Uh, yes, I see. My sincerest apologies but I'm afraid I need to ask for your cooperation."

"Regarding what?" Kaien asked, his eyebrow raised.

"We need to search you residence," Abura told him carefully moving past him and entering the home. "As you know, we've received reports that the bandits that attacked Lord Tsukishima were in this area."

"And invading a man's home is relevant, how?" Kaien demanded, folding his arms and tapping his fingers.

"I understand that you are upset but you must understand," Abura smiled his wicked grin and continued, "In the last few days, your neighbors reported shouts and loud crashes coming from your home. Quite unusual for a couple that hasn't been known for violence in the last ten years, isn't it?"

Kaien's eyes widened before he sighed, exasperated. "That's what this is about? If that's all you want, feel free to search my entire home. We have nothing to hide." He moved and sat next to his wife, who shyly pulled her robe up to fully cover herself.

Abura nodded and instructed his men to search, two of them staying outside to keep watch. They began fervently looking around, searching the bedroom next door and looking in all the cabinets. One of them opened the closet that held Rukia and Ichigo's packs and gazed in, but he saw nothing.

Miyako kept her smirk hidden as they closed the closet, never knowing that she had used Ichigo's special robe to hide the packs in the back where it was darkened. The search continued and Abura slowly approached the couple, his grin still in place.

"Tell me, if you have nothing to hide, what was the commotion about?" the grin on his face seemed to spread wider but it didn't faze either of them.

"A disagreement," Miyako informed him, bowing deeply. "I apologize for being the cause of such trouble."

"Excuse me?" Abura questioned, completely buying her act.

Kaien took his wife hand and took a deep breath. "My wife asked something of me and I lost my temper." He motioned Abura closer to listen, which he did. "Miyako wanted a child and I was against it. Have been for years actually."

"A child!" Abura shouted, drawing attention. His men stared at him for a moment but he motioned them to continue. "I-I'm surprised. After ten years without children, I had assumed—".

Giving an exhausted sigh, Kaien cut him off with, "It's only my stubbornness that didn't make it happen. But that led to me upsetting Miyako, which I never wanted. And so tonight…I finally consented."

Abura's eyes widened and he suddenly felt very foolish. "Ah, I-I see. C-Congratulations, then. Uh, well, I'd better assist with the search." He stood up and aggressively pushed his men aside, going into the bedroom. His embarrassment made him snap at his men, "What are you doing?!" he shouted to a soldier that was about to lift the blanket off the floor.

"I-I was merely going to—".

As the soldier stumbled through his words, Abura looked around to see that this bedroom was in shambles, as if everything was throw in here to not clutter up the room where the Shiba's had been consummating! Abura kicked the soldier over, making him drop the blanket and shouted, "This is fine! They obviously aren't here! We're going!"

All of the soldiers ceased their search and quickly departed the room. As they all headed outside, Abura was the last to leave, spinning around to bow to the Shiba's. "H-Have a pleasant evening!"

And with that, he slammed the door and left the couple alone.

* * *

Kaien and Miyako waited for nearly ten minutes before they allowed themselves to laugh and embrace, sharing a passionate kiss.

"How was I?" Miyako asked with a grin.

"Beautiful, as always!"

They kissed again before Kaien rushed off to the bedroom and lifted the heavy hatch. Ichigo and Rukia looked up at him as he grinned down at them. "Well, don't you look comfy!"

"Get me the hell out of here," Rukia demanded, her voice muffled by Ichigo's chest. She wriggled her arm out and up toward Kaien. Ichigo scoffed but said nothing. Kaien chuckled at their aversion to the situation and gripped Rukia's hand.

"At once, Lady Rukia."

Kaien pulled her out, followed by Ichigo and Miyako came into the room, closing the door. She handed them their clothes and packs. Rukia looked at her suspiciously before taking her equipment and sword.

"I thought you wanted us to stay?" she questioned, pulling her cloak on and tying her blade to her waist.

"I still do but plans change," Miyako explained, sighing. "Thanks to you, I have to get pregnant."

Ichigo and Rukia's mouths dropped as they looked between her and Kaien, who was nervously scratching his head.

"Yeah, things kinda got a bit crazy but, uh, don't worry about it?" he said, before grabbing some supplies for himself. "But it looks like we'll need to go tonight. People are already suspicious."

"Isn't it dangerous to go now? So soon after they searched you?" Ichigo pointed out but still fitted his cloak over his shoulders and tied his hat on.

Kaien secured his pack to his waist and put on a heavy cloak for the weather, saying, "Maybe, but if we go now, I can get back by tomorrow night and that's just enough time so that they don't notice that I'm missing."

As Kaien and Ichigo finished getting prepared, Rukia slowly approached Miyako and asked, "You don't really have to get pregnant, do y—?".

"Oh, never mind about that!" Miyako said, her face flushing, "Besides, if that's what it takes for me to get over my fear of childbirth then I suppose I'll just have to deal with it."

Although confused, Rukia hung her head a bit. These people had done so much, continued to do so much for her and all she did was distrust them. She clenched her fists and suddenly bowed to Miyako, startling her.

"Thank you, for all you've done for me…and my clan."

Rukia was unprepared when she felt Miyako wrap her arms around her and pull her into a tight hug. Although surprised, Rukia returned the hug in earnest and allowed the other woman to whisper in her ear, "Take care, Lady Rukia."

Pulling back, Rukia allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she replied, "And you as well. I hope you bear a health child."

The women smiled at each other in silence before Ichigo called out, "Hey, Rukia! What's the hold up? We need to get going!"

"I'm aware of that," Rukia retorted turning back to him with a frown, "I was giving Miyako a proper thank you, since you obviously weren't going to."

"What?! I was just thanking Kaien for all his help!"

"So you say."

Ichigo grit his teeth and scoffed before turning away. "Whatever. We're in a hurry aren't we?"

Rukia huffed and pulled her hood up over her head. "Yes, we are. And your complaining isn't helping."

Ichigo turned and glared at her again, making eye contact. Even through their harsh comments, it was clear that they were still apprehensive about leaving so soon, especially after being so closely pressed together. The uncomfortable silence dug into them but neither knew what to say.

Finally, Ichigo sighed and said, "Thanks…by the way." Rukia raised an eyebrow at him so he continued, "You save me, back in the forest during the rain. I, at least, owe you my thanks."

Surprisingly, hearing him thank her for that felt, oddly, refreshing. After going through so much in the last few days, it was nice to know that he was grateful. She gave a small chuckle and replied, "I did what I had to. You are my partner, after all. If only until we get back home."

"Right."

They exchanged a smirk and nodded, a feeling of comradery between them.

Meanwhile, Kaien went up to his wife and kissed her tenderly before grinning in her face. "Ten years I been pestering you about kids and _this_ is what it takes."

Miyako rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't expect this all to be easy."

"Easy? No. Fun?" he gave her another quick kiss, "Yes!"

She smacked his head before hugging him tightly and whispering, "Be sure to come back to me." Kaien wrapped her arms around her and held her close, kissing her forehead and laying his chin on her head.

"When I have I ever broken my word?"

Pulling back from her, Kaien took a moment to smile at her before turning and moving to the door. Slowly he opened it and glanced out. A moment later, he signaled to Ichigo and Rukia to follow. Checking both directions carefully, the trio slid out the door and dashed toward the nearby forest, speeding off into the night. After they left, Miyako peeked out before pulling the door shut.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a pair of eyes watched the departure.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Now that was a thrilling chapter! So much happened but even more will come later on! I spend a long time getting this chapter just the way I wanted it and it took me all night! Sleep time for me now! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, favs, and follows my stories. You guys are the reason I keep doing this and have so much fun with it! Please leave me a review to know how I'm doing and keep on smiling my beautiful readers! **


	6. Intentions

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Intentions

"We'll rest here for an hour, then on to the border."

Kaien set his pack down as he spoke, slowly lowing himself to the ground. Ichigo and Rukia nodded in response and did the same. Kaien dug into his back and pulled out a wrapped package, holding it out to them.

"Some balled rice?" He said, taking one for himself, "Miyako wanted me to make sure you kept your strength up."

The pair took a rice ball of their own and quietly ate. Neither of them spoke, either from concentration or tiredness, no one knew. Kaien watched the two of them closely, noting that they never looked at each other for more than a few moments before averting their gaze. He sighed and leaned back, staring up at the night sky. Slowly, he closed his eyes and thought to rest for a bit.

A few more minutes of silence lasted before Rukia asked, "This tunnel you've told us about, what if it's no longer functioning?" Her question made Kaien open one eye and secretly glance at Ichigo. The orange haired man stopped eating and thought for a moment.

"If the tunnel's out, then we'll have to cross the northern border."

"The northern border is past the snowy mountain range and they stretches for miles. Is there any other way to go? Perhaps near this border?" Rukia inquired, finishing her rice.

Again, Ichigo pondered but quietly resumed eating. Kaien looked between the two of them without their knowledge, studying their interaction. Both of their faces were stern and they hardly looked at each other. The orange haired samurai gave an exasperated sigh after finishing his rice.

"Unfortunately, I don't know any other routes and taking the time to search for another way across would take at least a few days."

"Time we don't have," Rukia concluded, "We'll just have to hope that your tunnel hasn't been discovered or destroyed."

As they sat in silence, Kaien was about to lose his composure. The two of them may simply have been discussing their next move but it felt more like a business arrangement than two people discussing options! They called themselves partners but in Kaien's mind, this was nothing more than two people tolerating each other. He yawned and sat up, dedicated to fixing this.

He smiled at Rukia and asked, "So, how's Byakuya doing?" The raven haired woman's gaze shot to him. "It's been over ten years since I last saw him."

Although surprised, Rukia managed to reply, "He's doing well, as far as I know. I haven't seen him since he gave me the mission to investigate Tsukishima's activities." Ichigo appeared to be watching the conversation nonchalantly but paid close attention, a fact that Kaien noticed instantly.

"And how have the people of your clan adjusted?" Kaien asked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Adjusted?"

Kaien chuckled and said, "Adjusted to the commoner girl becoming the next heir to the clan?"

Rukia's eyes widened and Kaien laughed as her mouth hung open and she tried to form words. Ichigo tried not to stare at her but the shock of this news made him unable to look away. With that little comment, Kaien knew that he'd opened up a massive wall that Rukia had been holding up for years.

"U-Uh, well…" Rukia managed to stutter, trying to come up with the right words, "I suppose I never thought about it much. My only concern has been the safety and well-being of my clan and our people."

"I'm sure that Byakuya believes in you, if he was willing to announce you as the next heir." Kaien had heard the news along with most of the surrounding clans. To many it was a shock, considering that she had been adopted into the clan. However, that wasn't what confused Ichigo so much.

"What do you mean by commoner girl? Weren't you adopted from another noble house?"

Ichigo's question drew both of their attentions, particularly Rukia's. A smirk crept onto Kaien's face, he had been right. Not only was Ichigo unaware of Rukia's history, he was probably keeping his own a tight secret as well. And in the Shiba Head's mind, the only way to truly trust someone is to know exactly who they are.

These two were on the way but they needed this little push to get them going, or at least he hoped. It all depended on Rukia now, and if she was willing to tell him the truth about her position.

"No," Rukia finally answered him, "Before being adopted into the Kuchiki Clan, I was merely an orphan on the streets."

"Really? I never would have expected that," Ichigo said, genuinely surprised.

She glared at him a bit, "And why's that so hard to imagine?"

He didn't flinch at her gaze, "Because you give off the air of nobility. Nothing about you suggests that you were an orphan. Were you adopted as a child?"

Rukia was actually taken aback by his interest. The raven haired woman never imagined having to explain her situation to him but she wasn't going to lie. "No, I was taken into the clan when I was fifteen. My older sister – Hisana, and I were separated as children. Apparently, Byakuya found her starving on the side of the road one day and nursed her back to health. They married the following year."

As she recollected this story, Ichigo found her beginning to soften her tone and even saw her lips tug into a small smile. Oddly enough, it felt refreshing to tell this old story to Ichigo, because he was actually listening and seemed interested.

"As for myself, I was left to fend for myself on the streets. Life was hard but not unbearable. I made friends, good friends. They became my family and I never needed anything but the life I'd known. That is, until the day that Byakuya found me." Her tone hardened and her face became stern. "On that day, I learned that I had a sister and that she was looking for me. I also learned that she was dying."

Rukia hung her head a bit and looked away from both Ichigo and Kaien. "When I went to see her, I found her unable to move and on the verge of death. The sister I never knew I had was dying and there was nothing I could do." She pulled her sword from her waist and looked at it with a gentle gaze.

"However, she was so kind and gentle, apologizing for not being there to take care of me. It was then that she gave me this sword. She had it made especially for me, wanting to do something to protect me after being separated for so long."

She gripped the sword tightly and managed a melancholy smile, replacing the blade back in her belt. "After her passing, my brother formally adopted me into the clan and I was taught how to behave like a noble. It was hard, but I wanted to live up to the reputation that my sister had left behind. And after several years of training, Byakuya allowed me to join his army."

Rukia finally turned back to them and said, "It wasn't easy to gain the approval of my clansmen. After all, a commoner had never been adopted into a noble house before. I had to be wary of everyone." Her eyes hardened and a familiar frown settled on her face. "Many people of my clan tried to use extortion to have me removed and others…tried more ruthless methods—".

"They tried to kill you."

Rukia was surprised that it was Ichigo who spoke. He was staring at her, unable to look away as she recounted her story. The look in his eyes perplexed her, as if she could see that he had undergone that same kind of treatment. Shaking her head and forcing herself to focus she nodded and said, "Since many of them were high ranking officials, there was no way to prove their involvement without angering the rest of the clan. And because they were favored by the elders, Byakuya couldn't even have them investigated."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ichigo nearly shouted, "They tried to kill you and your brother didn't do anything against them! What kind of brother doesn't protect his only remaining family?!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Rukia shouted back, leaning toward him and glaring. "My brother already broke the laws twice. Once to marry my sister and another to allow me into the clan. He nearly jeopardized his position as head of the clan just to fulfill his promise to my sister. Anymore and he could have been removed and one of the people who tried to have me killed would have taken power!"

"That's no excuse," the orange haired man retorted, "Brothers should always…protect their sisters…" His voice faded out and he looked away, hanging his head. Rukia noted his change in behavior but didn't call him out on it, opting to continue her story.

"Anyway. After that, I decided that the best way to deal with these nobles was to earn the trust of the elders, which was not easy." She involuntarily grimaced, "I spent five years battling our enemies, spying on enemy nations, all the while avoiding the attempts my own clansmen made on my life."

Even if she didn't voice it, it was clear that the betrayal she felt cut into her deeply. How this woman managed to stay loyal to her clan was beyond Ichigo's comprehension but he let her go on.

"The upside is that my service in the army has earned me the respect of many of my fellow clansmen, the ones that are fighting for their lives just to keep our clan safe. I even have my own unit, comprised of women who also desire to prove their loyalty to the clan."

She took a deep cleansing breath and continued, "I thought I would spend the rest of my life as a soldier, that is, until the day came that Byakuya received the elders' blessing and announced me as the next head of the clan."

Kaien nodded in affirmation and replied, "The first female to ever be made head of the Kuchiki Clan and she's not even a blood relative. That's quite an achievement for you in only ten years."

Rukia smiled at his comment and sighed in relief. "It's been a long road but now I finally have the means to make my clan and sister proud." She smiled brightly and Ichigo snuck a peak at it before being draw in and staring.

Kaien saw this and held in his laughter. Ichigo had been traveling with Rukia for almost a week now and this was obviously the first time he'd learned anything personal about her. Not to mention happening to see her smile! Unfortunately, the orange haired samurai realized what he was doing and averted his gaze.

Kaien shrugged off Ichigo aversion to see her smile and said, "Well, we'll be sure to get you back to your clan soon. Won't we Ichigo?"

Rukia's smile faded and she glanced to Ichigo who was currently glaring daggers at Kaien. Slowly, he met Rukia's gaze and they held it for a while. It became clear that he wasn't going to respond so she took the initiative and said, "And from there, I'll do whatever I can to get you back to your clan as well."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to sigh and look away. "I just want to get home. I could care less about my clan. They can all go to hell for all I care."

He turned to see Rukia giving him a disgusted look. "How can you say that about your clan? You may not be a member of nobility but at the very least they deserve your respect—".

"Like yours does for wanting you dead!" he shouted angrily, shooting to his feet. "All the nobility do is think of themselves, never giving a thought to the people who suffer right in front of them!"

Rukia refused to back down and calmly said, "Not all of the nobility think of themselves, Ichigo. And some of them…have even harsher lives than the commoners."

Ichigo breathed heavily and kept eye contact with her. She narrowed her eyes, not relenting from his outburst. Kaien looked on with caution, not intending for this to happen. They were both at the boiling point; a culmination of stress, constant struggle for survival, and the tension of being captured.

Oddly enough, it was Ichigo whose gaze softened and sighed, surprising Rukia. He kept eye contact as he sat back down and said, "Sorry about that. Let's just say that my clan isn't exactly well received by me or my family."

An awkward silence filled the area and Ichigo finally looked away, exhaling in depression. Kaien sighed as well and laid back down, feeling that he'd done enough damage. It had gone well until this point and he was happy enough with that.

That's why he was startled when Rukia proclaimed, "Alright, that's fine."

Kaien opened one eye to see her staring at Ichigo intently. The orange haired man shifted his gaze back to her and was obviously surprised by the kindhearted look in her eyes. Absentmindedly, he asked, "You aren't going to ask about my family?"

A short silence followed before Rukia shook her head. "It's obviously a deep, jagged wound that you're not ready to open. And I have no way of stepping into your heart without dirtying it. So I'll wait, and if the time comes that you want to talk about it—".

Rukia smiled warmly at him and finished, "I'll be there to listen."

For a moment, all that existed for Ichigo was that smile and those words. They rang in his ears and his mind slowly processed them over and over. After that moment, he found himself smiling warmly back at her. Neither of them said anything more, the look in their eyes was more than enough to communicate their intentions.

The two of them had no idea that only a few feet away, Kaien had his eyes closed and his face turned up toward the sky, a grin on his face.

* * *

Miyako walked around the market, perusing the herbs the local herbalist had on sale. She had already finished buying food for the next food days but something else was lingering on her mind. Her hand rested on her chin as she though aloud, "What was the plant again?"

"Miyako, so great to see you." A friendly voice behind the counter disrupted her thoughts. She turned to see the herbalist smiling at her and coming her way. "I don't see you at my stand often. Anything particular you're in the market for?" the shopkeeper woman said.

"Uh, well I am looking for a certain medicinal herb but I can't seem to recall its name," she confessed, "It's supposed to increase, uh…_fertility_."

At this, the herbalist's head retracted and she gave Miyako an odd look. "That's strange. I thought you were against giving birth, that's why you convinced your husband to wait until you were ready. Has something changed?"

Miyako's eyes widened and she nervously smiled before replying, "Yes, well…I recently decided to consent and that's why I thought to, uh, see if you had any of that certain plant in stock."

The herbalist shrugged and picked up an herb from the back table. "This is what your after. Boil it and drink it with your tea, that's the most effective way to get it into your system." Miyako nodded and sighed in relief before exchanging a few coins.

Just as she was about to walk away, the herbalist called out, "Oh, I forgot to mention. Where did you husband get off to?"

Miyako froze and turned back. "I don't know what you mean," she replied plainly.

The herbalist tilted her head and said, "The other night I saw him leaving your house in a mad rush. I think there was a messenger or two with him. Was something that matter?"

Miyako instantly paled but she maintained a sweet smile and answered, "Oh, yes. Kaien was called away to his family's home. His father is sick and it looks like he may not recover." She lied perfectly and the herbalist smiled and sighed.

"I see. I thought it was something like that. Why else would he run off in the middle of the night like that?" Miyako nodded and turned to leave but the herbalist stopped her again, "Wait, didn't his father pass away some years ago?"

Miyako gripped her shopping basket tightly and said, "Yes. Oh, did I say it was his father? I meant his mother. Silly me, getting that confused. Sorry but I need to be off now."

"Alright dear, take care." The herbalist smiled and waved to her. After Miyako had gone, the shopkeeper woman pondered, "Odd. Master Kaien told me that both his parents had passed. This is strange indeed."

From behind her, a tall shadow was cast over her and the herbalist looked to see Abura Mushi standing next to her. With his usual grin plastered on his face, he asked:

"If I may be so bold, what about Master Kaien did you find so odd?"

* * *

Kaien led Ichigo and Rukia up a steep hill, the tree line ending at the top. The sun hadn't risen yet and the darkness helped to cloak all of them.

"Just over this hill and we can see the border," he announced as they slowly followed his lead. Rukia reached the top just after Kaien and smiled, sighing in relief at seeing the edge of this territory. Ichigo followed a moment later, pleased to see the border didn't seem as guarded as he would have thought.

The border was lined with a large wooden wall situated between two large, un-scalable hills. The sheer horizon of the walls made this the perfect place to set up a border, since there was no way around the cliff-face unless you hiked over the mountains to the north. The checkpoint at the base of the border was comprised of two large two buildings, each of them the same size. They almost appeared to be miniature castles with their slanted roofs and stone sidings.

It appeared to be a formidable crossing point to most, since the large wall and armed samurai patrolled the outside of the wall. Kaien, Ichigo and Rukia knelt down just behind the tree, sure that the guards must be watching the tree line for suspicious characters.

"So what's the plan?" Rukia asked, turning to Ichigo. He grinned as he spotted the edge of the border, no guards anywhere near it.

"We go in through the tunnel near the edge," he pointed discreetly, not wanting to draw attention if they were spotted. "It reaches all the way underneath this side of the checkpoint and comes up in a storage shed on the Kuchiki side."

Smirking, Rukia added, "From there, the Kuchiki soldiers will take us in and I can arrange for passage through—". She stopped at Ichigo, who scowled and slowly nodded.

Rukia hated not being able to promise him safe passage, considering all he'd done. But at least she hoped he understood her situation a bit more now. Because of her precarious position in the clan, all that might be awaiting him was expulsion back into Tsukishima's lands, or worse – execution.

"Let's just get going," Ichigo said, securing his hat in place, "We need to get you home."

"Why don't we scout out the area from here first?" Kaien offered, "I can keep watch while you look around and signal if you need to hide."

Ichigo glanced to him and replied, "I appreciate that but shouldn't you be heading back? Miyako's bound to get worried."

With a chuckle, Kaien leaned against a tree and said, "She knows I'll do what I need to help you. I told you I won't be getting back until tomorrow night, that means that I'll be here for a while to make sure you two make it across. Besides, someone has to wait her in case you two need to fall back."

With a defeated sigh, Ichigo said, "Alright but don't do anything to get noticed. Just stay behind the trees and keep watch." Kaien nodded to him and he turned back to Rukia. "I'll scout out the tunnel and see if it's still useable. Be ready to move once I get back."

"Right," she quietly replied.

After watching him crouch down and begin scouting the area, Rukia couldn't help but feel that this wasn't fair. Why should her salvation be the only assurance? It was true that Ichigo was criminal, but like her, he just wanted to go home and see his family. That much was clear to her, regardless of her initial apprehension toward him.

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Slowly, reached into her pack and pulled out a brush and ink stone, along with a piece of paper. Behind her, Kaien watched her write something out that took up the whole page. When finished, she reached for her blade and took it off her waist. Rubbing ink on the end of the handle, she pressed it into the paged as hard as she could.

Sneaking a glance, Kaien saw that the end of her hilt had the crest of the Kuchiki Clan embedded into it and she had just used it as a makeshift seal. Calmly, she folded the paper and used a piece of string to tie it together. She took a deep breath and grasped the paper tightly.

Kaien was about to ask what she was planning when Ichigo suddenly returned, appearing out of nowhere. He tapped a tree to get keep from startling them and both Rukia and Kaien turned to him.

"We're in luck. They haven't found the entrance and as far as I can tell, we should be able to use it without any problems." He finished his report and looked back. "I overheard them saying they were going to change the guard in another hour. We should go before that, it'll make sneaking in easier if the guards are tired and ready to be relieved."

Rukia nodded and Kaien said, "Alright then, I'll be here for another few hours, at least until sunrise. After that, I'll head back home."

He moved to Rukia and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and tightly. "You've grown so much since Miyako and I saw you last." He pulled back and smiled.

Her eyes widened, "I don't remember even meeting you before. When did that happen?"

"Back when you first were inducted into the clan. At the time, Miyako and I were saying farewells to your brother, about to leave his territory, when we spotted you." Kaien chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I remember that all you did was train and practice etiquette, trying to perfect everything. I'm glad all that training paid off."

Rukia sighed happily and smiled at him, "Thank you, for everything you've done for us. We never would have made it without you."

"Yeah," Ichigo added, "You've done so much for us and I don't know how to—".

"Repay me? That's easy," Kaien remarked, pointing to the border. "Just get home safe. That's all I need."

Ichigo nodded held out his hand. In an instant, Kaien grabbed it and they shook. Rukia smiled at the exchange and waited for Ichigo to join her at the edge of the forest. A pat on her shoulder signaled that he was there and ready to go. Taking a big breath, she turned around saw him securing his hat and readying his pack.

Just as he turned to leave with her, he found a paper in front of his face. He looked down to see Rukia holding it out for him. Slowly, he took it and examined the outside of it.

"What's this?" he asked, about to open it.

"Leave it sealed," Rukia told him, drawing his attention. "Listen, carefully Ichigo. If for some reason…I don't make it through this, take that note to my brother." Ichigo's eyes widened as she continued, "It explains the situation and appeals for permission for your permit so that you can get home."

He glared at her angrily and said, "Idiot, I can't take this—".

"You have to," she insisted, her eyes reasoning with him. "You and I both know that if something goes wrong, either of us could be killed at any time. I just want to make sure that if something happens to me, you won't be forsaken because of it."

"But—".

"Don't argue this with me. Just take it just in case."

Ichigo looked between the letter and her. After a long pause, he begrudgingly slipped the note in his robe and met her gaze. She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded to him. "Thank you, Ichigo."

She turned and pulled up her hood, preparing to depart and didn't see him grit his teeth and clutch his robes tightly. After a moment he shook off his frustration and moved in front of her, ready to lead the way. Both of them turned back and signaled to Kaien who grinned and signaled back.

"Alright, I'll be here if you need me. Take care!" Kaien whispered. A moment later, they darted off toward the checkpoint in the black of night.

* * *

Rukia followed close behind Ichigo, mimicking his steps and crouching whenever he did. The entrance to the tunnel was just down the hill and the darkness hid them well but not completely. Too much movement would easily be noticed so they only moved quickly in spurts. They made it to the wall near the entrance and heard voices nearby.

Both of them quickly pressed against the wall, hiding themselves. As the voices grew louder, they began to make out what the guards were discussing.

"Did you hear? We've got a _special guest_ visiting the checkpoint right now."

"Really? Kind of odd, isn't it? Coming here out nowhere?"

"Normally, but you heard about those two escapee's didn't you? Some people think they're headed this way."

"Oh, so that's why he came here. I guess that makes sense then."

The guards walked right past Ichigo and Rukia, absorbed in their talking. After they were out of earshot, the pair slowly got off the wall and Ichigo motioned for her to follow again. She nodded and he led her to a small grate a few feet away. It was small and even Rukia doubted being able to slip through it.

However, Ichigo pulled it and not only did it pop out easily, a small section of the wall above it also pulled up, connected with a chain. There was just enough room for even Ichigo to push himself through. He motioned for her to go first and she complied, sliding down into the tunnel. Ichigo followed after her and closed up the entrance from inside.

It was much more spacious than Rukia had thought. She had to crouch but at least there was plenty of room to move and breathe. She had initially imagined having to crawl through a long muddy trench but this was a pleasant surprise. After Ichigo finished resealing the exit, she turned to him and whispered, "It sounds like they're prepared for us."

"Yeah, but if they haven't found the entrance to the tunnel, we should be fine." Ichigo moved past her and lit a small torch for light. "I'm more concerned about the special guest they were talking about," he said as he began moving through the tunnel.

"Hmm, could it be Tsukishima?" Rukia pondered, nipping at his heels, "It's possible he made it here long before us."

"Maybe, but let's just focus on getting through here for now."

"Right."

For the longest time, Rukia simply walked behind Ichigo as he led the way. The tunnel was supported by large beams and obviously must have taken months, if not years to build. Just imagining that Ichigo and Uryu built this whole tunnel was astonishing. She made a mental note to ask Ichigo how long he'd worked on this after they reached the other side.

Suddenly, Ichigo put the light out and she stopped. She instinctively grabbed her sword and waited to draw it.

"Sorry, but we'll need to be extra quiet through here," she heard Ichigo say, "This is the only area of the tunnel that connects to this side of the checkpoint. They'd noticed the light too much."

Rukia relaxed her grip and replied, "I'm guessing that means that this tunnel could be accessed from the checkpoint. Isn't at that dangerous?"

"We didn't have a choice, it's all rock surrounding the area around the tunnel and this was the only way to complete it. So unfortunately, we had to run it underneath one of the rooms in the checkpoint.

"Hence the need for no light and silence. I see," she comprehended, "Are we going to be following the wall for guidance?"

"Yeah, but be careful," he replied, "Watch your head and don't hit the beams, it gets a bit tight up ahead. After that it spreads out again but we'll have to be careful until we get there."

The two of them carefully found the wall and began moving forward again. Rukia was grateful she had someone else with her in the dark tunnels, or else she might have gotten turned around. Fortunately, the tunnel was a straight path and didn't weave much. After a while, she noticed the space shrinking and crouched low to avoid hitting her head.

She heard Ichigo crouch as well, and slowly followed. Abruptly, she saw a patch of light up ahead. At first she thought she was imagining it but as they neared it, she saw that it was coming from above.

"Must be a grate above that spot," Ichigo whispered, confirming that he saw it as well. "Stay out of the light as much as possible."

"Hm," Rukia sounded behind him in confirmation. As they approached, Ichigo laid down on his side and used his arms to pull himself around the side of the light. Once he was through, Rukia moved to do that same when shouting came from above.

"You lying bastards!"

Ichigo and Rukia froze, skidding away from the light on both sides. From the sides, they were able to look in and see the room above them. The sound of a door being opened rang out and struggling. They could see two men holding someone but couldn't see who.

"Let go of me! I know your lying to me!" The man being held shouted, trying to break free. Rukia flinched, recognizing the voice from somewhere, listened as the man continued, "You can't hide the truth from me. She's here! I know she's here! Tell me what you've done with Rukia Kuchiki!"

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes went frantic and they glanced to each other before looking up again.

Another man entered the room and shouted to the men, "What's going on here?!"

"This man stormed the checkpoint, claiming that we've captured the woman found dead near the border the other day," a soldier reported.

"You're lying! She isn't dead! Rangiku told me that she stayed behind! What have you done with her?!" The man being held shouted before being punched in the gut.

The man slumped over and one of the guards asked, "What do we do with him?"

"Place him in a cell for now. Lord Tsukishima will be arriving in the morning. We'll wait to interrogate him until then."

The other soldiers gave a gruff reply and began to drag the unconscious man out. As they dragged him out, Rukia gasped as she finally got a good look at him. Fiery red hair tied up behind his head and a black tattoo stretching across and over his eyebrows. And with that voice she had doubts as to who it was.

"It can't be! Renji!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeah, a cliff hanger. Trust me things will be getting even more exciting real soon so look forward to it! I'm updating a bit faster now but I can't guarantee that will last, I just had plenty of time the last few days so I got this one out. **

**Oh, and just to clarify: Yes, I am working on the next "Chappy Rukia" chapter but I'm waiting for the release of a certain man who is supposed to be steel movie to be released to go alone with it. In the meantime, I might post another chapter of this story if I get it written before that. **

**Please leave a review to make me smile and encourage faster updates! Have a wonderful day, my beautiful readers!**


	7. Priorities

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Priorities

"Renji!" Rukia shouted, grabbing the grate with both hands. "What is he doing here?! He should be with my brother!" She furiously began tugging at the grate, making bits of dirt fall off it.

Ichigo was taken completely by surprise. Seeing Rukia so frantic was shocking to him, having only seen her as the calm and logical warrior that he'd come to know. Without thinking he grabbed and pulled her away from the grate, slapping his hand over her mouth. She struggled to break free, eyes focused on the grate.

"Calm down!" Ichigo whispered furiously, "You need to start thinking straight or we going to get caught!"

All at once, Rukia's struggles ceased and she slowly began taking in large breaths through her nose. Ichigo pulled his hands away and let her push off him, her eyes still focused on the grate. He watched her slowly approach it from the side and glance around the room. His face hardened and he turned back to head down the tunnel.

"We need to hurry."

A hand grabbed his leg and he was surprised when Rukia pulled and actually stopped him from advancing. He turned to see her glaring and gritting her teeth at him.

"I'm not going. I refuse to leave Renji," she pointed to the grate and continued, "Help me get this off."

As she reached up to try to pry it loose, Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Are you crazy?! There's nothing we can do for him now! Besides, he's the one who rushed the checkpoint like a madman trying to—".

Rukia tore free and punched him in the face. The force of her fist actually bent his nose a bit and blood oozed from his nostril. Before he could collect himself, Rukia grabbed his robes and shook him violently.

"I don't care that I owe you for saving my life, I won't let you talk about Renji like that!" She stopped shaking him but held him close to her face, "Even if he's a fool for rushing the checkpoint, the fact is that he came here to find me! And I won't leave him to die for—".

She suddenly stopped when Ichigo grabbed and pushed her off him. He placed his fingers on his nose and small snap occurred as he forced it back into alignment, wincing in pain. Rukia felt a twinge of guilt and pulled a cloth from her pack. For a moment, all Ichigo did was glare at her, until he felt the blood drip on his chin. Apprehensively, he took the cloth from her and wiped the blood from his face.

"Sorry," was all she uttered as he finished cleaning himself up. "But I won't relent. I'm not going to abandon Renji."

Sighing heavily, Ichigo replied, "Listen Rukia, I'm not exactly keen on leaving someone behind either. But you know what's at stake here. You need to get back so that your brother can put a stop to Tsukishima's 'business'. Without you, more people are gonna suffer." She scoffed, not wanting to admit that he was right.

After she didn't respond, he continued, "It's not easy and I won't pretend like it won't hurt but there are bigger things at stake. Not only that, we don't know the layout of this building and if we get caught now, we'll be handed over to Tsukishima himself. Think about it, would this Renji guy want you to put yourself in danger for him?"

He paused but she remained silent. "I'm sorry but it too great a risk right now," Ichigo reasoned.

Rukia clenched her fists as she remembered that the bastard Tsukishima was supposed to be arriving soon. However, that brought out a new fear in her, one that she couldn't suppress.

"Ichigo, I understand all that. But you need to understand something." She looked up at the grate before turning back to him with fiery eyes. "I told you that I had friends when I was an orphan. Most of them died from disease or hunger until only one remained – that one was Renji."

The orange haired man's eyes widened and he suddenly lost his enthusiasm. Seeing this, Rukia continued, "After I was adopted, Renji spent all his time training and eventually joined my brother's forces. He worked his way up through the ranks until he became my brother's right hand man, just so he could continue to support me." Ichigo saw the pain in her eyes as she looked up at the grate again. "He's been like brother to me my entire life. And he's the last of the family I had growing up on the streets. And that's why—".

To Ichigo's surprise, she grabbed her blade and unsheathed it, which was difficult in the narrow passage. Pointing her sword at Ichigo, she said, "—I can't abandon him. Not after all he's done for me."

Abruptly, she twisted the point of her sword up and thrust it between the edges of the grate. Ichigo saw what she was doing and crawled toward her desperately but arrived too late. With one swift motion, she unhinged a part of it, breaking the wood on the opposite side of the grate. As it came loose, the grate bent downward and Rukia used her feet to kick it down and stick it in the dirt of the tunnel, blocking Ichigo's only path to her.

"Dammit Rukia!" he shouted, not caring if he was heard now. He tugged and pushed but the force of her kick had embedded the wood too deep for him to move it. Rukia moved to get out of the tunnel and into the area above when he shouted, "Stop! You can't just abandon all the people who are counting on you!"

This made her stop. She closed her eyes and steeled herself before looking back to him and replying, "I haven't forgotten them and that's why _you_ need to get away. _You _are their salvation now." She pointed to him and demanded, "Get the letter I gave you to my brother. Once he reads it, I know he'll send aid!"

Clenching his fists against the grate, Ichigo pleaded, "There's more to it than that, you idiot!" He kept trying to get the grate out of his way but it refused to budge. Rukia took a deep breath and, to his surprise, smiled.

"Don't worry. The letter doesn't mention you being a criminal." Ichigo's eyes widened as she continued, "As long as you don't reveal the brand, my brother will get you home. I promise." Her words caused Ichigo to freeze in place, his breathing calm but his face filled with shock. Using this opportunity, she climbed out of the tunnel and into the fortress.

Just before she disappeared from sight, she turned back and said, "Thank you for everything you've done, Ichigo. I never would have made it this far without you. I know you'll get that letter to my brother…I trust you."

She turned and didn't see his reaction to her words, instead focusing on her task. And with that, she took off into the fortress, her cloak hiding her in the darkness. As she left, she heard Ichigo curse and the shuffling of his movements underground.

* * *

The winding paths were dimly lit and that made it easier for Rukia to move around. The dawn hadn't come yet and that added to her stealth as she began searching the halls for stairways. More than likely, Renji would be kept in an underground cell and if she could find her down there, all she would need to do was get him back to the secret tunnel. That is, if it wasn't discovered by the time they got back.

Rukia knew that she was being foolish; that Renji would scold her for coming to his aid, but that didn't matter to her in the least. The red haired idiot was her closest friend and she would be damned if she let herself abandon him when he needed her the most.

"We're family," she whispered to herself, "And family takes care of each other, no matter the cost!"

Steeling herself for any encounter, the raven haired woman heard voices in the distance. Quickly hiding in the darkness using her cloak, she peeked to her side and saw two men coming out of hallway. It was clear that they had just ascended stairs, as they were climbing the last just as they got out of the hall. As they passed, Rukia heard them say:

"That red bastard took out nearly fifteen men with that little stunt he pulled."

"I've never seen a man fight like that before. He was practically a wild beast!"

"Well, at least that cell ought to hold him for now."

"Yeah, until His Lordship arrives to interrogate him."

Moving right next to her without even noticing her presence, the soldiers began to laugh heartily. As the men passed, Rukia gripped her robes to keep from drawing her blade and dispatching them on the spot. It was difficult but leaving a trail of bodies would only increase the chances of her capture.

When they were finally gone, she pushed off the wall and advanced to stone spiral staircase and began to descend herself. It was more brightly lit than she had expected, so she moved down quickly to find a spot of darkness to hide in if necessary. She tried to keep her step quiet but her pace increased as she neared the bottom.

As she exited the stairway, she noticed a long row of doors that she assumed were the cells. Unlike her own prison in Tsukishima's castle, this one was well lit and offered few places to hide. Rukia knew that she needed to find Renji quickly and set out to search the doors. The first few were completely dark and empty, not a sign of life remained in them.

She continued along, checking every door but kept finding nothing but darkness. As she neared the last door, she prayed that he wasn't being kept on a higher floor, dreading having to go back through the well lit staircase again. Testing her luck, she pushed open the final cell door and found a dim light inside.

Rukia swung open the door and found Renji, chained to the wall with various cuts and bruises littering his body. His upper robe had been torn off and whip marks lay scattered on his chest. His hair was no longer tied up, but hung around his face, reaching his chest. Although he was in horrible condition, Rukia could not help the relief that washed over her as she approached him.

"Renji!" she whispered loudly, making his head snap up to see her.

His eyes took a moment to adjust before he clearly saw her. "Rukia! I knew you were alive!" he said, his voice tired but still strong. "But why are you here?! If you managed to escape, then you should have gotten away when you had the chance!"

She scoffed and replied, "And leave an idiot like you to rot in my place? Does that really seem like something the heir to the Kuchiki Clan would do?"

Although he wanted to protest more, Renji was too overjoyed that she was there and only managed to smile. Rukia smiled back and knelt down, grabbing his chains with both hands.

"But how _did _you manage to escape?" Renji asked, "Were you captured by Tsukishima's soldiers after all or—".

"I was captured but managed to escape, with a little help from…Never mind, I'll tell you the details later! Right now we need to get out of here!" she insisted.

"Right," he replied trying to figure a way out himself. Rukia pulled out a small pick from her pack and began trying to unlock the chains. "Rangiku told me that you stayed behind to hold off the guards," he continued, "Who was it that helped you escape? I though all of our spies had been discovered."

Suddenly a click sounded and one of his manacles came loose. It clanked to the floor and Rukia moved to get the next one. As she reached up for it, she said, "The man who helped me showed me a tunnel that will get us out of here, but we'll need to hur—".

A hand suddenly clapped over her mouth while and other grabbed her wrist with the pick in it.

"Got her!" A soldier shouted, dragging her away from Renji.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted before another soldier appeared and kicked him in the face. He tired to fight back with his free arm but the soldier grabbed his hand and led it back to the manacle, chaining him to the wall again.

Rukia struggled against her offender and shouted against his hand, her muffled screams ringing out. She tried using her free hand to pry his hand from her mouth but the other soldier who had retrained Renji caught her hand. The two soldiers pulled her hands behind her back and tied them together.

Once she was secured they pushed her to the floor and laughed.

"Never expected anyone to come for this red bastard but it's a good thing we decided to check up on him when we did!"

"The reward for this woman's capture will be enough to keep us fat and happy for years!"

As Rukia's face lay in the grime of the dungeon floor, she cursed her luck. She had been so close! A few more seconds and she and Renji would have been on their way to freedom! The laughter of the soldiers stung her pride and she glared up at them. However, something odd caught her eye.

As they laughed one of them suddenly became deafly silent. The other soldier looked at his partner and saw his face twisted in agony. Glancing down at his chest, a black blood-stained sword protruded out the front. Suddenly, the blade disappeared and the soldier fell next to Rukia, red oozing onto the floor.

The other soldier grabbed his blade but was too late. A figure in the dark rammed the black blade through his chest as well, quickly retracting it and allowing the body to fall next to the first. The figure in the dark adjusted his hat and bright orange locks appeared. Amber eyes locked with her violet ones and Rukia couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face.

"Ichigo," she said in surprise, "Why are you—?" Without a word, Ichigo cut her bonds and helped her to her feet. As Rukia looked at him, all of her surprise turned to anger. "You idiot! I told you to go on without—".

Rukia's world spun for a moment as her face was jerked to the side. Her cheek stung and she looked back to realize that Ichigo had slapped her across the face. Shock overcame her and she didn't know what to say or do. Fortunately, someone nearby did.

"Hey! Who the hell are you, you bastard?!" Renji shouted, "How dare you attack Rukia like—".

Ichigo held up his hand to Renji and cut him off, "Just shut up for a second!" The ferocity of this tone shocked the red haired warrior into silence and Ichigo took that opportunity to continue, "What the hell is this?!"

Ichigo pulled out the letter that Rukia had given him and thrust it in her face, the binding open and the writing visible. Her eyes widened as she saw the binding undone. She averted her gaze and said nothing. Ichigo glared at her and pulled the lettering up so he could read it.

"…Dearest Brother," he read aloud, making Rukia and Renji turn to him. "…as a last request, I beg you to give Ichigo Kurosaki a permit to return to his family in Yamamoto's territory…" he paused and stared but she remained silent, so he continued, "…thank you for the kindness you have shown to me. I will see you again – _in the next life!_"

Ichigo lowered the paper and shouted, "This isn't a letter! It's a record of your last rights, dammit!"

Finally, Rukia was able to overcome the shock and her features hardened. "What did you expect, Ichigo?" she questioned, "I told you to use that if something happened to me. Not only that, I trusted you to deliver that to my brother—".

"That's not the point!" he retorted, smacking the paper in emphasis, "The point is; you gave up! You resigned yourself to death before we even set foot in this place! That's what pisses me off!"

Abruptly, he lifted the paper, took it in both hands and proceeded to rip it to pieces.

"Idiot!" Rukia tried to reach out and stop him but her turned his back to her and finished tearing it apart. "Why did you do that?!"

"I'm giving you an incentive to get yourself back alive!"

"You fool! You could have gone back home and—".

"Left you to die?!" he countered, making her stop and look at him, "If I hadn't come to help, you'd both have ended up being tortured, killed or even sold as damned slave! Did you really think I was going to just go back home and forget everything that's happened?!"

Rukia gritted her teeth and shouted, "Since you were so keen on leaving Renji behind, I figured one more wouldn't matter!"

"That's only because I figured that we would most likely get caught, _which you did_!"

"What's that?!" Renji finally spoke up, entering the debate. He stared at Rukia and said, "You deliberately put yourself in danger just to come find me?"

"You would have done the same for me," was her only response, her features stern.

To this, Renji let out a great sigh and shook his head. "Dammit Rukia, if I had know this would happen…" his voice trailed off quietly.

"None of that matters now," Ichigo told them both, still glaring at her. "The guards will be here soon. We need to get moving."

He marched up to Renji and cut his manacles, freeing the red haired man. Rukia went over and placed her childhood friends arms over her shoulder, helping him up. As she helped him, Ichigo went to the door and glanced around, not seeing anyone.

"If we hurry we just might be able to make it back before they discover the entrance to the tunnel," he informed them, securing his hat tightly, "At this rate, we may need to fight our way out."

"If it's so much trouble for you, why come back at all?" Rukia sneering at him, "You should have just gone home."

Ichigo clenched his fists and spun around, getting right in her face. "I came back because I didn't want you to die. Do I need any more reason than that?"

That caught her by surprise, not only his words but how concerned he appeared to be. He pulled back and stared down at her, a melancholy look on his face. Their eyes met and neither of them could look away, bearing into each other's souls. It was Ichigo who turned away first and headed for the door.

"We can debate how stupid we both are later. For now, let's just get the hell out of here."

"…Alright, but this conversation isn't over yet," Rukia said, helping Renji to the door. Ichigo nodded to her and departed first, leading the way back to the tunnel.

The moment he was gone, Renji said to her, "I'm guessing he's the 'friend' that helped you escape?" She nodded and kept moving forward. "Huh. You sure know how to pick 'em."

Rukia scoffed and replied, "There wasn't much choice in the matter."

"Regardless, he does have a point," Renji said, making her look to him. He looked down at her and said, "As much as I hate to admit it, if this Ichigo bastard hadn't of showed up we'd both be dead by now. If nothing else, we owe him for that." Rukia remained silent and didn't acknowledge her friend's words.

As she carried her injured companion out the door and into the hall, she looked up and saw the orange haired man carefully scouting ahead. Almost against her will, she smiled and whispered to herself:

"He certainly is a fool, but I suppose I am as well."

* * *

Rukia assisted Renji as they ascended the stairs, Ichigo in front with his sword drawn and prepared for combat. There was no way for them to hide Renji, not enough space even with both of their cloak would hide the three of them. Knowing that, Ichigo was prepared to fight off anyone that hindered their progress.

Ichigo exited the staircase and scouted both directions. "It's clear," he whispered, gesturing them forward. Rukia helped the limping Renji up the final steps and began moving toward the tunnel entrance.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked Ichigo, honestly concerned that they might become lost.

"Yeah, I made sure to memorize my steps and know how to get back," he replied, his voice seeming to understand her question without taking offense. "Luckily it's not much further."

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. Without Ichigo as their guide, she wasn't sure how they would have made it back. She had a vague memory of the way back but the orange haired man must have indeed memorized the route. Just when she recognized the area and saw the door leading to the tunnel, the air around them changed.

Suddenly, Rukia stopped and noticed that Ichigo had frozen as well. The orange haired man was staring down the hallway, his eyes squinting as if to see something.

Rukia turned to see what was wrong when suddenly she saw a glint in the distance. The sound of wood being smacked reached her ears and her eyes widened when the point of an arrow abruptly appeared in front of her. She gasped and retreated back with Renji a bit to see that Ichigo had caught the arrow just inches from her face. He winced as blood ran down his hand, the point of the arrow glinting a bright red. Grunting, Ichigo threw the arrow aside and waited for the next volley but it never came.

Sounds of shouting came from the far passage and suddenly a troupe of armed samurai appeared in front of them. They drew their blades and blocked the passage. The leader of the troupe stepped forward and shouted, "Surrender at once and we will spare your lives! Resistance will only hasten your deaths!"

Ichigo scoffed and unsheathed his sword. "No point in hiding anymore."

Preparing himself for combat, the orange haired samurai looked back to his companions. Renji had a stern look on his face and Rukia was ready to rush the door. Seeing this, Ichigo turned back and said, "We only get one shot at this. We're gonna break through and get to the tunnel."

"Right," Rukia agreed, "We won't fall behind."

"And I won't slow you down!" Renji assured, pushing off Rukia and standing upright. She tried to help him but he held up his hand and said, "I can make it from here. After all," he grinned at them, "We're almost home!"

"That's right!" Rukia concurred, drawing her white blade and preparing for battle. "We didn't come all this way just do die!"

Renji nodded to her and turned back to see Ichigo holding out a small knife for him. Without a word, the red haired warrior took the blade and gripped it tightly, backhanded. He nodded to Ichigo and the orange haired samurai turned back and pulled a few throwing daggers, that had been tinted black, from his robes. His eyes locked onto the lead soldier.

"As soon as I make an opening – run."

He heard them give a grunt of acknowledgement and couldn't stop the grin that temporarily formed. Steeling himself, Ichigo bolted forward, throwing three daggers. The lead soldier was unprepared for the attack and unable to see the dagger properly in the dim light. So much so that his world went black before he realized the knife had embedded into his head.

Surprised by the loss of their leader, the remaining soldiers were caught off-guard when Ichigo rushed them. He slashed his way through them, cutting down anyone that tried to fight back. He parried blows from both sides and countered quickly, killing or disabling his attackers. Behind him, Renji ran as fast as possible, taking out any that tried to go at Ichigo's back.

Bringing up the rear, Rukia's white blade flashed as she kept anyone from approaching from behind. A few reinforcements tried to sneak up on them but were surprised to see her ready for them. One of them rushed her but she sidestepped and bashed his face with the hilt of her sword before countering the soldier behind the first. Pushing off his attack, she swiped at his knees and he tumbled to the floor, tripping up the other reinforcements.

Turning back, Rukia dashed as fast as she could for the door leading to the room with the tunnel. Ichigo reached the door and cut down the man guarding it. He turned and ushered Renji inside, watching as Rukia closed the distance between them. As she ran, she looked to Ichigo and saw the flash of a blade behind him.

"Down!" she shouted, increasing her speed. Instantly complying, the orange haired man dropped to the floor and barely dodged the blade that would have cut him in half. The soldier stumbled from the force of his blade missing the target and looked up to see Rukia spin and slash him across the chest.

Crimson burst from out and landed on her face and robes as the man fell dead. She held out her hand and Ichigo readily took it, allowing her to pull him up. For a brief moment, their eyes met and a faint smile appeared on both of their lips. They quickly nodded to each other and turned to enter the room with the tunnel.

However, just when they about to enter, they saw a horrible image. Inside the room, just inches from the tunnel entrance, Renji lay flat on his face with blood oozing from his body. Standing over him were ten men dressed all in black, straight swords held in their hands. Rukia instantly recognized them as Tsukishima's stealth force, proof that the bastard was already inside the fortress.

But that didn't matter right now, as her eyes focused on Renji's injured body.

"Drop your weapons!" one of the stealth force commanded, positioning his blade at the red haired warriors head. "Or this one dies!"

Ichigo grit his teeth as the reinforcements from behind fast approached and soon they would be boxed in. Rukia glared at the stealth force man and gripped her sword, prepared to try and rescue her friend.

Before anyone could react, the stealth force man suddenly found his sword ripped from his hand. Looking down, he saw that Renji had grabbed the blade itself and jerked it away. Stunned, the stealth force man was unprepared when Renji jumped up and stabbed him in the chest. Using that momentum, the red haired warrior screamed and pushed the man's body back toward the door.

Renji slammed his offender into the man next to the door. The dying stealth force warrior pulled out something round from his robe and lit it. Seeing what it was, Renji quickly slammed the door and locked it, keeping Rukia and Ichigo out of the room.

"What are you doing, Renji?!" Rukia shouted, pounding on the door.

Suddenly, from inside the room, Renji shouted at the top of his lungs, "Get away from the door!"

Ichigo's eyes widened but he didn't have time to think before a massive explosion rocked the area. The force splintered the door and Rukia body was blown back toward the wall. She couldn't prepare for the impact and braced for pain but something soft grabbed her. Crashing into the wall with whatever had encased her, she heard a cracking sound and a grunt. Her eyes shot up to see Ichigo between her and the wall, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Ichigo! You're—".

"We don't have time!" he shouted, feeling the vibration around them.

He looked up and saw the structure weakening and grabbed her again, rolling to the side. Less than a second later, the roof collapsed and blocked off the way to the room with the tunnel. Fortunately, the enemy reinforcement were also cut off but so was their only escape. Rukia saw this and shouted in frustration.

Beneath her, Ichigo grunted in pain and she saw him still holding onto her. Getting off him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She tried to help him but he pushed her away.

"I'm fine," he insisted, holding his side. "We need to go! Where's your friend?!"

Rukia gasped as she remembered where the explosion originated. Just then, the sounds of men screaming in pain reached them and they turned back to the rubble that blocked the passage. Between the fallen boards and rubble, Rukia could see Renji, battling against the reinforcements that had finally reached the tunnel room.

"Renji!" she shouted, trying to clear the debris. The last of the reinforcements screamed as Renji cut him down, allowing the red haired man to shift and look at them. A huge smile appeared on his face and he approached the rubble, limping heavily.

"Thank the gods, you two made it!" he shouted, leaning on the wall. A large wound in his side bled profusely and the sight of it made Rukia try to clear the way faster.

"We'll be there soon! Just hold on!" she insisted.

To her surprise, Ichigo began to help clear the path. "We may be able to squeeze through," he told them, doing his best to hide his own pain, "Just need a little more time—".

"I found one! Over this way!" a soldier far down on Renji's side of the rubble shouted.

Narrowing his eyes in the direction of the voice, Renji turned back to Ichigo and Rukia and said, "Forget it! We're out of time! You two need to go!"

"No!" Rukia refuted, working faster, "We're all getting out of here together!"

In her haste, she pulled a board away and heard a rumbling. Above her, another section of the roof gave way and Ichigo tackled her out of the way. They managed to avoid being crushed by the falling debris but Ichigo grunted loudly, clutching his side. Rukia saw this and gritted her teeth, looking between Ichigo and the newly formed rubble.

"There's nothing you can do for me now!" she heard Renji insist, "Go! I'll never forgive myself if you died here because of me!"

"I-I can't just—!"

"You have to get home!" Renji shouted, stopping her. "You have to tell your brother about what's happened! Don't let all the people who've died be for nothing! You have to put a stop to this!"

Rukia tried to get up but Ichigo grabbed her arm. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but he's right!" he insisted, "It's now or never!"

Rukia wanted so much to protest but couldn't as she saw how much pain Ichigo was in. His hand clutched his side and his mouth was still leaking blood. These injuries had been caused by her carelessness and she clenched her fists in anger.

Furiously looking back at Renji, she shouted, "Get to the tunnel, Renji! You should still be able to make it from your side!"

From the other side of the rubble, Renji replied, "Got it! I'll see you soon!"

"Don't die on me, you hear!" she retorted, hearing him scoff a moment later.

"I'm too stubborn to die!"

Renji's voice was hopeful and it gave Rukia the strength to stand, pulling Ichigo up with her and supporting him. Just before they were about to depart, Renji shouted one last thing to them.

"Ichigo!" the orange haired man looked back and saw Renji gazing at him through a space in the rubble. Their eyes burned into each other and the red haired warrior finished, "I'm counting on you!"

Ichigo nodded firmly and allowed Rukia to usher him down the hallway. She stole a glance back at the rubble and took a deep breath, steeling herself as she assisted Ichigo in making their way toward the door at the far end of the hallway.

Meanwhile on the other side of the rubble, Renji watched them go and sighed in relief, intense pain washing over him. His vision blurred but he saw that the reinforcement had already reached him and blocked his way to the tunnel room. The soldiers slowly approached him and he scoffed at them, making them jump back.

Pushing off the wall with blood profusely draining from his side, the red haired warrior grinned and shouted, "Bring it on, you bastards!"

* * *

"Just a bit further," Rukia assured Ichigo as they made their way up and out of the fortress.

They had found a staircase leading up and hoped it lead to the outer wall or at least near it. Ichigo tried not to have her completely support him but at this point he was sure that one of his ribs were either broken or cracked. Luckily, he could still breathe properly which meant it didn't pierce a lung, a small miracle.

They hadn't run into anymore soldiers, which could mean that they were still dealing with Renji. Rukia forced all such thoughts out of her mind, focusing on getting Ichigo out and past the large wall. There was no hope for making it to the Kuchiki side now; the checkpoint would be completely sealed. However, if they could make it over the wall, they could fall back to where Kaien was waiting. If he hadn't departed for home yet.

As they reached a door that they prayed led outside, Rukia slowly opened it and peeked outside. The sun had just risen and the light stung her eyes. Taking a moment to adjust, she stuck her head out and glanced around. They were fortunate, at least in a small way, as the stairway led up to the top of the wall.

Pushing the door open, Rukia lifted and pulled on Ichigo to help him hobble along with her. Shouting from all around indicated that the soldiers were still shook up from the explosion. Ichigo and Rukia looked toward the center of the checkpoint, watching the soldiers frantically run and try to gather information.

Ichigo scouted the men below them and said, "I don't see Tsukishima."

"He's probably not here yet," Rukia surmised, turning them away from the center and toward the edge of the wall. Looking over, she quietly gasped and said, "But he is now."

Ichigo looked to where she was staring and saw the despicable Lord leading a troupe of well armed samurai on horseback toward the base. Immediately, Rukia ducked down with Ichigo in tow and they peered over the top of the wall. They watched Tsukishima and his men reach the gate and saw it open for them.

"Now's our chance," Ichigo insisted as they entered the checkpoint, "They'll have to explain the situation and it'll at least give us time to make it to the forest."

Rukia looked up and saw the edge of the tree line and grit her teeth. "That's a lot of ground to cover. And we won't be able to use the cloaks to hide ourselves."

"Not necessarily," Ichigo said pushing off her. She watched him grab his cloak and turn it inside out, displaying the green and brown camouflage-like pattern on the inside. "With this, it'll at least hide us a bit. But you're right," he glanced to the trees, "It'll be a long shot."

Rukia nodded and turned hers inside out as well. After changing it, she peered over the edge of the wall, looked down and cursed, "Dammit. The fall alone might kill us." She turned around to see Ichigo reach into his pack and pull out a rope. Giving him a skeptical glance, she said, "You can't expect that rope to hold us both."

"It'll have to," he insisted, holding it out to her, "Unless you know how to fly?"

She took it quickly, tying it to a post and making sure it was secure. Ichigo crawled to her and allowed her to wrap the rope around both of them. Just before she tighten it around them, Rukia looked him in the eye and said, "Just so you know, this is gonna hurt."

"Kinda figured that," he retorted with an ironic chuckle, "But no time for comfort."

Rukia nodded to him and pulled tightly, securing them together. Ichigo grit his teeth and sucked in air through his teeth, holding in a scream. Slowly, Rukia supported him and led him to the edge. They glanced over the edge and both of them felt a wave of uncertainty. It was at least a thirty foot drop and repelling would be very difficult.

Just before Rukia was about to ask if he was ready, Ichigo held a knife in front of her face. She looked at it quizzically before glaring at him.

"In case this doesn't work. Cut yourself loose and—".

His words stopped when she slapped him on the head and sneered, "I'm not leaving anyone else behind. Like you said, we're in this together. So get used to it and help me lower us down."

Ichigo met her gaze but couldn't hold it long. With a defeated sigh, he replaced his knife and grabbed onto the rope. "Just don't drop us then," he said with a smirk.

The humor was surprisingly welcome and she grinned back and said, "Don't worry, I'll only drop you."

They shared a brief chuckle before holding the rope tightly and sliding over the edge. Fortunately, the rope was holding them and between them, they managed to slowly lower themselves toward the ground. With both of them using their arms to slowly uncoil the rope; they didn't have to worry about sudden jerks or jostling. They were over halfway done and it looked like they just might make it.

Suddenly, shouting came from above. "On the wall! I see them!"

Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see a soldier on the balcony pointing down at them. He saw the rope and ran to it with a knife. Ichigo and Rukia began lowering themselves faster, hoping to reach the ground but felt the rope begin to wobble as it was being cut.

"Shit!" Rukia swore as the rope gave way and they tumbled toward the earth.

Instinctively, she grabbed onto him and used her shoulder to cushion the blow. They crumpled into the ground and grunted. Ichigo sneered in pain while Rukia shook her head to stave off the dizziness. It was fortunate that Ichigo didn't land on top of her, because it might have affect her mobility. However, her shoulder ached and her body was getting exhausted.

Both of them picked themselves up, with Rukia pulling the injured Ichigo to his feet. Shouting overhead was heard and they quickly began moving.

"Get low," Ichigo suggested, "It'll make us harder to see."

Rukia did as he said, crouching and pulling him along. "Have they spotted us?" she asked, not daring to look back.

"I don't know," Ichigo responded, glancing over his shoulder, "But the gates are opening!"

Not bothering to look back, Rukia quickened her pace and raced for the forest. The morning light was hindered by the shadow cast by the tall fortress and it was adding to their advantage. Ichigo kept checking behind them periodically and she heard him sigh in what she hoped was relief.

"They're only sending scouts and they're on foot," he told her, "Wait…get down!"

Ichigo pulled her down with all his weight. Rukia gasped at his action and found herself face first on the ground, his weight pressing into her back.

"Stay quiet," he whispered and she complied, trying to lie completely flat.

She managed to turn her head and see why he'd suddenly wanted to drop. Two scouts were advancing to them quickly. Whether they had been spotted or not, neither of them knew. However, the men were running directly for them, looking at the ground frantically trying to find them. Rukia slowly settled her hand on her blade, ready to jump up and attack.

Just as the men were to them, a shout sounded from the far edge of the forest tree line. "I found them! They're over here! Hurry!"

The two scouts stopped and turned toward the voice. Without hesitation, they ran for the tree line on the far side. Ichigo and Rukia were completely puzzled, who had they found if not for them? Not stopping to question their newfound luck, Ichigo slowly got off her and she began crawling toward the tree line that was close to them.

It was still a ways to crawl but at least attention was not on them anymore. Rukia heard Ichigo grunt each time he pulled himself forward and she said, "Let me—".

She was about to turn when he grabbed her leg and said, "Just keep going. This is the best chance we have and if you get up they might spot us. I'll be fine, just trust me!"

Rukia wanted to smack him for being so stubborn but after putting him through so much for her own stubbornness, she decided it was best to just keep moving. She hesitated for a moment but in the end followed his direction. She crawled to faster and allowed him to go at his own pace, but never getting too far ahead of him. At one time, she glanced over and saw the one of the scouts from before coming out of the forest and he seemed perplexed.

However, she kept focused on her task and eventually made it to the forest. As she entered the shade of the tree line, she propped herself against a tree and looked toward Ichigo, who was still slowly approaching. She prepared to reach out and help him when a foot step behind her made her whirl around.

The other scout stood over her, his sword raised and about to strike. Rukia had no time to grab her blade and no energy to dodge. She saw the scout smirk at her and she grit her teeth. Just before he swung his blade, two hand wrapped around the scouts head. One over his mouth and the other on his neck. The scout's eyes widened for a brief moment before his neck was abruptly twisted and snapped.

The scout fell dead and behind him was none other than Kaien Shiba, smirking in victory.

"Kaien!" Rukia whispered loudly, smiling as he leaned down to her.

"Thought you needed a bit of help. Was my distraction helpful?" he grinned and she gave an amused huff, recognizing it was his voice from earlier.

"I should have known it was you," Ichigo voice whispered, making them turn to see him just crawling into the tree line. "Thought you would have left by now—argg!" He grunted and held his side, teeth grit. Kaien and Rukia went to him and the Shiba Head placed Ichigo's arm over his shoulder and lifted him up.

"Well, I heard the explosion and figured it was best to stay and watch the show," Kaien said with a cheeky grin. "Good thing too. You know, two would be lost without me." He glanced back at the checkpoint and his face became stern. "But now's not the time for jokes. Let's move!"

"Right," Rukia agreed, following Kaien as he helped Ichigo along. Just before they headed deeper into the forest, she glanced back at the checkpoint and frowned.

"Home is so close…and yet so far," she whispered to herself before rushing after her companions.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Who saw this coming? Having to go the other and longer route, who would have guessed?! Well, most of you did actually but let's not dwell on my foreshadowing. This was a tough but fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoyed the hell out of it! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite this and my other stories! You guys rock, seriously! Leave me a review to let me know how you like it and to encourage faster updates! See you next time, my beautiful readers and keep on smiling!**


	8. Honor

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Honor

The evening sky was bright red as the sun sank bellow the horizon. Miyako knelt over the fire, tending to the stew that she was preparing for Kaien's return. She had made more than usual, just in case Ichigo and Rukia happened to return for any reason. It was a silly notion but it made her smile thinking of them. It had been nearly two days since they had departed and knowing her husband, Kaien would return later this evening, looking for a hot meal.

She stirred the broth gently, making sure not to overcook the vegetables. Reaching over and picking up her tea, she sipped it gently, tasting the herb she had bought yesterday in it.

Just then, a loud knocking at the door. Miyako stood and abandoned the pot, brushing herself off as she approached the door. Slowly, she slid the door open and was greeted with the parasitic smile of Abura Mushi.

"Good evening, Lady Miyako. Is Master Kaien in?" he asked politely, bowing to her. When he did so, Miyako looked around to see that he was alone.

With a practiced smile, she replied, "I'm afraid my husband was called away. He will not be returning until much later this evening or perhaps even tomorrow."

"Ah, I see. That is unfortunate," Abura said, lifting his head. "Would it be possible to come in for a moment? I have something I feel I should speak with you about."

Miyako felt a cold chill run down her spine. Every sense in her body told her not to let his man inside, but she knew that refusal would only appear suspicious and could be more harmful than turning him away. Against her better judgment, she gestured in and said, "As you wish, sir."

Abura smiled wickedly as he passed her and entered the house. He saw the pot of stew and approached it, sighing delightfully as he smelled the aroma. Behind him, Miyako slowly closed the door and watched him carefully.

"Please, make yourself at home."

Her pleasant tone was met by his sly smile and a nod. She smiled as best she could and moved to the opposite end of the room and began cleaning the cooking utensils. Glance over her shoulder, she saw Abura sitting down near the pot of stew looking around carefully, as if he was searching for something.

"What business do you have with my husband?" Miyako asked casually, trying to lighten the tension.

Abura chuckled and replied, "Well, I wanted to formally apologize for my rude behavior the other day. It may have been my duty but I clearly showed undue hostility toward you. That's why I wanted to speak with Master Kaien in person and assure you both that I meant no offense."

Despite his apparent honesty, she felt a lingering resentment in his words. Without breaking her smile, she said, "I assure you that both my husband and I understand you position and knew that you meant no offense. You were simply doing what you must be done to protect the people of this country."

At this, Abura grinned and nodded. "I'm so glad that you understand. Would you mind if I waited here for a while, until Master Kaien returns?" His grin seemed to wide, "I'd appreciate the opportunity to speak with him in his own home."

Miyako could not refuse him, even though every fiber of her existence screamed for her to get him gone. She glanced to the cabinet that was only a few feet from her, making sure he didn't notice her intentions.

"I do not see the harm," she lied to him, "However, my husband may not return until tomorrow and if it grows too late, I will have to ask you to leave."

"But of course," he replied, turning his back to her, "After all, visiting a sick family member can cause many delays."

Miyako suddenly froze. "How did you know he went to visit his mother?" she asked carefully. Inching toward the cabinet. She heard him laugh and shift in his seat, getting comfortable on the floor.

"I spoke with the herbalist yesterday. She mentioned that he was received by _two messengers_ and left in a hurry. She told me something quite odd as well. Perhaps you can clear things up for me," he pondered, unaware that Miyako had opened the cabinet and was reaching inside.

She pulled a long, sheathed katana out from under a secret drawer and turned back to him, his back still facing her. Slowly, she moved toward him, quietly unsheathing the blade. However, Abura continued to prattle on, unaware of her intentions as she raised the blade high above his head.

"How is it that Master Kaien can visit his parents, when they are already deceased?!" he said loudly, spinning around just as Miyako slashed the blade downward toward his head.

* * *

"We'll rest here for a few minutes," Kaien told Ichigo and Rukia, still supporting the injured orange haired samurai. He glanced back and saw that no one was apparently coming after them and sighed.

"At least we lost them," he said, leaning Ichigo against a tree and helping him to the ground. "Took nearly the entire day but we managed somehow."

Rukia assisted him in setting down their companion and said, "Thank you, Kaien." Beside her, Ichigo nodded in agreement as they gently lowered him.

Kaien merely smiled back and finished getting Ichigo the ground. "You can thank me after we get back home. After all, Miyako's would have killed me if I had just left you two to fend for yourselves!" He smiled wider and stood up, "I'll scout the area. I think we're getting close to my village but it's easy to get turned around in this forest."

"Alright," Rukia agreed, "I'll stay here and tend to Ichigo." With a firm nod, Kaien sped off into the dark.

"I'm not helpless, you know!" Ichigo protested, "I just need rest."

Rukia ignored him and grabbed his robes, startling him. Abruptly, she pulled them apart and was horrified by what she saw. A large bruise had formed near the bottom of his chest, with numerous scratches and lacerations around it. She clenched her fists and glared up at him. He stared back for a moment before scoffing and turning his head away.

Slowly reaching into her pack, Rukia pulled out bandages and clothes to clean the wounds. It was fortunate that Uryu had remember to pack them, despite Ichigo's insistence that it would be a short trip and they would be fine.

"Take off your shirt. I need to wrap the bandages," Rukia demanded, pulling a long sleeve of the white material from a roll. Ichigo hesitated for a moment before huffing and pulling his robe off his shoulder. He winced in pain from his injuries and was relieved when she assisted him in pulling the top section of his robe down to his waist.

The moment it was off, Rukia held in her gasp. All over his toned body were scars. Some were long and jagged, while others just seemed to have healed a short time ago. Old white scar on his shoulders suggested he had been put into stocks at some point, and for quite a long period looking at how noticeable they were.

Looking at his battle weary body, Rukia couldn't help but wonder how many times this man must have come close to death, only barely to survive. Compared to her few brushes with death, he was practically a veteran. Shaking the shock from her face, she slowly began to clean his wounds and bandage them, taking care not to press on his chest.

As she wrapped the white cloth around his chest, she heard him sigh heavily, the pain clear in his voice. Before she could stop herself, she said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" he retorted, either because he couldn't hear or surprise, she didn't know. Either way, she continued to wrap the bandages and speak to him.

"Even though I knew you were right. Even though I knew that Renji would be upset with me. I couldn't leave him there, to suffer because I had found a way to escape," she secured the bandage and pulled away, "But because of that, you were the one who ended up getting injured and losing your chance to go home. It was selfish of me…and I'm sorry for that."

Rukia stood up to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. She turned back to him and saw a melancholy look on his face.

"No, it wasn't selfish," he insisted, "Far from it. You were willing to give up your own life for your friend, going so far as to trust me, a criminal, with a message for your brother. It was foolish, but not selfish."

He released her hand and continued, "Honestly, when I told you to leave Renji behind, a part of me wanted to beat the crap out of myself. I knew what they would do to him, just for coming to rescue you, and I was gonna leave him there because I was so close to getting home. You had every right to punch me."

Laying his head back against the tree, he sighed angrily. "But then that letter. After I read that, I just lost it." Rukia sank down to her knees, listening carefully. "You knew that you were going to your death but you still went, after fighting so hard to live you were willingly charged into danger. And I—".

Ichigo pulled his head up and stared directly into her eyes. "—I just couldn't let that happen. Not after we'd been through so much. I couldn't just abandon you to save myself." He gave a faint smile and said, "I told you once; I may be a criminal but I'm an honest man too."

Rukia's eyes widened. Slowly, she let a melancholy smile overtake her and she said, "Honestly, I never expected you to follow me. Not after putting you in danger so often."

"You do seem to be good at that," he quipped, offering her a slight grin.

She scoffed in mock annoyance and met his gaze, her smile softening a bit. "But one thing is for certain. Without you, I would be experiencing a fate worse than death by now. And for that, you have my eternal gratitude."

Rukia bowed her head to him and was surprised heard him scoff.

"If that's the case, stop being so damned selfless all the time." His words made her frown and glare at him.

"I'm trying to thank you and this is how you react?" she accused, making him scowl at her. She huffed and turned away. "I don't know why I bother."

Behind her, Ichigo groaned and said, "Look, I'm not the best at this kind of crap. So just here me out, alright?" He watched the back of her head for a few moments before she turned back and patiently waited for him to continue.

Ichigo sat up as best he could and collect his thoughts. "I won't claim to know how hard life's been for you and I won't pretend to either. All I know is that for some reason, you don't put much value on your own life. I can't tell why and you probably don't agree with me but that's all I see when you pull this kind of reckless crap."

He sighed and continued, "Trust me, I know a thing or two about being reckless. You see all these scars?" he pointed to his chest. "All of them have come from me protecting someone else. I've put my life on the line for complete strangers, like I did for you. And all I have to show for it…are these scars."

Ichigo painstakingly pulled his robe back over his chest, hiding the marks. "What I'm trying to say is, you had every right to go and try to save your friend. What upset me was that you expected to be caught and wanted me to bear the burden of leaving you behind. That's not how partners act."

He leaned forward and said, "So how about this. We're stuck with each other for a while longer and if we can't trust each other, then we're as good as dead." Extending his hand out to her, he smiled softly said, "I'll trust you to watch my back, regardless of the situation. Until we both get home safely."

Rukia looked from him to his hand and smiled warmly. "I'd ask you to watch mine but I think you've got that covered," Ichigo chuckled and felt her take his hand firmly and shake it. He stared into her violet eyes as she said, "You've more than proven that you're trustworthy and honorable. From now on – you have my trust, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and gripped her hand firmly. "One more thing. No more leaving anyone behind. We're going to get home, together or not at all."

Rukia nodded and returned the grip. "That's a promise. And I won't allow either of us to break it, so be prepared." Ichigo gave a fake scoff and smirked at her comment, matching the look she was giving him.

As they came to their agreement, Kaien stepped out of the shadows, having seen the entire exchange. He nodded to himself and smiled warmly. At last, they were acting like real partners. Whatever had happened inside the checkpoint had pushed them to this and he was more than pleased to see them act this way.

With this, he knew that he could trust Ichigo to watch out for Rukia, regardless of what came their way. And he knew that Rukia had placed her trust in the orange haired samurai, something Kaien though she might not be able to do. A bond had formed between them, one born of trust and acceptance.

That bond would be their only real chance of escaping this territory.

"Alright, I'm back." Kaien slowly walked up to them, appearing as if he had just returned, "We should be all set to get moving. You two ready?"

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a look and nodded to him, their faces prepared for the journey. Kaien bent down and helped Ichigo up, with Rukia trailing by his side to catch him if he fell. As they made their way through the dark and dense forest, the feelings of anxiety seemed to have vanished.

Instead, the path ahead was clear and together, they felt ready to face it head on.

* * *

"There it is!" Kaien whispered excitedly, helping the limping Ichigo out of the dark forest, "Home, sweet home."

Rukia watched their surrounding carefully, making sure that no one would see them. With Ichigo's slow pace, it was nearly dawn and all of them were exhausted. Luckily, Kaien's house was on the edge of the village and the forest was only a few yards away. However, something felt strange in the air.

Unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong, Rukia took the lead and began walking ahead of the men, her hand on her blade. Neither Ichigo nor Kaien seemed to notice the hostility that radiated around them.

After getting close to the house, Rukia turned to them and said, "Something's wrong."

Kaien took a moment to stop, finally allowing himself to take in the area. He had been so happy to be home that he had failed to notice two crucial points. First was that the light from his house was still burning, despite it being very early in the morning. And the other was that the entire village seemed eerily quiet.

His face hardening, he said, "Rukia, can you take him for a bit?"

Instantly, Rukia was by Ichigo's side, holding him up in Kaien's place. The Shiba Head slowly walked toward the house and stopped at the front door. Like Rukia, he felt a foreboding feeling but he didn't want to acknowledge it. It was almost as if something in the air was hostile to him. Instead of acknowledging it, he put on a brave face, chuckled to himself and turned back to his companions.

"I think I get it," he said with a grin, "Miyako must have waited up all night for me and fallen asleep. I can smell the cooking fire and something delicious." He turned and moved to the door, his features hardening the moment his face was hidden from them. Because of this, he didn't see the look of worry that spread over Rukia's face. Ichigo looked around the area himself and took slow easy breaths.

"Then why is everything so quiet?" Ichigo questioned, allowing Rukia to help him to the door.

Kaien fought off the foreboding feeling rising in his chest and grabbed the handle of the door. Sliding it open, he stepped in and called out, "Miyako! I'm hooome!"

He looked around the room and his happy grin sank into pure shock and terror. The room appeared to have been torn apart, pieces of furniture and other household goods strewn about the place. Ichigo and Rukia slowly entered after Kaien and froze in shock. The light of the fire was the only thing illuminating the room, an overturned pot of stew staining the floor.

Kaien took an apprehensive step forward and glance down at the floor. Bright red spots littered the floor and formed a path to the back of the room. Following the trail, the Shiba Head's eyes widened as he spotted his wife lying in the corner, his own katana pierced through her midsection. Her vibrant blue kimono stained dark by the blood that oozed from her stomach.

"Miyako!" he shouted, rushing to her side.

Ichigo and Rukia finally turned to see her and gasped, unable to respond. Kaien lifted her head and saw her still breathing, glaring down at the sword that penetrated her stomach. Gritting his teeth, he looked to her and called out, "Miyako! Miyako! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Miyako stirred and her eyes slowly opened, her eyes glossy and her face pale. Dark bags had formed under her eyes but she managed to turn to her husband, a joyous smile forming on her sickly face.

"…Kaien…You're safe…" she whispered, weakly lifting her arms up to him. Immediately, her husband wrapped his own hands around her and held her close. Though she was weak, Miyako found the strength to hold him as well.

Behind them, Rukia set Ichigo down in a nearby chair and approached. She took one look at the blade embedded in Miyako and inhaled sharply. Blood stained the floor around the injured woman and Rukia could not lie to herself, no matter how hard she wished she could. This woman's fate was sealed.

Even so, Miyako had held on this long, waiting for her husband to come back.

"Abura…came looking…for you," Miyako told him, "…I did my best…to—", her words failed her as she coughed up blood.

Kaien pulled back from his wife and gently cradled her head. "Why did you fight back?" he asked, almost desperate, "If you had just waited until I—".

"…Abura was waiting for you," Miyako interrupted, her voice hoarse, "If I had waited…you might have been ambushed…and I couldn't let that happen…I had to…to protect you…"

"You shouldn't have done—", Kaien began but couldn't finish, guilt welling up inside. Instead he gently stroked her hair and said, "I suppose you never did listen to me." His half-joke made her smile and chuckle a bit before she coughed another fit of blood, making him regret his humor.

Behind them, Rukia grit her teeth and held in her tears. They glistened in the corner of her eyes as she watched this brave woman's life fade. Ichigo turned away and squeezed his eyes shut, tears slipping from his face. He clenched his fists and wanted to scream, but knew that would only make the pain more real.

Miyako turned her head and gasped when she saw them.

"…Rukia…Ichigo…You came back…" she whispered, her voice growing softer. "It's foolish…but I'm so relieved…to see you again…To know…that you're…alright…" The pair turned to her and moved closer, with Ichigo willing the pain in his side away. She reached a hand out and they both grasped it, smiling down at her.

"We're both fine," Rukia assured her, "And thanks to Kaien, we made it back safely."

Both Ichigo and Rukia knew that telling her about Ichigo's injuries would only make this worse, so they remained silent on the matter and merely sat with her. She looked Rukia over and smiled wide.

"You've grown…into such a…beautiful woman…Lady Rukia," she whispered, making Rukia choke back her tears. Miyako's gaze shifted to Ichigo and she gave him a stern but confident look.

"You have to…promise me…that you'll…get her home…"

"I will. I promise you that," Ichigo insisted, nodding firmly and forcing his own pain to be gone.

Miyako smiled at the both of them before reaching her hand up to Kaien, whom clasped it tightly with tears stinging his eyes. She smiled up at him and said, "…Kaien…I waited for you to return…I had to tell you…that I'm sorry…"

The tears began erupting from Kaien's eyes as he glazed down at her. "Sorry?! What could you possibly need to feel sorry about?!" he questioned.

Sadness overcame Miyako's features and she replied, "…I was never able…to give you…the child that you wanted…"

Tears welled up in her own eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Kaien gasped and blinked away his tears. He brought his hand up and wiped his wife's tears away, smiling down at her with all his love.

"I never cared about that," he insisted, cupping her cheek, "As long as I had you, then my life was perfect."

Miyako heard this and smiled brighter than he'd ever seen before. She began crying new tears, but of joy. Kaien wiped them away again, resting his head against her forehead. The overjoyed smile on her face was as beautiful as it was saddening and all of them watched as Miyako slowly began to close her eyes.

As she did, Kaien began to shake his head. "No, no, no! You can't go!" he rested his head on her hand and pleaded, "Please don't go, Miyako. Don't leave me alone!"

His tears ran down her hand and she gripped his fingers tightly, making him look up at her.

Miyako smiled wide for him and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere…" she pushed their hands back and rested them on his chest. She looked from Rukia, Ichigo, then back to Kaien and said, "Now…I have no regrets…because I know that…I'll always be right here…living on in your hearts…as I leave mine with all of you…"

Kaien sobbed and nodded to her, hold her hand firmly against his chest. With a final, loving smile, Miyako's eyes closed and her hands fell limp. As her hand slipped from his grasp, Kaien sobs gave way to a hurtful wail. He screamed in agony and rage, letting the entire village know his pain.

His gaze shot to Rukia, his eyes filled with rage, pain and despair. Ichigo saw that look but was unable to stop him as he grabbed onto Rukia's shoulders forcefully and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he pulled Rukia into a tight hug and held her close, unable to cease his sobs. Instantly, she returned the embrace and finally let her own tears be shed, moistening his shoulder as she planted her face in it.

"No matter what you may think, none of this will ever be your fault," Kaien whispered to her, making her gasp and pull away to look at him.

"B-But I—", she stuttered, the tears rolling down her face.

Kaien smiled with sadness as he reached up and wiped her tears away. Slowly, he continued, "Miyako and I knew the dangers…and we were prepared for this," he looked back to the smiling face of his deceased wife, "And she would do that same for any of us. She died to keep all of us safe, and I will not let you mock her sacrifice with guilt. Understood?"

Rukia was on the verge of breaking, unable to keep from blaming herself. Just then, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned back to see Ichigo staring at her. His eyes reflected the pain she knew he must be feeling as well, the guilt that he also bore because of this tragedy. Without thinking, she grasped his hand and held it tight.

Ichigo nodded slowly to her and they just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. No words were needed, they both knew that the other blamed themselves and it was oddly comforting just knowing that.

Meanwhile, Kaien gazed down at this wife's body and his eyes grew deadly cold. He looked at the sword that pierced her body and grabbed it tightly. He carefully withdrew it and scowled hard at the blood that lingered on the blade. He glanced over to Ichigo and Rukia and for a brief moment, managed a genuine smile. However, it lasted only for that moment before his eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared.

Standing up, he said to them, "I'm going after him. I'm going to avenge Miyako." Ichigo and Rukia turned to him as he gazed down at Miyako's body. Slowly, he continued, "You two need to go, before Abura comes with reinforcements—".

"We're not going. Not without you."

Kaien was shocked that it was Ichigo who answered him. He shifted his gaze over to them and saw both Ichigo and Rukia glaring up at him, anger and vengeance burning in their eyes.

"Don't be stupid," Kaien argued, "I'll buy you enough time to get through the forest and toward the northern passage, from there—".

"Buy us time?! You'll be killed! It would be the same as abandoning you," Rukia argued, shooting Ichigo a look and a nod, "And we promised, not to leave anyone else behind."

Kaien clenched his fist and shouted at them, "This isn't up for debate! Miyako gave up her life to give you this chance to escape and I will not—!"

"And so we should leave you here to die in our place?! Do you think that Miyako would want that?!" Ichigo protested before grunting in pain from his injuries.

Kaien groaned and shouted in anger, "You can't even fight right now, Ichigo! You'll only get in the way!"

"Then I'll protect him!" Rukia countered, "At the very least, let us accompany you until you confront the bastard who did this to her! We can't just leave things like this!"

"What about all the people who are counting on you two?! Do you think that Miyako would want you endangering yourselves when you know you have a large role in all of this?!" Kaien countered, hoping to deter them. However, Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and stood up to get in his face.

"Don't think that we don't understand what's at stake! We know the we need to go, to survive this journey, but what the point if so many people have to die just for us to get home?!" She gritted her teeth and seethed, "We can't just let you die for our actions."

"Like it or not, we're not going anywhere. Not yet at least," Ichigo concurred, managing to stand on his own and hold a fierce glare.

Kaien was about to shout back at them but they glared at him with such intensity that all he could do was sigh and rub his head nervously. His gaze fell down to the body of his wife and he gripped his sword tightly in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to them and nodded.

"Alright. You can come part of the way, but you will stay hidden. Understood?" They nodded in acceptance and Rukia helped Ichigo to his feet. Kaien held out his hand and pointed to the next room.

"Before we go, I need to take care of a few things. Please wait in there for a few minutes." He knelt before his wife and folded her arms over her chest. "I need to perform her last rights."

Again, the pair nodded to him and began moving to the next room. They closed the door behind them and Rukia set Ichigo down on the nearby cot. He rested his head back against the wall and breathed heavily. He looked forward to see Rukia pacing back and forth.

"Shouldn't you rest for a bit? We'll need to be ready to help Kaien if things turn ugly," Ichigo insisted, getting her attention.

"If I sit down now, all of the courage might drain out with me." She grasped her legs and squeezed them. "My legs. They just won't stop shaking! Dammit!" she cursed, trying to force them to be as ease.

Ichigo looked her over and held in a sigh. She was obviously distraught and probably wouldn't be able to fight properly like this. And with his injuries, he'd be more a liability than a help. Kaien knew that, and yet he was allowing them to come along, proving that none of them were thinking clearly.

But then again, someone they all deeply cared about had just died in front of them. Wasn't it natural to want to avenge such injustice? The only ration part of Ichigo screamed the dangers involved, almost demanding him not to go through with this. Even if that was the case, all he could see was the smiling face of Miyako dying in front of him.

But more than that, his promise to Miyako to get Rukia home played back in his mind. He wanted to avenge her, to see whoever had done this to her slaughtered! However, he also knew that if Miyako was still here, she would have scolded them all for being reckless. That made his confidence in this endeavor waver.

"Rukia, if this is too hard for—".

"I'm not leaving Kaien to face Abura alone," Rukia stopped him, glaring. However, he could see she had been thinking the same thing. He opened his mouth to continue but she cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say but like you said, we can't leave Kaien to die in our place. And the way he is right now, he won't stop until that bastard is a bloody mess at his feet," she told him, almost reluctantly. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Ichigo with a firm gaze. "We promised never to leave anyone else behind. So we need to be there to witness—".

A sudden loud crash made them turn toward the door. Rukia rushed to the door and tried to open it, only to find it wedged and firmly locked in place. She rammed her shoulder to try to force it open and could feel something large and sturdy behind it. From the other side of the door, they heard a voice.

"I'm sorry, you two. But this is my fight and I can't let you get involved."

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened as the recognized it as Kaien voice. Immediately, Rukia began smashing her fist against the door, trying to force it open. Ichigo tried to get up but was unable to get over there without assistance.

"Kaien! Don't do this! Open the door! Kaien!" Rukia shouted furiously, continuing to try to break it down. She pounded both fists on the door repeatedly, her hand becoming raw from the beating.

On the other side of the door, Kaien had moved a large cabinet in front of the door. He held his blade tightly in his grasp and turned his back to the door.

"This is something I have to do alone," he insisted, "If I let you come along, I know that you two would end up either captured…or killed."

He paused for a moment, glancing to his wife's body. He had placed a white cloth over her face and rested her body in the center of the room, on top of a cot. With her hands folded over her chest, he had set the Shiba Clan's Crest under her fingers, a testament to her faithfulness to her clan and family.

Wiping away the last of his tears, he told them, "Miyako would never forgive me if I let that happen. I will finish this myself and then, I'll lead you to the Northern border."

From inside the room, he heard Rukia shout back, "No, Kaien! You'll be killed! Let us come with you!"

Although they would never see it, Kaien shook his head and a melancholy smile formed on his lips. He summoned all the courage his body and mind could muster and he called back to them, "Don't worry! I'll be back soon! Someone has to let you out of the room, after all!"

He tried to make it sound like a joke but it came off as desperate, a plea for them to accept his choice. Without waiting for a response, he set off toward the door and only stopped to look back at Miyako's body one more time. Clutching his blade in his hand, Kaien Shiba departed his home and advanced toward the village, his eyes cold and dark.

As Kaien slammed the door to his home, a small jug of oil was jostled and fell from a nearby shelf. It smashed into the floor and the liquid inside began pooling and dripping just over the edge of the fire.

* * *

Abura Mushi grinned to himself as he took a drink of his sake. He was surrounded by his men and laughed as he heard Kaien's wail in the distance.

"You see men! It appears that Master Kaien enjoyed the 'gift' I left for him in his house!" he jeered, causing his men to roar with laughter.

"Tell us again how you cut that traitorous woman down!" one of them shouted, making the other men nodded and grin with wicked pleasure. Abura took another sip of his drink and sighed with pleasure as he turned to tell the tale.

"She was a quite a fox, that I can assure you!" he began brandishing his drink, "She thought to catch me by surprise but failed to realize that I had seen through her ruse. As she swung her sword at me from behind, he grabbed her wrist and kicked her in the chest!"

The men applauded and he silenced them with a gesture. "However, she jumped right up and came back at me with the blade! So, I skillfully dodged but she nearly got me!" he pulled at his robe to show the slight tear from the fight, "But that only infuriated me! So I wretched the blade from her hand and threw her across the room!"

The men cheered and drank heavily, laughing manically.

"That's our captain!"

"Indeed! She should have known better than to attack such a powerful man!"

"And what happened next, sir?!"

Abura gestured them to be quiet again and grinned wickedly. "She refused to listen to reason, attempting to attack me once again! So I did as any man would do when faced with a rabid beast! I ran her through with her own blade!" The men awed at his accomplishment as he continued, "And as she began to cry out like a whore, I grabbed her hair and I told her to give a message to her treacherous husband! I told her to squeal like a bitch and tell him—".

"_Tell me what_?"

All of them froze and turned to see Kaien Shiba standing just outside the sake stand, his eyes focus completely on Abura. After a few moments, Abura was the first to laugh and set his drink down. He grabbed his sword and marched out of the small building, drawing his blade.

"Good evening, _Master_ Kaien. It appears that you didn't flee like the coward you are," Abura jeered, grinning like a mad fool. "I hadn't expected you to come to me so suddenly. Shouldn't you be tending to your wife?" His gaze lower to the blade in Kaien's hand, noticing the blood lingering on the blade.

"Oh, my apologies, it appears she must have passed. My sincerest condolences," he said with a bow and continued, "You should really be thanking me. I chose to mercifully kill your traitorous wife, instead of having her 'disappear' like so many other women in this country!"

All of the men laughed and Abura looked to Kaien. However, his face was completely stoic, devoid of emotion. His eyes only focused on this horrid man and did not waver for even a moment. Somehow, this infuriated Abura to no end and he pointed his blade toward his foe.

"Did you think you could get away with making a fool out of me?! You and your wife are not only traitors but lairs and deceivers," he grabbed his blade and prepared for battle, "Just like your wife before you, you will learn what become of those who make a fool of Abura Mushi!"

"Tell me, do you have any regrets for this life?" Kaien suddenly asked, his face still unreadable.

"Regrets?" Abura snarled, getting ready to charge, "I suppose I have a few. Such as—", he kicked off and sped toward Kaien, "—I regret that I didn't slowly slice open your wife's chest or cleaver her head from her shoulders like I had wanted!"

Kaien's eyes narrowed and the moment that Abura swung his blade downward at him, he sidestepped. The blade passed just in front of him and Kaien briefly saw the reflection of his eyes in the blade as it passed. Before Abura could recover from the force of his missed attack, the hilt of Kaien's sword crashed into his chin.

Rearing back and screaming in frustration, Abura didn't have time to react before Kaien's foot smashed into his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. Gasping for breath, Abura crumpled to his knees and was unprepared when his opponent's foot came down hard on the back of his head, smashing his face into the ground and holding him in the dirt.

Dazed and bewildered, Abura barely had time to think before Kaien's blade penetrated the back of his neck and pierced all the way through, the tip being embedded into the ground. Bloody gurgles came from the parasitic man as his life began to drain out his throat. Just before his pathetic life faded out, Kaien's voice rang in his ears.

"Miyako might have forgiven you for what you've done," he ripped his blade out of the bastard's throat violently, "But I won't!"

Abura Mushi gave one last blood filled gurgle before his eyes clouded over and his life came to an end.

Standing over the corpse of his fallen foe, Kaien flicked the blood from his blade and glared at the remaining samurai, all of whom had drawn their swords and prepared for battle. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed his blade with both hands.

"I am Kaien Shiba of the Shiba Clan! A faithful ally of the Kuchiki Clan!" he angled his blade at this enemies and shouted, "If you wish to find the fugitives, you'll have to climb over my dead body!"

Without warning, he charged them, screaming like a man possessed.

* * *

Trapped inside the small back room of Kaien's home, Rukia continued to pound on the door with both hands. Ichigo continued to watch as she desperately tried to bash her way out, to no avail. He tried to stand and help, not wanting to leave Kaien along either, but he'd lost too much blood and his vision was becoming blurry. Having traveled for so long without proper rest of food, exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him.

Rukia took a few steps back and rammed the door with her shoulder, only to be pushed backward. Nevertheless, she continued to assault the door in the hope of getting free.

"Kaien! Kaien! Let us out! We can help you!" she shouted, at last growing weary. "Don't throw your life away. Not for us."

Her hands fell at her sides and she gave an exasperated sigh. She looked back at Ichigo and saw how he struggled to get up and help. Her eyes widened and she rushed to him, forcing him back down.

"Stop that, you fool! You'll only make your wounds worse!"

"But we can't just—argh!"

Ichigo groaned in pain and she held him down, not letting him try to stand. He ceased his struggles and let his head fall back and rest against the wall. He regained control of his breathing and tried to calm himself. A moment later, Rukia collapsed next to him on the cot, also exhausted.

For a few minutes, they said nothing and merely breathed together.

Rukia lifted her head and glared at the door, as if willing it to open. She began to stand and grabbed her sword, considered using it as a wedge when suddenly she felt herself stop. She turned to see Ichigo grabbing her wrist and staring up at her, still breathing heavily.

"Help me up."

"Don't be stupid. You can't help in your condition."

"Fine," he groaned and began to try and get himself up again. Rukia moved in front of him and pushed him back down.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?! You're already exhausted from escaping the soldiers all day. What makes you think that—?"

Ichigo surprised her by grabbing her collar and pulling her toward him angrily. "We don't have time to argue!" She didn't flinch away from him, instead listening intently. "You and I both know you can't get that door open by yourself. We both need to work together or we won't make it in time to help Kaien! So stop being so stubborn and just let me help you!"

Rukia tore away from his grasp and retorted, "I'm not being stubborn! You're being reckless! You can barely stand, let alone help me break down the door! Or do you want to take the chance of your ribs breaking and piercing a lung?!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to shout back but he cried out in pain as his side began to burn intensely. Rukia moved to help him but he pushed her off, glaring at her.

"I know I'm being reckless, but we don't have time! I'm not abandoning Kaien, not after what happened to Miyako!" He pushed himself up on his feet, fighting the pain. "I almost left someone behind once already. I'm _not_ doing it again!"

His eyes met hers and they glared at each other for a few moments, saying nothing. Rukia wanted to argue, to convince him to back down but she knew that wouldn't happen. After all, if she was in his position, she'd do the same as him. Not only that, she glanced at the door and realized how futile her attempt so open it were on her own.

And besides all that, there was no way she would leave Ichigo here to help rescue Kaien even if she did get it open. Clenching her fist, she turned back to him and saw him already trying to inch his way to the door. She gritted her teeth and moved to his side, grabbing and propping him up.

Ichigo looked almost surprised at this but she said, "Just don't push yourself too hard. And if you feel something crack, you tell me and I'll set you down. Got it?"

Managing to crack a tiny smile, Ichigo nodded and replied, "Yeah, I got. Now let's see what we can do about—".

He quickly gasped for breath and began coughing violently. Rukia's eyes widened and was about to set him down when suddenly, she burst into a coughing fit as well. She smelled something odd and tried to cease her coughing. After a moment, she was able to breath and saw that Ichigo was in even more pain after the fit of coughs.

"Dammit, what the hell is—!"

He stopped again but this time his eyes widened as he stared down at the bottom of the door. Rukia followed his gaze and nearly gasped at what she saw. Thick, dark smoke was billowing in from under the door.

* * *

"Die traitor!"

A soldier charged Kaien from the side as he dispatched another foe. Thinking quickly, the Shiba Head spun and kicked the charging soldier's blade away just before he struck. Taking that chance, he slashed the soldier's chest open before turning again and blocking another blow from a new opponent.

Their blades clashed and the soldier's eyes reflected only hatred and anger. Kaien narrowed his eyes and lightly pushed the soldier back before retreating to the side, causing the soldier's own weight to make him fall forward. The Shiba Head then brought his blade down on the man's collar bone, slicing through it and down the chest.

Before Kaien had a chance to rest, another soldier quietly approached from behind. However, the Shiba Head heard the movement and quickly flipped his blade into reverse stance and pushed backward, the tip of his blade piercing the man's chest before he had the chance to strike. Kaien tugged his blade free and quickly flicked the blood off.

He surveyed the area around him. The bodies of nearly many soldiers lie at his feet, their blood decorating his robes. Luckily, he'd only sustained a few cuts and scrapes, no serious injuries. Plus, it seemed that this was the last of them and Kaien took a moment to catch his breath. When he was ready, he stood tall and turned back to his house

"I'd better get back before reinforcement arrive," he said to himself, "Those two aren't gonna be happy with me but—".

Kaien suddenly stopped and looked in the direction of his home. His eyes widened as he saw bright flames and smoke coming from that direction. He gasped and broke out into a run toward his home.

"RUKIA! ICHIGO!" he screamed as he ran, not noticing the men that had appeared from behind a nearby building.

Pain suddenly shot through his shoulder and he lost his balance, tumbling to the ground. He cried out in agony and looked to see an arrow sticking out the back of his shoulder. Kaien glared behind him to see two archers a good distance away, preparing their next volley. Reaching up and gripping the arrow, he snapped the wood but left the bolt inside to prevent excess bleeding.

Kaien looked to burning house for a moment before glaring back at the archers. If he didn't take care of them now, they could seriously injure him before he was able to get back home. And if they called for more reinforcement, they'd all be dead either way.

The arrow had penetrated deep as he could feel his arm going numb from the wound. Switching his blade to his uninjured arm, Kaien leapt to his feet and charged his attackers. This surprised the arches and they hesitated for a moment before sending another two arrows at him. Swinging his blade, the Shiba Head managed to block one but the other plunged into his chest.

Kaien cried out in agony but kept moving, refusing to let himself slow. The archers saw this and became terrified, quickly notching more arrows. Another volley and this time he was unable to block either arrow, letting one of them plunge into his abdomen while the other grazed his face next to his eye, cutting deep as it passed. Blood seeped out and into that eye, forcing Kaien to squint as he shut it tight. Despite the pain and partial loss of vision, Kaien did not slow and continued to get closer and closer to them.

Just as he was about to reach them, they released another volley and he managed to block one of them again. However, the other embedded itself into his leg, just above his knee. This caused him to stumble and fall. As he fell, the wood of the arrows collided with the ground and cracked, aside from the one stuck in his leg. It was pushed further in and Kaien screamed in torment as he felt it tear through the muscle.

The archer breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived.

Kaien tightened his grip on his sword, screamed at the top of his lung, forced himself up using his already injured arm and sprinted toward his foes, closing the distance between him them. With his one good arm, Kaien slashed and split the first one's bow in half before rearing back and piercing the archer's chest with this blade.

The other archer rushed him from the side, an arrow in his hand, poised to stab him with. However, Kaien released his blade and grabbed the archer's wrist. He used the archer's momentum to flip him over and onto his back. Immediately, Kaien wretched the arrow from his attackers hand and stabbed it deep into the archer's neck. The archer struggled for a moment before falling limp.

"Dammit! I don't have time for this!"

Kaien's breathing became ragged and frayed. With his good eye, the Shiba Head turned and saw the flame from his home were getting larger and brighter, the smoke thicker. With his good arm, he snapped the wood of the arrow still embedded in his leg. He took a deep breath before glaring at his home and breaking out into a run, blood staining the ground as he proceeded.

Just as Kaien turned the corner to see his home, one of the remaining soldiers appeared in front of him, thrusting his blade toward him.

* * *

"One, two, _three_!"

Ichigo and Rukia kicked the door together, hoping it would budge. However, it remained firmly in place. Rukia still supported Ichigo as they moved to try again.

"Again!" Ichigo shouted, "One, two,_ three_!"

They kicked and Rukia held onto him tightly to prevent from falling, loosing so momentum. The door didn't move an inch and Ichigo shot her a glance before pushing her away. She glared and was about to shout when he held up a hand to silence her.

"We need to put all our strength into this!" he shot his gaze to her, "Don't argue just help me break this damn door down!"

Clenching her fists, Rukia moved into position and said, "There better be a damn good doctor nearby…Alright, on three!"

Ichigo took a deep breath and willed away all the pain that had been building. Both of them gathered their strength and Ichigo shouted, "One! Two! _THREE!_"

They kicked with all their might and felt the wood move a bit but it failed to break the sturdy door and Ichigo fell back from force of the attempt. He crashed into the hard floor and cried out in pain and Rukia quickly moved to help him up. The heat from the flames had them sweating heavily and the make made both of them cough as Rukia tried to help him up.

"Don't give up, Ichigo!" she encouraged, "I know it hurts but we have to try again!"

"I know that! Just help me get—arrggh!"

He screamed in agony and fell back, taking Rukia with him. They toppled to the floor and Ichigo hissed as he tried to get up again. Pulling herself up, Rukia threw his arm over her shoulder and tugged but he howled in agony. She stopped and looked at his pain stricken face, narrowing her eyes.

"Did you break it?!" she demanded, but Ichigo didn't respond. "Answer me! Did your rib just break?!"

Her answer came when Ichigo coughed again from the smoke. Throwing his hand over his mouth, he coughed a few more times and withdrew his hand, blood staining his palm. Rukia grit her teeth when she saw this and hesitantly released him. Ichigo tried to protest but only coughed more, spewing more blood.

Rukia ran to the back of the room and readied herself. She sprinted past Ichigo and rammed her entire body into the door. When she did so, she felt her shoulder shift and immense pain ripped through her arm. She held in her pain and gripped her shoulder tightly, moving it around. Luckily, she felt that her shoulder joint hadn't pop out of the socket but was probably close to it, judging by the intense pain she was feeling.

She was about to try ramming with her other shoulder when the smoke inhalation finally caught up to her and she began coughing violently. She fell to her knees and felt the heat in the room growing, the fire probably close to them now.

"Ichigo, can you stand—?" Rukia began to ask before seeing that Ichigo was still coughing and holding his side. She rushed to him and helped him to sit up, allowing him to breathe easier. He took deep breaths and his coughing lessened.

"I don't think…it pierced my lungs," he wheezed, "I'm not…coughing blood anymore."

Rukia let a melancholy smile spread on her lips, at least that was one bit of good news. She looked back to the door and sighed in defeat. Once again, freedom was just beyond their grasp.

"It doesn't matter now. We don't have the strength to break down that damn door anyway." She looked back to him and said, "The fire will spread here soon. We might be able to break it down after the fire's weakened it but—".

"We'd die from all the smoke before that happened," Ichigo cut her off, knowing that the situation was grim. "But it really is our only shot, so we'll have to take it." His features hardened and he continued, "If that happens, don't bother with—".

"I'm not leaving you behind," Rukia glared down at him, her face deadly serious. "I told you, either we both live or we both die. We'll make it out here – together."

She gripped his hand and felt him squeeze back, his head nodding in reluctant acceptance. He flashed her a sad smile before closing his eyes and just breathing as best he could. Rukia smiled down at him before looking back at the door. As she glared at it, suddenly it seemed to shift.

Rukia's eyes widened when she heard someone outside the door.

"Arrrgghh! Move you damn thing!"

"Kaien?!" Rukia shouted in relief and surprise. Ichigo's eyes shot open and his head lifted as he and Rukia heard a loud crash and the cracking of wood. Worried, she called out again, "Kaien?! Are you alri—?!"

"Ichigo! Rukia! Get away from the door!"

The pair shared a determined glance before nodding firmly. Despite the pain, Ichigo allowed Rukia to lift him up off the ground and help him limp away from the door. Just as they were far enough away, the door was kicked inward, splintering all over the floor. Behind it, Kaien leaned against the wall, a hand pressed against his abdomen.

"We need to go! Now!" he ushered them out, which was difficult with Ichigo's injuries. Nearly the entire house was an inferno and the only way out was blocked by vicious flames.

The moment they passed him, they saw the numerous arrow bolts and other wounds. Out the corner of his eyes, Ichigo spotted the cabinet that had kept them stuck in that room. To his horror, it was engulfed in flames. It was then that he saw that Kaien's hands were burnt and raw, obviously from pushing the cabinet aside. Rukia also noted this and with her free hand, she reach out to him.

"Your hands! We need to get you—".

Kaien grabbed her hand and pushed it back to Ichigo. "We don't have much time before the building collapses. We need to get out. We'll attend to my wounds later," he said, turning and limping toward a large wardrobe.

They had to no time before Kaien threw open the wardrobe. He grabbed the bottom board and pulled it out to reveal a wooden staircase leading down underground.

"I designed this escape route in case Miyako and I were ever discovered. Guess now's as good a time as ever to make use of it," Kaien said with a forced smile, grabbing onto Ichigo and helping Rukia get them both down a few stairs. "This tunnel leads to an underground river. All we have to do is follow it and it'll lead us outside. I'll go back and shut the entrance."

Just as he let go and allowed for Rukia to take Ichigo further, a hand grabbed his robe. Kaien looked down to see Ichigo holding him firmly, glaring at him. The Shiba Head held that glare but soon smiled at them. Both Ichigo and Rukia knew that smile, it was the same one that Miyako had shown them just before she passed.

Rukia began to shake her head and grit her teeth, saying, "No! You can't do that Kaien!"

"You left us behind once, we won't let you do it again!" Ichigo concurred.

However, Kaien gripped Ichigo hand and wretched it away. When he did, fresh blood covered Ichigo hand. Rukia saw this and finally saw that Kaien had used that hand to hold a cloth against his abdomen arrow wound. The blood stained cloth fell and dark blood began oozing onto the floor.

"I don't have much time left," he said with a melancholy smile, "And you need to go before this house collapse and takes this tunnel with it!"

"We can't leave—".

"This isn't up for debate, kids! Now go!"

Kaien pushed away from them, making her catch Ichigo before he fell. After getting her footing and making sure Ichigo did as well, she looked back to see Kaien climbing out of the tunnel and back into the inferno. A trail of blood followed him up the entire way.

"Rukia! Get Ichigo out of here!" Kaien shouted down to her as he reached the top, making her look up at him, "You're his only hope now! I know you won't let me down!"

"Kaien, don't do this!" Ichigo insisted.

The injured Shiba Head only shook his head and said, "It's all on you now, Ichigo! You have to get Rukia home and end this nightmare! You're the only one I can turn to now!"

"But we can still—arggh!"

Ichigo words were cut short by his cry of pain and he nearly toppled over. Luckily, Rukia managed to hold him up. The two of them looked up after Kaien and saw him smiling down at them, his eyes as warm and friendly as they'd always known. Above him, the roof burned and began to warp.

Kaien stared directly into Rukia's eyes and said, "It was an honor to serve you and the Kuchiki Clan. You two have to take care of each other now! Keep each other safe and get home safely, you hear!"

The roof above him cracked and all of them knew it would collapse soon. With one final grin down at them, the Shiba Head called out, "Like my wife before me…I leave my heart with the two of you!"

Just as he finished, the roof gave way and collapsed on top of the entrance, sealing Ichigo and Rukia off from their beloved friend.

* * *

As the roof came down, Kaien jumped back and was barely able to avoid being crushed. He grunted in pain as his wounds ached and his vision began to blur. Rolling onto his stomach, he managed to pull himself away from the fire and toward the center of the room.

By some miracle, Miyako's cot had been left unscathed by the fire, her body peacefully resting atop it. Kaien pulled himself across the floor, blood trailing behind him, and grabbed onto the side of the cot. He pulled himself up to his knees and gasped for air as his strength began to fade. He fell forward and rested his elbows on the cot, just next to Miyako's head.

With the last of his strength, Kaien pulled the cloth from her face and sighed in relief. The bright smile that she had on her face when she passed was still there, just as he'd hoped it would be. Returning that smile with a bright one of his own, Kaien rested his hand on her face and brushed away a stray band of hair before planting one final kiss on her forehead.

As the flames of the inferno began to close in on them, he lay his head down next to hers. Kaien slowly closed his eyes and said, "I'm home…Miyako…"

* * *

The shaking caused by the collapse made Ichigo stumble and though Rukia tried to keep them upright, they slipped and began tumbling down the stairs. Rukia placed herself underneath him and tried to cushion the fall but when they finally hit the bottom, she heard Ichigo scream in pain.

Immediately, she got out from under him to see that he was bleeding from the impact, his wounds reopened. She glared back up at the fire that began to spread down the into the tunnel, the wooden stairs engulfed in flames. Knowing there was no way back, Rukia threw Ichigo's arm over her back and lifted him up as best she could.

"Come on, Ichigo! We don't have time to die here!" she groaned as she began to pull him down the path. "I won't let Kaien's sacrifice go to waste! I'm going to get you out of here! No matter what!"

Ichigo did his best to hobble with her but his vision began to blur. He was getting weaker and could barely comprehend what she was saying. However, as he turned his head toward her, he saw tears streaming down Rukia's cheeks as she hurriedly tugged him along. It was the last thing he saw before his consciousness faded.

When that happened, Rukia felt all of his weight on her and she fell to the ground with him atop her. Clenching her fists and shouting in frustration, she threw his arm over her and began dragging him down the tunnel as the fire slowly began to creep toward them. In that dark place, Rukia thought back to the time spent with Kaien and Miyako, their smiling face burned into her memory.

Through her tears and exhaustion, she shouted, "We're going to survive this. We're going get home. And once we get there…we're going to make that bastard Tsukishima pay for this!"

Rukia declaration echoed through the tunnel as they slowly proceeded toward the underground river.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**I cried while writing this chapter. Like many of you, I became very attached to Miyako and Kaien, and writing their deaths was one of the most difficult things that I have done. However, I think that Kaien avenging their deaths before his passing did make me feel much more relieved. **

**I delayed posting this chapter until I had finished it completely and it's the longest I've ever written. I won't keep you all hanging for so long about what will happen to Ichigo and Rukia. I'll update as soon as I have more time to write, I promise!**

**Leave a review to tell me what you feel about the story, positive or negative, and please, keep on smiling for Miyako and Kaien's sake, they wouldn't want us crying for them, but smiling instead. Take care, my beautiful readers.**


	9. Pain

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Pain

The fire raged and slowly began to hound Rukia as she carried the unconscious Ichigo on her back. She fought to keep upright, having a difficult time getting him along because all of his weight was bearing down on her. Nevertheless, the female warrior forced them both forward, her legs aching and her body close to collapsing.

Behind them, the fire continued to burn through the wooden boards that lined the floor of the tunnel. Even worse, Rukia noted, was that the beams holding up the tunnel had begun to catch fire as well. It was only a matter of time before the whole area would cave in. With that in mind, she trudged onward and hoped to find the underground river that Kaien had spoken of.

At that moment, through all of her struggles, Rukia finally heard the sound of running water.

"We're almost there, Ichigo! Just hold on!"

With her partner unconscious, she hoped that some kind of boat would be near the river to help get them along. At the end of a long stretch, a large opened revealed the underground river they sought. However, Rukia's eyes widened when she saw that the water was abnormally high and there was no boat in sight.

"Dammit," she cursed as she looked out further down the river. She grit her teeth as she realized that the runoff from the nearby mountains was causing the water level to rise, and that the only path ahead was steeped in water.

Carefully setting Ichigo down, she grabbed her sword and approached the edge of the river. She tied the ribbon of her blade to her arm and lowered the tip of the blade into the water. Rukia continued to lower the blade until her entire arm was submerged, along with her sword, and still she could not reach the bottom.

"It's even deeper than I thought, and the current is strong too." She groaned as she pulled her blade out of the water and dried it on her sleeve. Looking back at the slowly approached fire she suddenly felt a tremor. Far behind her, the sounds of the overhead walls giving way reached her ears.

Rukia knew that there was no other option. They would have to brave the water.

She knelt next to Ichigo and reached into his pack, pulling out the remaining rope they had from their descent at the checkpoint. She leaned close to his face and firmly tapped his face with her hand.

"Wake up, Ichigo. You need to wake up."

Rukia continued to smack him until finally he groaned and began to regain consciousness. He grunted and held his side as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, focusing on the woman in front of him.

"R-Rukia? Where are—".

"We don't have time. I need you to do exactly as I say," she said as she held out her hand to him.

Although his mind was a bit muddled from the pain and exhaustion, Ichigo managed to grab her hand and let her assist him in standing. Using the wall to hold himself upright, Rukia wrapped the rope tightly around their waists. With a sharp tug, she secured them together. At the same time, Ichigo glanced back at the approaching inferno but looked to the water apprehensively.

"Alright," Rukia said to him, grabbing his arms and helping him off the wall. "It's a long shot, but we're going to have to swim out."

"I don't know how well I'll be able to—", Ichigo began to say but was cut off as another tremor hit them. This time, they turned to see the path behind them begin to give way. Instinctively, they inched toward the water and teetered on the edge.

Rukia looked him in the eye and said, "All you need to do is hang on to me." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her shoulder and side. "I'll keep us afloat, just be sure not to let go," she insisted, glaring toward the water nervously.

She couldn't help but question her decision, even if there was no other choice. Keeping both of them above the water would be difficult, especially in Ichigo condition. As the doubt crept in, she felt Ichigo's fingers tightly grip her robes on her shoulder and side. Glancing back at him, she saw his eye were firm as he nodded in acceptance.

"I'll do what I can, but I'm counting on you."

His words instilled enough confidence for Rukia to convince herself that this was possible. A light smile tugged at her lips and she returned the nod.

"On three then," she said, angling them toward the water. "One…Two…"

Just before they were about to jump, the room above them rumbled and suddenly gave way. A large wooden beam smashed into the ground right next to them. The force of it knocked them off balance and they tumbled over the edge and into the freezing water. Shock overcame Rukia's body the moment she hit the water, her body temporarily unresponsive. The current was stronger than she thought and her body tumbled along as it was swept far down the river's path.

While fighting to overcome the shock of the cold and the strength of the current, she felt herself being pulled down and realized Ichigo was pulling on her robes to try and keep his head above the water. With all her strength, she kicked her feet and pulled him upward, barely lifting his head to the surface. He gasped loudly as he sucked in air. Rukia almost breathed a sigh of relief but found herself plunged underwater.

The strength of the current had increased and Rukia fought just to keep herself above the surface of the water. However, she never forgot about Ichigo and desperately pulled on him to get him above the water as well. She managed to get his head just barely out of the water before something incredibly hard struck the back of her head.

All at once, her vision blurred and she felt herself being dragged underwater. Within moments, she lost consciousness.

While struggling to keep his head above the water, with Rukia's help, Ichigo was able to see something quickly approaching them. A small stalactite hung down from the ceiling and Rukia's head was headed right for it!

Ichigo tried to shout and warn her but he couldn't keep his head out of the water long enough to make any noise. He saw her head make brutal contact with the rock formation and she plunged underwater, taking him with her. Despite the pain of being jerked around by the water, Ichigo held onto Rukia tightly as the current whipped them around under the water.

Grunting in agony, Ichigo looped on arm around her waist and began to furiously swim upward. Sharp pain ripped though his body but he completely ignored it, only concerned with reaching the surface. Bursting up and out of the water, Ichigo lifted Rukia's head above the surface.

To his horror, she wasn't breathing.

Before he could process anything more, his eyes scanned ahead of them and saw that the tunnel was narrowing. The water was being siphoned even deeper underground and soon the tunnel would be completely submerged. Knowing he had only moments to think, Ichigo grabbed onto Rukia with both hands and submerged before the lowered tunnel wall would have collided with his head.

Using the strength of the current, Ichigo kicked and pushed forward. He stayed close to the top of the submerged tunnel, waiting the next opportunity for air. All the while, his mind kept shouting to him that Rukia still wasn't breathing and it made him kick his legs faster. His body was nearly at a breaking point and exhaustion was getting closer and closer. The strength of his kick began to weaken and his consciousness began to fade.

Just then, he felt the roof of the tunnel ascend and Ichigo's mind snapped back to alertness. He forced himself to swim upward and burst out of the water, gasping loudly as he finally breathed the air. Although his vision was blurry and his body weak, he was able to see that, by some miracle, the river had led out from the tunnel and fed into a small body of water out in the forest.

Not forgetting the woman tied to his waist, Ichigo pulled her above the water and toward the edge of the river. Grabbing at the bank of the rushing river, it was difficult to find something sturdy to help pull them out. Looking further down, Ichigo saw a tree growing at the edge of the riverbank. It had numerous roots that appeared thick and sturdy.

Knowing he had only one shot, the orange haired samurai temporarily released Rukia, knowing she was still tied to his waist. When he did, her body slumped toward the water and her pack slid off her shoulder. Out the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw the pack slid further into the water. Forcing it from his mind, he concentrated on the approaching tree. As they passed the roots, Ichigo reached out with both hands and managed to grab one. However, his wet fingers slipped and he lost his grip.

"Shit!" he swore as he felt the current continue to sweep them away.

Suddenly, they both jerked to a stop. Ichigo's eyes shot back and widened. Rukia's pack had caught onto one of the roots and was barely holding them at a standstill. Taking this opportunity, Ichigo battled the current and reached out for another nearby root. Just as he fingers grasped the root; the strap on the pack snapped and plunged into the water.

Taking a brief moment to see the pack rushing down the river far ahead of them, Ichigo used the root to pull himself up and out of the water. Rukia's unconscious body dangled next to him as he pulled them both up and onto the bank of the river. The moment they were up on the grassy bank, Ichigo furiously untied himself from her and flipped her onto her back.

Rukia still wasn't breathing and Ichigo began to panic. He tried to remember what it was that Rukia had done when he had nearly drowned not long ago. All that he could recall was that she had pushed on his chest. Not knowing exactly what he was doing, Ichigo placed his hands on her chest and began pressing down.

Other than the jostling caused by his makeshift attempt to get her to breath, she was completely motionless.

"Dammit Rukia! Just breath already!" he shouted, continuing to press on her chest. He pressed a little harder and suddenly, her body twitched a bit. However, he wasn't sure if that was good or not. He glanced to her face and grunted in frustration. Just then, he glanced at her lips and another thought came back to him.

"Right! Air! I need to get her air!"

Ichigo remembered that Rukia had forced air into his lungs when she had saved him before! Why didn't he remember that right away?! Not taking the time to scold himself, Ichigo placed his hands on her lips and jaw. He opened her mouth and took a deep breath. He pressed his lips to hers and blew air deep into her. He pulled back and was terrified to see that nothing had happened.

Just then, he had an odd thought. Was the air reaching her lungs? He saw her nose and his eyes widened. Pinching her nose shut, Ichigo took another large breath and pressed his lips to hers again. As he forced air down her throat, he suddenly felt her body convulse. Pulling back from her, it seemed as if she was trying to force the water out!

With that in mind, Ichigo took another breath and forced more air into her lungs again.

* * *

The blackness was almost consuming her. It was as if her mind was trapped inside a dark room with no light. However, she could feel that something was trying to break through that blackness.

Rukia's consciousness fluttered and at last she began to feel herself being pulled back toward alertness. The first thing she was aware of was something soft on her lips, and something being forced down her throat. And then, pain ripped through her body and she coughed. As she did, water began to force itself out of her mouth.

A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her onto her stomach. On instinct, Rukia propped herself up onto her elbows and wretched, water spewing out of her mouth. She tried to take in air but found the passage blocked by more water.

Suddenly, a heavy smack on her back forced a cough and the water was expelled out through her mouth. At last, her body was able to suck in air and she gasped abruptly before coughing. A few more smacks hit her back and helped her expel all the remaining water from her body as she coughed. Between coughs, she breathed heavily. For a few minutes, she just lay there and breathed, overjoyed that air was filling her starving lungs.

Her vision was muddled and she could barely make out what was happening around her. However, when she saw a flash of orange next to her, she managed to turn her body to see Ichigo lying on his back beside her. Seeing that he was alright, the last of her strength gave out and her arms fell from underneath her.

Rukia lay on her stomach and continued to breath. Her head felt like it was splitting open and she gently touched the spot where something had hit her. She pulled her hand in front of her face and saw no blood. At least that was fortunate. She could hear Ichigo inhaling deeply as well, obviously in pain from overworking his body.

After taking a moment to regain some of the strength, she managed to turn herself and lay on her side. Slowly, she placed hand on Ichigo's chest, getting his attention. He turned to her and she could see the relief wash over him.

"Thank…you…" she wheezed, still fighting to control her breathing. He didn't reply, only nodded before his eyes fluttered and began to close. Following his example, Rukia flipped all the way over onto her back and let her eyes slowly close.

Despite their exhaustion, neither of them were allowed the bliss of sleep. Their bodies were screaming in agony, especially Ichigo, and it kept them conscious. Instead, they merely laid there and breathed, almost in harmony. Time almost seemed to cease flowing as they allowed their bodies to rest.

After what seemed like hours, Rukia finally opened her eyes and saw light beginning to stretch across the sky.

"It's almost morning," she whispered.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied quietly, opening his eyes as well.

"We need to go," Rukia said, doing her best to sit up. Slowly, she managed to prop herself up and get onto her knees. "It's not good to be…out in the open like this." Her voice was soft, exhaustion clear in her tone.

"Wait." She turned to see Ichigo roll over and reveal his pack. "Get the…food out of my…pack. Whatever wasn't…ruined by the water…that is?"

Rukia crawled to him and did as he asked, pulling out all the food from his drenched pack. The bread and some of the fruit was ruined but the dried meat and apples they had prepared were still edible. As soon as she was finished, she grabbed at her own pack to finally realize that it was gone.

Rukia sighed and began to help get his off his back. "I'm guessing that I lost my pack in the river?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but it helped us get onto the bank so I'm not all that worried about it," Ichigo replied, managing to slip the pack off and sit up. Pain ripped through his side and he clutched it gently. Rukia saw this frowned.

"We lost a lot of supplies in that pack, including our medical supplies." Her words sounded heavy in his ears but he didn't reply. Instead, she continued, "Not to mention, our only map was there."

"Dammit," Ichigo quietly cursed as he reached out and grabbed a piece of dried meat. "Well, at least we're still alive."

His words inadvertently brought up memories of the man and woman how had died to help them escape. The silence that fell over them was almost deafening but neither of them know what to say. For that matter, they didn't want to say anything. Despite the obvious awkwardness, neither of them were prepared to discuss the sacrifice that was bearing down on their souls.

Instead, Ichigo took a bite of meat and Rukia sank her teeth into an apple. They ate in silence and didn't confront each other about what to do next, content with the silence that delayed the despair that threatened to overcome them. Once they finished eating, Rukia packed the remaining food into Ichigo's pack.

"So…what now?" she asked carefully, trying not to sound defeated.

Ichigo sat in silence for a moment, glancing toward the river. "If we follow this river upstream, it should eventually lead us north, to the mountains."

Rukia scoffed and replied, "We can't cross the mountains in our current condition." She indicated their torn cloaks and sighed, "We'd be lucky to last three days with the supplies we have."

"We'll just have to risk it," Ichigo said, still clutching his side. "At the very least, we should find a nearby village and see if—."

"No," she cut him off sternly, "From now on, we need to avoid any villages we come across."

Ichigo glared at her and said, "Don't be stupid. Sooner or later we'll need to—".

"I'm not taking that risk. End of discussion," she refuted, earning an angry glare. "You know what happens to anyone who aids fugitives. Or do I have to remind you what happened back at…" Her voice trailed off and she clenched her fists.

Beside her, Ichigo sighed heavily and turned away, unable to say anything. After a long silence, Rukia finally said, "For now, let's just concentrate on getting to the northern border."

Ichigo groaned and replied, "And how are we supposed to do that without supplies? We don't even have the proper clothing for crossing the northern mountain, which are still covered with snow this time of year."

In the middle of his speech, Rukia turned away from him and hid her face.

He sighed and continued, "Not to mention that right now, I'm not going to be much use in a fight. If we get discovered by Tsukishima's soldiers, we're going to end up either dead or captured. What are we going to do if—?"

Rukia spun around and shouted at him, "I don't know, alright! I understand the position we're in and I don't know how we're going to get over the mountains," her eyes hardened as she stared into his, "But I'm _not _putting anyone else in danger! I won't have anyone else die because of me!"

Ichigo reared back in shock as he saw the determination in her eyes. All protests died down in his throat and he could only stare back at her. At the same time, Rukia allowed herself to take in him as well. She could see that he was in a great deal of pain from his wounds, injuries that she had caused by her foolishness.

Slowly, they turned away from each other, not knowing what to say or do next. A deafening silence overtook them and as the morning sun began to illuminate the sky, the pair felt more lost and alone than ever before.

Finally, Rukia turned back to him and said, "We should go. Time isn't on our side."

"Yeah, alright" he replied, his voice quiet.

His half-hearted reply distressed her but she dismissed it. Managing to grab onto a nearby tree branch, Rukia it as leverage to help herself stand. She walked over to Ichigo and picked up his pack, slinging it onto her back. When she did this, Ichigo glared up at her.

"I can carry—".

"You're injured and this way there's less weight I have to hold up," Rukia justified, feeling how much heavier his pack was than her own. However, she didn't let it bother her and looked ahead of them. "I'll go and scout the area, stay here and rest for a bit," she demanded.

"No. We can't waste time with—".

"If we run into Tsukishima's soldiers, we won't be able to outrun them. I'll be back soon, so please just rest and let me do this," she insisted. He wanted to protest but she gave him a fierce look and he knew that her mind was already made up.

"Fine, but be quick." he said with a sigh.

Rukia nodded to him and quickly made her way up the riverbank. As Ichigo sat alone waiting for her return, he couldn't help the despair that threatened to overtake him. He knew his wounds would only get worse from here on. He needed a doctor but he knew that was the quickest way to being discovered by the soldiers.

However, if he continued as he was, he might end up bleeding internally. Time was running short and he worried that Rukia might do something foolish if she knew how dire his health was. After all, he had seen how far she'd go to help a comrade in need. And while it was reassuring, it was also terrifying, knowing she'd give her life for him.

Ichigo couldn't let that happen. He _wouldn't_ let that happen. They needed to get going before Rukia discovered that his condition was worsening.

Luckily, Rukia returned only a few minutes later.

"It's clear for now. Let's go," she said as she slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. He allowed her to help him and they began walking along the edge of the riverbank, heading upstream.

* * *

Dark clouds set in within hours of their departure, blocking out the morning sun. Luckily, the day was merely overcast instead of a raging storm. With an arm slung over her shoulder, Rukia lifted Ichigo to the best of her ability and walked beside the river bank, heading upstream.

Time seemed to flow so slowly and even though it was only mid-day, it felt as if the night would soon be approaching. However, Rukia kept moving forward, trying to take as much of Ichigo's weight as she could. All the while, her worries began to plague her thoughts.

Her head was throbbing and each step sent a jolt of pain through her body. It had been hours the rock had crashed into her head but still the agony of it continued to plague her. However, the pain did manage to keep her alert and active as they went along but her strength was fading with each passing moment.

Rukia didn't know how much longer she could last like this. Moreover, they had to get to the northern border quickly. Informing her brother was the only thing that kept her going at this point, so that the bastard Tsukishima would pay for the deaths of Kaien and Miyako. But again, she knew that just getting to the border was becoming an impossible task and her will began to weaken as she thought about how they would cross the border.

At the same time, Ichigo was carefully watching Rukia as they trudged along. Her face was covered in sweat and she was breathing heavily. He wanted to suggest resting but knew that she would disregard his worries and continue on regardless.

Lost in thought, Rukia didn't notice a small rock in front of her and she stumbled as her foot caught on it. Ichigo slumped forward but managed to catch both himself and her before they fell. A sharp pain ran through his chest but he ignored it, doing his best to appear that he was uninjured by this rescue.

After they regained their balance, Ichigo said, "We should rest. Maybe try to sleep for a while—".

"I'm fine," Rukia insisted," But if you need to rest, I'll scout the area."

Ichigo's jaw clenched and he wanted to tell her she was being stubborn. However, he knew that no matter what he did right now, she would just continue to move forward. The pain in her violet eyes was almost too hard to look at. At that moment, he wondered if he had the same look in his own eyes.

As much as he hated to admit it, the deaths of Kaien and Miyako hadn't hit him as hard as it did Rukia. Truthfully, Ichigo wasn't sure if it was because he was coping better or because his body was tearing itself apart and diverting his attention. But none of that mattered because the only thing that kept Ichigo from being drowned in despair was ensuring their safety, which Rukia was making difficult.

Rukia continued to look at him, waiting for his reply and finally he said, "Alright, a quick break and then we'll head out again."

The raven haired woman nodded and led him to a nearby tree. He leaned against it and slowly slid down until he reached the cool grass. The moment she finished getting him settled, Rukia turned her back to investigate the area but his hand grabbed her arm. Her head whipped back around to him, almost expect him to point out an attack. Instead, he merely gestured to the spot next to him.

Rukia had to force herself to calm down. She was on constant edge due to pain and exhaustion.

With a sigh, she said, "I told you, I'm fine." She pulled her arm free. "If I don't scout the area we may be surrounded and then what will happen to us?" Her comment only served to make her partner sigh and rest his head against the tree.

"Yeah, but if you collapse in the meantime we'll lose more time and it'll be even worse if we get found," Ichigo justified, "Just take a short break with me and then we'll be on our way."

Ichigo was almost pleading with her now, not having the courage to tell her she was being reckless again. He didn't want to argue with her now. That could wait until later, when they both had rest and plenty of food. Not to mention medical attention.

Slowly, he held his hand out to her to help her down. Much to his dismay, Rukia chose to step back and say, "I promise I'll rest. _After_ I have a quick look around."

Not waiting for his reply, she quickly moved away and further down their path. She heard Ichigo grumble behind her but didn't look back. She needed to be strong right now, strong enough to take care of both of them. If either of them were attack or captured or even killed now, it would make a mockery of the sacrifice the Shiba's had made for them.

"I won't let their deaths be in vain," she whispered to herself as she continued her scouting.

Just then, the sound of a horse's whine reached her ears. Stopping abruptly and hiding behind a nearby tree, she peaked out slowly and gazed further ahead. Quite a distance ahead of her, a cart was lined up near the river and two horses were drinking from the water. By the look of it, it was probably a merchant's cart and might possible have food or medicine.

If a merchant was nearby, she might be able to barter—No, that could be dangerous. Even if the merchant agreed and supplied them with food and medicine, that would only put their life in danger. The memory of Kaien finding them in the forest invaded her mind and she quickly forced it out.

At this point, any contact with either herself or Ichigo could be harmful, especially to the most good natured of people. There was only one option left available in this situation – Theft.

That way, no one would be to blame but her. Even if she had to resort to thievery, she would as long as it meant that Ichigo and herself would survive long enough to get home. Honestly, she wasn't sure if Ichigo would approve of her methods, even if he was a thief himself. It would be better not to go back and get him involved. She would tell him she bartered for the supplies, that would suffice for now.

Rukia pulled up the hood of her cloak and slowly began stalking toward the cart. Approaching from behind, she saw no traces of any merchant. However, as she drew closer, she saw a small blanket laid out behind the cart with a large lump underneath it. She breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that whomever was sleeping would forgive her for the theft later. She altered her course and headed for the front of the cart, as far from the sleeping merchant as possible.

Carefully crouching down and slowly approaching, Rukia was almost able to lay her hand on the cart when she heard a rustling behind her. Her hand sped to her blade but stopped when an arrow nicked the side of her cloak next to her head and stuck in the wood of the cart in front of her. The horses whined and reared a bit, only now discovering the intruder.

"Don't move a muscle or the next one goes in the back of your head," a harsh male voice sounded behind Rukia, "Take you hands off your weapon and hold them out where I can see them."

"Dammit," Rukia cursed as she did as her attacker demanded. The lump under the blanket had been a decoy and she should have known that. Who would be sleeping in the middle of the day? If she hadn't been so exhausted, she would have realized that and was cursing her carelessness.

With her hands out, she heard a few footsteps behind her. "Put your hood down," Rukia did as he instructed, letting her frazzled raven hair loose, "Now, slowly turn and keep your hands out."

Very slowly, Rukia turned herself to face her attacker. When she did, she looked up and gasped as she recognized him.

"Uryu Ishida?" she said, doubting her eyes as the doctor/tailor stood in front of her, dressed in a white cloak with this hood up.

Instantly, Uryu's eyes widened and he lowered his bow. "Rukia Kuchiki?! What are you—?"

He never finished because the moment that Rukia saw him, relief washed over her and all her strength suddenly gave out. She fell forward but felt Uryu rush to her and grab hold, leaning her against his chest. As her body began to shut down, she grabbed his shirt and looked up at him.

"P-Please, you need to help…Ichigo!" she forced out, exhaustion finally taking its toll.

"Ichigo?! What happened to him? And why are you—?" Uryu suddenly stopped as a blade suddenly appeared to the side of his head. A pitch black blade.

"Let her go."

Uryu didn't have to look to know that the orange haired samurai was behind him. He also didn't have to look back to help his friend realize his mistake. "This is why you don't have any real friends, Ichigo. You keep threatening them at knife-point," he jeered, hearing his friend gasp.

Ichigo instantly retracted his blade and said, "Uryu?! What the hell are you doing out here?!"

"Hmph, I could ask the same question. I though you two were headed for the border."

"…We ran into a few problems."

"Clearly."

Ichigo glared at his friend but the doctor ignored the look and instead focused on the exhausted woman in front of him. Uryu gently lifted the tired Rukia off his chest and took a good look at her. Her breathing was ragged and she was obviously fighting to stay conscious. If she was in such horrible shape, why did she ask him to look at Ichigo first?

Although confused, Uryu led her to the wagon and gently set her down on the ground next to it, leaning her against the side. Before he even realized it, Ichigo was at his side and staring down at the tired woman, a guilty expression on his face. The doctor was almost taken aback by the concern his friend was showing her.

Normally, Ichigo would just wait and ask if she was alright later but right now it was as if he was afraid to leave her side. What happened in the few weeks they'd been traveling together, Uryu wondered?

Suddenly, Rukia arms shot up and grabbed him, getting his attention.

"Ichigo needs…medical treatment…right now…" she forced out through heavy breaths.

"Alright, just do one thing for me," Uryu requested, holding his finger in front of her eyes. "Follow my hand and don't lose that focus."

Even though she huffed, Rukia did as instructed. Uryu slowly moved his finger horizontally in front of her face, her violet irises never losing it. After a few moments, the doctor dropped his hand and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright then, Rukia. You get some rest while I tend to Ichigo." Even before the words left his mouth, Rukia tried to grab the edge of the cart and tried to pull herself up.

"I-I'll…keep watch…while—", she tried to say before her body completely shut down and she collapsed onto the cold grass.

"Rukia!" Ichigo proclaimed as he knelt down to her. As he did, Uryu's hand rested on his shoulder and the orange haired samurai looked back to him.

"She has a mild concussion and is obviously exhausted," Uryu explained, moving to get his blanket. "Rest and food is all she needs. Just like I told you last time you showed up with her. You really shouldn't be leading her into such dangerous places, it's making my job harder-".

"Just shut up, Uryu."

Shocked at his friend's sudden aggression to his jest, Uryu turned back to see Ichigo leaning over Rukia, staring down at her with concern in his eyes. The doctor nearly stopped moving when he saw this, utterly shocked by Ichigo's protectiveness. Approaching carefully, Uryu spread the blanket over her and wrapped her body in it. Only then did Ichigo finally breathe a sigh.

It was then that Uryu noticed the bandages on Ichigo and pointed to them. "I'm guessing that's what she wanted me to take a look at?" he made sure not to sound condescending, it would only exacerbate the situation at this point.

Despite the overwhelming pain of his injuries, Ichigo kept his thought focused and said, "It can wait. Before you tend to me, we need to get out of the open. Do you know any place to hide out for a while?"

Uryu placed his hand on his chin and thought hard. A moment later, he said, "I'd have to sneak you in, but there is a fishing village nearby. I've been staying in an abandoned shack and since the soldiers have already searched the area for you, they probably won't be back for a while."

"Fishing village?" Ichigo said in confusion, "Why the hell would a fishing village be this far inland?"

Now it was Uryu's turn to give him a questioning glare. "Do you even know where we are right now?" he asked bluntly, earning a glare from his friend.

"Somewhere in the center of Tsukishima's territory?"

"Wrong. You're close to the southern tip, near the eastern mountains," Uryu told him before pointing to the river. "Don't you know that this river is caused by the runoff from the eastern mountains? If you keep heading upstream it'll eventually turn and lead you back toward Tsukishima's castle."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard this news. This meant that all this time, they were actually forcing themselves to travel further away from their destination. In fact, in just a few days time, they would have been headed right back into Tsukishima's hands and would have been none the wiser.

The orange haired man clenched his fists and inwardly cursed.

"You really didn't know?" Uryu asked genuinely.

Ichigo let out another sigh and replied, "We lost our map in the river. Along with most of our food and medical supplies." He looked up to see a worried expression on Uryu's face, something that he rarely ever saw.

"I'm guessing that's not the end of it, but we don't really have time to sit and talk right now," Uryu said as he moved to the side of his cart and pulled at a particular board. It came loose and a large section of the paneling opened up, revealing a large space beneath the cart. "For now, let's just get you two somewhere safe."

Suddenly, Ichigo froze in his tracks. Against his will, the images of Kaien and Miyako's dying faces flashed in his mind. As he remembered their kindness, he looked to Uryu and said, "You know this'll be putting you in danger again. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

The words stopped the doctor and made him look back at his friend with a confused look. "What the hell is wrong with you? Since when have you ever worried about that before? And besides, we don't have time to worry about stupid ideas like—".

"It's not stupid!" Ichigo shouted, making the doctor rear back in shock. "You said it yourself that you're taking a huge risk by helping us. Shouldn't you be more concerned with yourself and—".

A fist crashed into Ichigo face and it stopped his babbling, as well as made him slip and fall onto his backside.

He grumbled but before he could retort, Uryu grabbed him by the collar and said, "What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo?! Don't you trust me anymore?! I'm not some stranger that you just met a few minutes ago. I thought I was your friend but now it seems that you're reconsidering our friendship!"

The doctor released his friend and moved back toward the cart, "I don't consider my safety above that of my allies. Why do you think I followed you to this country in the first place? It wasn't because I had to, it was because I knew you needed my help."

He slowly picked up Rukia and said, "Now shut your damn mouth and get in the damn cart before I have to knock you unconscious and throw you in."

As Ichigo looked up at Uryu, he suddenly felt lighter. As if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Seeing his friend work so hard, only because he wanted to help them, reminded him of all the things that Kaien and Miyako had done to help them. It hurt to remember, but in his head, he could almost hear the Shiba's berating him for being so foolish.

In that moment, he felt embarrassed that he nearly refused his friend's help. After all, Uryu had always been there for him when he needed help the most. And when you're banished from your home, it's nice to have someone to keep you company, even if all they did was annoy and chastise you.

His face angled toward the ground and for just a moment, a small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, Uryu…" Ichigo whispered to himself.

Uryu cocked an eyebrow and said, "Quite mumbling and get in the damn cart already."

His vigor restored, Ichigo he picked himself up off the ground and said, "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."

The orange haired man climbed into the cart and made plenty of room for Rukia, allowing Uryu to place her next to him. As the doctor set her down, he looked to Ichigo and said, "Be sure to keep her head elevated, so that it doesn't bounce against the wood as we travel."

Instantly, Ichigo lifted her head and set it on his arm. It was uncomfortable but with the limited space, that was to be expected.

"Anything else," Ichigo asked, trying to be safe. To this, his friend sighed and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Yeah, try to keep her from overworking herself next time. She's gonna kill herself from exhaustion long before she makes it home at this rate." And with that, Uryu closed up the panel and left Ichigo alone with the slumbering warrior woman.

After they were sealed, Ichigo glanced down at Rukia's face and scowled. It was twisted in pain and not from a physical injury. Her breathing was quick and erratic, obviously she was having some kind of nightmare.

His fears were confirmed when she gently whispered, "No…don't die…you can't…."

Her words were soft and pleading, nothing like her usual self. It was the most vulnerable that he'd ever seen her, or probably would ever see her. Rethinking their arrangement, Ichigo shifted around and eventually laid her head on his chest, allowing her to rest more easily. However, she continued to mumble in her sleep with her face twisted in agony.

As the cart finally began to move, Ichigo held her tightly to keep her from slipping off and hitting her head. His wounds ached but he endured it. Looking down at her again, he saw a single tear slip from her eye. Without thinking, he reached up and wiped it away.

"If only that's all it took…to erase those memories," he mused as the cart continued to bump along.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**This took me such a long time due to writers block and a busy schedule. Not only that, I have much more amazing chapters in mind that are coming soon but needed this one done to get to them, which added to my frustration. So yeah, if this chapter felt a bit off, that's why. **

**However, I do know that everything in this chapter was needed because it will help build up so much more in the next few chapters so please bear with me while I get to them. On another note, yeah, Uryu's back for a little while and he'll play a part for a bit longer. I know some of you missed him so I found a way to put him back into it. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**As usual, thanks to everyone who review, followed or favorited this story! Please leave a review to tell me what you think and keep on smiling my beautiful readers!**


	10. Guilt

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Guilt

"Get inside, quickly."

Uryu lifted Rukia out of the cart and allowed Ichigo to pull himself out. Rain had begun pouring not long after they had departed from their meeting place and it only grew heavier with time. Uryu pushed open the door with his elbow and went inside a small, rundown shack at the edge of the village and near the ocean.

Even with the small space, there were two rooms. The doctor opened the door and Ichigo saw that the other room was quite small and held a single cot. Gently laying the unconscious woman atop it, Uryu spread a thick blanket over her and pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Hmm, it's a miracle she doesn't have a fever, considering her condition," the doctor speculated, retracting his hand. "A few more hours of rest should be all she needs, aside from a few good meals."

He stood and turned back to Ichigo, who had been watching carefully all the while. At this time, Uryu noticed that Ichigo was holding his side tenderly. The doctor narrowed his eyes and moved past his friend and into the larger room.

"While we wait for her to awaken, I'll have a look at your injuries."

Ichigo cringed and replied, "They're really not that—".

"Don't lie to me, Ichigo. I'm as great a doctor as I am a tailor, with an exceptional attention to detail." He pointed to his friend's bandages and continued, "The way you're carrying yourself tells me that your injuries are more severe than you'd like me to know. So stop being so stubborn and let me do my job already."

Ichigo reared back a bit but sighed and gave in. Uryu directed him to a chair and he sat, unwrapping his robes. As he pulled the material off, his friend's eyes widened as he saw what was plaguing the orange haired man.

The bruise from Ichigo's wound had expanded and now covered almost all of the area around his chest. Several of the cuts and wounds from the battle at the checkpoint had reopened and blood-soaked bandages littered his abdomen and sides. And most horrifying was that, even at a glance, Uryu could see that Ichigo had indeed dislocated a rib.

As Ichigo sat there, letting his friend look over his injuries, he fully expected the doctor to berate or even shout at him for his foolishness. Hell, a mockery of his idiocy was more than called for and he had been sure that Uryu would deliver it soundly.

However, the doctor said absolutely nothing and merely stood up and moved to a large box in the corner of the room. Uryu opened it and reached inside, pulling out numerous tools, bandages, splints and what appeared to be antiseptics. Without a single word, the dark haired doctor set them all out in a row beside him and began his work.

Uryu unwrapped and replaced the bloody bandages with fresh ones, but not before sterilizing them with a liquid that burned upon contact. When this was done, the doctor gently touched the bruised area and poked at the center. Ichigo hissed and his friend looked up at him, glaring.

"In some ways, you were fortunate. Your rib seems to be dislocated instead of broken or fractured. That's why it's bruised so much, the bone is extending outward against your muscles instead of inward toward your lungs. Even more fortunate is that it's not as bad as other's I've worked on."

"So… you can fix it?" Ichigo said through his teeth, holding in his agony.

The doctor placed his hands on Ichigo's chest and side, lightly pulling a bit. A sharp pain shot through Ichigo and he cried out in agony.

Uryu retracted his hands and sighed. "To answer your question, yes, I can force the rib back into place. However, as you've just discovered, this is going to be immensely painful."

His hands clenching, Ichigo gritted his teeth and looked to his friend. "I can handle it. Just get it over with already," he said, turning his body completely toward Uryu.

"Alright, then. I need you to stay quiet and endure the pain," Uryu told him, reaching to his side and grabbing a small wooden block. "Bit down on this and do your best not to scream."

Ichigo opened his mouth allowed the wooden slab to be gripped in his teeth. He bit down hard as Uryu gently placed his hands on his chest and side again. For a brief moment, they shared eye contact before Ichigo nodded firmly. Taking that as confirmation, the dark haired doctor gripped his friend's chest tightly and twisted the rib back into place with an audible snap.

The wood in his teeth indented and he could have sworn it cracked as he bit down and screamed against the block. His agony was clear but when Uryu moved his hands away, he knew it was done. Spitting out the block and breathing heavily, the orange haired man looked to his friend and managed to say, "Thank you…"

Uryu scoffed and turned away, but Ichigo had seen the faint smile on his friend's face. Very slowly, Ichigo pulled his robes back over his upper body and let it hang loose over his shoulder, not bothering to pulled his arms through the sleeves.

As he finished this task, his friend picked up his medical tools and replaced them in the box. Turning around abruptly, Uryu said, "So, are you going to tell me why I had to relocate a rib and carry the two of you further away from the Kuchiki's territory, or are you planning on staying mysterious?"

Uryu's gaze bore into Ichigo and even though just thinking about it brought back painful memories, he gestured to a seat and said, "On the way to the border, Rukia and I met two people who had more honor and loyalty than anyone else I will ever meet in my entire life."

The doctor took a seat and listened carefully.

* * *

"_You've grown…into such a…beautiful woman…Lady Rukia." _

"_Like my wife before me…I leave my heart with the two of you!"_

Rukia's eyes snapped open and she gasped as those words echoed in her memories. Bolting upright, she stared straight down at the blanket covering her and sucked in labored breaths. Her heart ached as her dreams reminded her of the sacrifice the Shiba's had made. She balled her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Dammit," she whispered softly. It was then she heard a shuffling near her and her eyes shot to the corner of the tiny room. A stool had been placed there and atop it sat Ichigo, watching her carefully.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice melancholy.

Rukia pulled herself up and sat comfortably before looking to him. "I'm fine," she insisted but he sighed in response, causing her to glare at him. "You should be more concerned about your own injuries."

"Uryu already took care of it," he replied, "It turns out that, luckily, my rib wasn't broken or cracked. Just dislocated. Beyond that, he said a few days of rest would be required before he would let me leave."

Rukia tried her best to hide a sigh of relief before saying, "Then you should focus on getting better soon so that—".

"Yeah, well, it's difficult to focus on my own recovery when my partner isn't taking care of herself."

She shot him a glare and replied, "I can handle myself just fine—".

"Then why won't you let me help you?" Ichigo proclaimed, stand abruptly and taking her by surprise. "I know that I was injured and needed your help but you wouldn't even listen to me when I told you to rest! And then you passed out from exhaustion, again! If we hadn't of found Uryu, we both would have died out there—!"

"I know," Rukia replied, her voice and demeanor icy. "But we didn't have a choice. And you know that."

Ichigo suddenly lost his ferocity as he looked into her eyes. Her glare was harsh and cold, but deep inside he could see how hard she was fighting to stay calm. A bit ashamed that he'd lost his temper, the orange haired man grabbed the stool and brought it over next to her cot. He sat next to her and met her gaze.

"I know that we didn't have any other choice," he finally answered, "But that doesn't mean that you have to bear the burden all on your own. After all, you're not the only one who feels responsible for…Kaien and Miyako."

The raven haired woman flinched at his words, as if he'd cut into her with a hot knife. She turned her face away from him and said nothing. Ichigo regretting bringing it up but he knew that the survivor's guilt was plaguing her. He could tell because he had done the same, many years ago.

Slowly, he stood and turned to leave the room. "Get some rest for now. I'll be in the next room if—".

"You're wrong." Ichigo stopped as Rukia's words reached him, making him turn back to her. She kept her face away from him as she continued, "It _was_ my fault that Kaien and Miyako died. They died so that we could live, but no matter how much I try justifying it—".

Finally, Rukia looked back to him with nothing but pure sadness and agony on her face. "—it will never change the fact that I allowed them to help us." She chocked back sobs, refusing to let them come out, "Sometimes, I think that if I hadn't of accepted your offer to let you lead me home…they might still be alive—"

"Don't you say that ever again!"

Rukia suddenly stopped and shot her gaze to him, unable to look away. At the same time, something inside Ichigo began to twist as he saw the noble and strong woman, whom he had accepted as his partner, try to take all of the blame. At that time, all the feelings of guilt and anguish he'd been suppressing rushed to the surface.

He clenched his fists and said, "If anyone is to blame for all this, it's me!"

He abruptly screamed and bashed his fist into the nearby wall. The wood cracked and he grunted but was otherwise uninjured. Slowly retracting his hand, the orange haired man let his arm drop and his head hang.

"I won't ever regret that I chose to save you from Tsukishima's castle, and that has nothing to do with what happened. The fact is, _I wasn't strong enough to protect them_," Ichigo said quietly, "When they needed me the most, I was useless and couldn't even break down a stupid door."

At this point, Rukia interjected with, "But that's because you were injured at the checkpoint thanks to my reckless actions—".

Ichigo's fierce gaze slowly panned to her and he said, "If I had helped you rescue your friend Renji, instead of trying to stop you, I may not have been hurt at all. So in the end, it was my own selfishness that caused my injuries."

He slumped against the wall and slowly slid down, resting on the floor. Rukia opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off and continued.

"The point is that I failed them. I swore that I would never let anyone else die. That I would be strong enough to save everyone I cared for." He grit his teeth and nearly shouted, "All these years I've spent training and getting stronger, believing that I could protect what was important to me. But in the end I wasn't able to save anyone! Just like I couldn't save my mother!"

Rukia watched as the man who had rescued her from the darkness and led her on the journey home, began to sob and allowed tears to spill from his eyes. In the dim light of the tiny room, his sobs echoed. As the despair was just about to overtake him, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Rukia standing over him.

To his shock and awe, she was smiling down at him. Her smile was soft and fragile but also strong and determined. In one fluid movement, Rukia knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly to her body. Although stunned, Ichigo found himself eagerly returning the embrace, gripping her robes tightly and resting his head on her shoulder.

Seeing Ichigo like this made Rukia realize just how selfish she had been acting. Ever since Kaien and Miyako had passed, the only pain the she could register was her own, never giving thought to how her partner must be grieving as well. She thought that if she bore the burden of their deaths, somehow it would relief Ichigo of any guilt, since she truly believed herself to be solely to blame. She embraced him tighter and felt ashamed that she had ignored his agony for so long.

For a long time, they stayed like that, feeling the warmth and comfort that came from the other, knowing that they understood the pain of this tragedy.

After quite a long time, they pulled back from each other. Rukia slowly stood up and as she did, she heard Ichigo say to her, "You're not going to ask?" She gave him a quizzical look. "About what happened to my mother?"

To this, Rukia shrugged and gave a soft smirk. "No, because that won't help you right now. Right now, you and I need to support each other above all else. That means not trudging up old wounds that have yet to heal." This made Ichigo's eyes widen as she slowly continued, "It's the only way we'll survive."

Her smile widened but it was warm and inviting. "If you're hurt, I'll support you. If you can't move, then I'll fight in your place. And if you're in pain—". Rukia held out her hand for him and finished, "—I'll bear your pain with you. _That _is what it means to be partners."

Ichigo stared up at her as she offered him that hand. Slowly, he replied, "You're right...Partner."

It took him all of a moment to reach out and grasp her hand. At that time, the gaping wounds of guilt that plagued the both of them, slowly began to heal.

* * *

"Are you sure the patrols won't be searching the houses again?"

Uryu sighed and lifted his glasses with his middle finger, annoyed by his orange haired friend's constant nagging of the matter.

"For the third time, yes. Most of the soldiers in this area aren't even concerned with finding you two," Uryu informed the both of them.

They sat around a small fire in the middle of the shack and were just beginning to eat. For Ichigo and Rukia, it had been nearly five days since they had a proper meal. Surviving off of rations and scraps had been hard and getting a full meal would certainly speed up their recovery. As they ate, the dark haired doctor looked to the both of them suspiciously.

When he had returned not long ago, he had found the two of them lighting the fire and preparing the food he had left for them. All the while discussing their next move. It was a shock because after Ichigo had informed him of all that had occurred, including the deaths of their caretakers, Uryu had expected them to be overcome with despair.

In all honesty, Uryu had seen that Ichigo was close to his breaking point when he had relayed their tragic story and was worried if they would even be able to continue their journey at all. However, he saw in front of him two people that had faced their despair, and though it was obvious that they were still affected by the events, they were still moving forward.

Uryu wondered exactly what had happened between them in the short time they'd been away from him. Three weeks ago, when they left his company on the road, they had been at each other's throats. Now, they acted as if they had known each other for years, instantly reading the other by their actions and words.

In such a short time, an unbreakable bond had formed between them and it gave Uryu hope that they would survive this harrowing journey.

As the meal came to a close, Uryu was the first to ask, "So, where will you head to from here?"

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look and nodded. "Do you happen to have a map we could borrow?" Rukia asked politely, "We need to see exactly where we are and how to proceed north from here."

Uryu pursed his lips before getting up and moving to his bag. He pulled out a large map of the country and laid it out for them to see. He pointed to the southern edge of the map, next to the ocean.

"This is where we are now," Uryu explained, tracing his finger upward to indicate the northern mountains, "This is where you told me you wanted to head to next, correct?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, looking over the map and seeing the areas they needed to cross just to get over the mountains. His finger stopped on the forest that they passed through after getting out of the river and he asked, "Do you know any routes that take us through the forest? Going around would probably be more dangerous and time consuming."

At this, Uryu gave a defeated sigh. "Unfortunately, most people tend to stay out of that forest. It's rumored to have a vicious pack of wolves and most people only travel on the outer rim at best."

"If it's so dangerous, why were you there when you found us?" Rukia asked.

"Because this forest has rare medicinal plants that only grow near the river's edge. I was actually near the outer rim of the forest but still kept my guard up."

"Ah, so that's why you had the sleeping mat set up behind the cart?" she pondered, earning a nod from him.

"Yes, I had a bit of meat hidden away there in case the wolves discovered me. I planned on escaping on horseback and leaving my cart if need be. Luckily, I noticed you before the wolves did," Uryu fully explained, nodding in approve of his own plan.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but went back to the map. "So, should we avoid the forest then?"

"That's the best option at the moment, but I'd recommend avoiding the roads too." He pointed to the marked roads that lined only one side of the forest. "This road was heavily guarded when I came through about a week ago and with your failed escape at the checkpoint, they'll probably still be on guard."

"What about this path?" Rukia said as she pointed to the edge of the forest that seemed to line the sea. Uryu looked it over and his face grew grim.

"That path is almost sheer cliffs. It follows the treeline but since it offers no path of escape if attacked by the wolves, most people tend to avoid it."

"Are the wolves really that dangerous? You'd think that a few traps or hunters would be enough to stop them," Ichigo pondered, eyeing the route by the cliffs.

Uryu sighed and replied, "If only it were that easy." His exasperated tone caught the pair attention and the turned to him. "You see, the wolves in the forest have been acting strange lately. Moving in larger groups, seemingly coordinated attacks on anyone that ventures inside, retreating when it's clear they are outnumbered. It's almost as if someone is guiding them."

"Is there anyone in this country who could be manipulating these wolves?" Rukia asked, earning skeptical looks. "What? Is it that odd of a question?"

"Yes." Rukia glared at Ichigo for his blunt answer but he merely shrugged.

Before another argument broke out, Uryu interjected, "The wolves in this country are notorious in a lot of ways. From attacking villages in search of food, to plundering towns under heavy guard. If someone was behind all those attacks, Tsukishima would have a hold on them already."

"Then again, it could all be ruse devised by Tsukishima for his own twisted amusement," Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he pondered the notion. "That does sound like something he'd do but I'm just not convinced."

"Add to it that I've heard that Tsukishima's been hiring hunters from all over, even other countries, just to get rid of these wolves and it doesn't add up," Uryu added.

Rukia turned her attention back to the map. "In any case, I have to agree that the route above the cliffs is the most favorable."

"Well, if you're going to be poisoned, at least we get the honor of choosing," Ichigo said half-heartedly. Uryu folded the map and handed it to Rukia, who took it almost apprehensively.

"I'll trust you to look out for my map, since a certain idiot lost it in the river."

"Hey! It was her pack that got lost with the map in it, not mine."

"Yes, but perhaps if you had been more careful then she wouldn't have lost it in the first place."

"I was _kinda_ trying to keep us from drowning!"

"Oh, and another thing," Uryu said, completely ignoring Ichigo and reaching over next to his bag to pull up their cloaks. "I've repaired and modified both of them for you two." He handed them back to their owners and allowed them to look over his handy work.

Ichigo scowled and raised an eyebrow at the cloak. "It looks the same to me—".

"That is because you don't possess a trained eye for detail," Uryu cut him off, pushing up his glasses and pulling the cloak from his hands. The doctor then proceeded to display the robe to them both and said, "I went over them in great detail and managed to fix any holes or tears that you caused during your travels."

He flipped open the material to show a thin fur casing along the inside of the cloak. "In addition, I added a new layer of rabbit fur to help keep you insulated during your travels to the north. After all, it gets quite cold up there."

Uryu then directed his attention directly at Ichigo and pulled up a hood behind the cloak. "Finally, since you were foolish enough to lose your hat, made from materials that I can't acquire in only a few days, I added a hood to yours. Since your natural hair seems to have a tendency to spread misery wherever it goes."

"Why you—".

"Thank you, Uryu. I don't know where we'd be without all your hard work," Rukia cut him off, taking the cloak from Uryu and slipping it on before adjusting it accordingly.

Ichigo scoffed but quickly groaned as she elbowed him in the side, glaring at him. She tilted her head toward Uryu, demanding a thank you from her companion. With a defeated sigh, Ichigo choked out, "…Thanks."

The cloak was instantly thrown into Ichigo's face, almost knocking him over.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Time seemed to roll on slowly as Ichigo and Rukia sat in the shack, doing their best to stay preoccupied while Uryu was away at the market.

"I think I'm healthy enough to go," Ichigo complained as he sat on a stool in the shack, reorganizing his pack for the fifth time.

Across the room, Rukia was cleaning and sharpening her blade, but took a moment to look at him and sigh. "Uryu told you to wait until he thought your injuries were manageable, and I trust his judgment." She lifted and examined her sword carefully and said, "Especially considering that we won't have many more opportunities to see a doctor if you tear open your wounds."

"It's been three days! And I feel fine—".

A small sharpening stone struck Ichigo in the chest and yelped in pain. He lifted his head and angrily glared at Rukia, who was glaring back. Their staring match lasted for a few moments before they the raven haired woman huffed and said, "If something like that can hurt you, then I'd say you do need more rest."

She turned away from him and continued refining her weapon, ignoring the scoff that he let out as he leaned back. Lifting the sharpening stone, he threw it back at her and was unsurprised when her hand flew up and caught it without even looking. Being cooped up in the tiny shack for the last few days had been nearly unbearable but at least their habits had become clear to each other.

Ichigo would practice swordplay in the morning, despite the tiny space, and Rukia would watch and examine his technique. In turn, Rukia would do physical exercises each morning before sunrise, and Ichigo would sometimes join her. Both of them were constantly on guard if anyone tried to come near the shack, which many in the village would believe to be empty when Uryu was away at the market.

Luckily, no soldiers had come to investigate and being on the edge of the village, next to the ocean, the sounds of the waves often drowned out their arguments.

"I thought we needed to hurry," Ichigo tried to persuade her, "The sooner we go, the faster we can get back—".

"We're not having this discussion again, Ichigo." Rukia finished sharpening and cleaning her blade before replacing it in the sheath. Only then did she turn to look at him just in time to see him scoff. Narrowing her eyes, she said, "I want to get out of this accursed country just as much as you do but we can't risk it. I know it's not easy to just sit and wait, but that's what we need to do."

This was the sixth time that Ichigo had insisted they were ready to leave but Rukia refused, waiting for Uryu's go-ahead. After being so reckless and irresponsible, the raven haired woman was determined not to make any more foolish choices, especially when it came to their health.

"But like I told you before, waiting will only increase our chances of being found. I can rest on the way, when we have to," Ichigo countered, already appearing as if he was ready to leave.

With a heavy sigh, Rukia replied, "Right now, all our enemies know we'll be heading north, so they aren't looking to the south. As long as we stay near the southern edge of the country, we should be able to hide away for the time being."

Ichigo sighed through his teeth and slumped back against the wall, unable to refute her logic.

Knowing that, Rukia said, "We only have to wait a few more days. Uryu said that after a few more days, we should be able to sneak past the nearby patrols when—".

"Unfortunately, that's no longer an option."

The pair turned to see Uryu entering the shack, a grim look on his face. He slowly made his way to a stool and sat next to the fire, glaring at it intensely. Rukia and Ichigo pulled closer to him as he sighed and said, "It seems that I'll have to leave sooner than I had anticipated."

"That means we'll have to head out too," Ichigo surmised, since he was the one bringing the two of them food so they didn't attract attention.

"Why the sudden change?" Rukia asked, hoping it wasn't as horrible as it sounded.

Uryu scoffed and he grew frustrated. "I had been planning on taking a ship to travel to one of the nearby territories surrounding this one. However, the only ship that will be coming within the next few months if from the Kuchiki's territory and it will arrive tomorrow."

Rukia eyes widened as she heard this news and couldn't help but ask, "But if that's true, couldn't we stowaway on board and simply head back by sea?" She knew just by Uryu's somber attitude that it probably wasn't possible but the glimmer of hope still shined brightly.

However, that hope was dashed when Uryu replied, "Recently, one ship that has been leaving this port has been inspected from top to bottom. And if any stowaways are found, the stowaways and crew of the ship are locked below deck…and then the ship is set ablaze."

"They're really going that far?!" Ichigo proclaimed, almost unable to believe this.

"I watched it happen only a few days before you arrived," Uryu explained, his attitude growing fouler, "I even heard women and children onboard when it sank!" He slammed his fist onto his knee and grunted in anger.

Rukia gritted her teeth and breathed heavily, containing her anger. Beside her, Ichigo's fingernails dug into his palm, almost making him bleed. After a few moments of silence, Rukia lifted her head and said, "Then we'll just have to by land. It's not worth risking the lives of so many people just to help ourselves."

"Yeah, keeping a low profile is the best thing we can do right now," Ichigo concurred, "Not to mention just sneaking aboard could be just as dangerous."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "The entire village would suffer if they found us trying to sneak aboard. Not to mention that we'd be placing Uryu in needless danger."

To this Uryu gave an amused huff and replied, "I'm not as weak as you make me out to be. But your concern is appreciated." The doctor set a satchel in front of them and opened it, inside was a large amount of healing ointments, bandages, food and water. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened at the sheer amount he procured for them and looked to him, as if questioning if it was alright to have this.

"Don't look at me like that. I wanted to wait until Ichigo had completely recovered but now it seems that we don't have a choice," Uryu said, disregarding their skeptical looks. "You'll have to go this evening. It'll be too dangerous to wait until the morning."

Ichigo and Rukia looked out through the cracks of the shack and saw that the sun was already beginning to set. Exchanging a look and a nod, they moved to prepare their packs. Uryu had been kind enough to lend an extra pack to Rukia, given their situation.

Before they began to pack in earnest, Uryu's voice got their attention. "Before you go, I want to prepare something special for you."

They turned back and saw him unfold a package that he'd brought home with him. Upon unwrapping it, they saw a large raw piece of meat that was already cut into tender sections. Holding it up for them to see, the doctor smiled and said, "How about one last meal before you venture off without me?"

Ichigo was taken aback by his friend's sudden offer. The slab of meat looked expensive and obviously wasn't something that Uryu had come across by accident. This was his way of wishing them well and doing what he could before he was forced to let them fend for themselves. Even knowing that, there was a part of Ichigo that wanted to refuse, since they now seemed to be heading back on track.

Luckily, he turned to Rukia and saw her with the same perplexed look on her face. She turned to him and somehow, the answer instantly came to both of them. Taking a seat next to their friend, the silently pulled out their cooking equipment and began to prepare the meal. Uryu only smiled and helped to prepare the meat and vegetables.

After the meal had been served, the three of them finally started to talk again.

"What will you do now, Uryu? After you get to the Kuchiki's territory?" Ichigo asked, finishing off the last of his food. His dark haired friend adjusted his glasses and sighed deeply.

"I planned to head for Lord Byakuya's castle and see if I could gain an audience," Uryu replied, drawing Rukia's attention. Before she could speak, he continued, "If I can convince him that you are alive and well, I might be able to get him to move against Tsukishima before you reach the border."

Ichigo huffed and replied, "That's quite noble of you, but I don't know if the Great Byakuya Kuchiki will even bother to listen to you, especially if you mention the name of his supposedly deceased sister."

"Even so, I have to try." Uryu gave his friend a stern look, which Ichigo knew all too well. Ichigo appeared to be debating with himself about what to say next when the doctor continued, "It's been five years. A lot has changed since we were last in the Kuchiki territory."

"…You're right," Ichigo replied, sneaking a glance at Rukia, "Be careful though. I don't want to have to stage another rescue because my friend got himself in over his head."

Uryu scoffed and said, "Even if you did, I'd rather rot in a cell than be rescued by an idiot like you."

"Who are you calling an idiot?! I just may have to rethink coming to bail your sorry ass out if you do get arrested for suspicion!" Ichigo countered, glaring at his friend.

As they continued to jokingly argue, Rukia noticed that something deeper was going on between them. Uryu seemed almost nervous to be heading to her home territory, and Ichigo was obviously concerned over it. Why was that?

As far as she knew, Uryu was only a doctor and tailor, not a criminal. Perhaps that hadn't always been the case, seeing how deceptive and elusive the doctor really was, but something told her it wasn't quite as simple. As she got lost in her thoughts, it took a moment for her to realize that Ichigo was calling out to her.

"Hey, Rukia! You okay over there?" he asked, making her shake her head before nodding to him, "Just don't forget that we need to go as soon as we finish eating."

"You're right. I'll get my pack ready and see if I can fit any more provisions in," she replied, finishing her meal and standing to get to her pack. She moved to the next room and slowly shut the door.

Ichigo exchanged a look with Uryu and the doctor held a stern gaze and shook his head, as if trying to convince Ichigo of something. The orange haired samurai dropped the issue, though he was still clearly worried about her demeanor. After quietly thanking Uryu for the meal, he went to prepare himself.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Uryu smiled at seeing his friend worry so much for his companion's safety. It was a welcome change from the detached attitude Ichigo had displayed when he'd brought the Kuchiki heir to him nearly a month ago.

If only for that, Uryu knew that they would be fine without him. At least for a little while.

* * *

Uryu slowly opened the door to the shack and peered out. The crashing of the waves was all that he heard and there wasn't a soul in sight. Pushing the door open all the way, he gestured for his companions to move out.

Ichigo and Rukia emerged from the shack, their hoods up and packs hidden beneath their repaired cloaks. It was a cloudy night and that added to their advantage, the black cloaks hiding them so well that even Uryu had a difficult time seeing them. Signaling for them to follow, the dark haired doctor quickly led them along the outskirts of the village.

They spotted a patrol near the edge of the village. Luckily, since no one was expecting to find the fugitives in this area, the patrols were light and easy to avoid. They had to wait until the patrol decided to leave but in the end they only lost a few minutes as they headed for their destination.

As they reached the path that led along the forest and to the cliffs, Uryu turned back to them and pointed further up the path.

"This path will lead you all the way along the top of the cliffs. After that, continue to head north and you should make it to the mountains within two days," Uryu told them, and they nodded in understanding. "I have to get back before anyone notices I'm gone."

The doctor began to head back when Ichigo caught his arm and looked him in the eye. "Don't do anything stupid, Uryu. If you can't gain an audience with Byakuya Kuchiki, then just wait for us to come home."

Uryu almost protested but sighed instead, gripping Ichigo's shoulder. "Then just be sure to make it home alive. I don't want to be the one to tell your family that you got yourself killed."

They exchanged a smirk and a huff before disengaging. Uryu turned to say farewell to Rukia but found her holding out a sealed piece of paper for him.

"Take this with you when you go to meet my brother," she informed him, "I don't know if it'll help convince him but at the very least it should gain you an audience. The rest is up to you from there."

Beside her, Ichigo glared and said, "This had better not be like the last one you had me carry—".

"Don't insult me, Ichigo." Rukia thrust the letter into Uryu's hands before turned and narrowing her eyes at her orange haired companion.

"Do you really think I would come this far, just to give up all over again? And besides," she adjusted her cloak and smirked at him, "Someone has to keep you from getting yourself killed before you see your family again."

"Please do that. This idiot will need all the help he can get," Uryu chided, causing Ichigo go glare at him before he continued, "And thank you for the letter. I'll do my best to get it to Lord Byakuya."

"You have my thanks," Rukia replied with a deep bow. Lifting her head, she said, "Take care of yourself."

"Likewise. Keep each other safe…and I'm sorry I could do more." Uryu's tone was soft and the pair could see that he truly didn't want to abandon them here. At this, Ichigo scoffed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You've done more than enough. Now's the time to look out for yourself," he grasped Uryu's shoulder and finished, "I know I never really said it, but…thank you for always being there for me. I never would have survived in this country without you."

Uryu gave a fake scoff and replied, "I didn't do it for you. I just didn't want you to get yourself killed and make your sisters cry. Honestly, this whole thing has been such a pain. That being said, please try to use your head and don't do anything foolish. I won't be coming to save you this time, after all."

Despite his mocking, the doctor couldn't help but smile at his friend. Ichigo gave his friend one final smirk and said, "I'll do my best." Ichigo took his hand off Uryu's shoulder and held it out for him. The doctor glanced at it and raised an eyebrow. "Just humor me, will you?" Ichigo proclaimed, still waiting for his friend.

With a heavy sigh, Uryu grasped his hand and answered, "Just this once, Kurosaki." They shook and stepped away from each other. Uryu turned and headed back to the village but as he left he looked back to them and smiled before disappearing behind a corner.

A heavy silence fell over Ichigo and Rukia as they looked back to where their friend had just been. After a few more moments, Rukia looked up to her companion and said, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded firmly and adjusted his cloak and pack, "Time to head home."

"Just be sure to keep up," Rukia half-joked as she moved ahead of him and led the way down the path above the cliffs. Ichigo sighed and glanced back toward the village one final time before smirking to himself and racing to catch up to her.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo or Rukia, deep inside the forest, many sets of large yellow eyes watched the pair as they entered their domain. The hunt had begun.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**So I really wanted to get this out sooner but ran into some complications. I just wasn't satisfied with this chapter for so long and that caused a huge delay. Overall, I finally got it to where I want it and I think that I've finished the "arc" the last few chapters have established. **

**Now I can really get into a few scenes that I wanted to write since I first imagined this story! So look forward to those in the coming chapters! **

**Oh, and Chappy Rukia fans! I know it's been a while since I updated that but now that this "arc" is finished and out of my head, I can now focus on Chappy Rukia more! Look forward to a new chapter or two in the next couple of weeks; I'm really pulling out all the stops for that one! :D**

**Finally, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed my stories. I can't express how great it makes me feel to know that you all enjoy my work so much. I appreciate all the support so please leave a review to tell me what you think of any of my stories! Keep on smiling my beautiful readers!**


	11. Instincts

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Instincts

They could see them. A young man and woman traveling alongside the edge of their territory, making their way steadily toward the other side of the forest. The tall man was easy to identify with the bright color atop his head but the shorter woman was more difficult to track, with her dark hair and light footsteps. They had been tracking the pair since they had first entered their territory but had been content to watch, at least until now.

They moved quietly and swiftly in the lush brush and hid perfectly behind the large trees. Some of them lay flat on the ground, the dirt camouflaging them in the darkness. It would not be much, but this pair would provide enough meat to sate them for now.

Yes…hunger drove them onward, made them eager for the kill.

* * *

Uryu had been correct in his description.

The path that Ichigo and Rukia walked was lined by trees to their left and a sheer cliff to their right. Glancing over the side, Rukia predicted that it had to be nearly 30 meters to the jagged rocks below. The ocean beat at the looming rocks but the spray of the water came nowhere close to reaching the pair.

The raven haired warrior glanced in the direction of the forest next. Beyond the initial tree line, she couldn't see far into the forest at all. Even after traveling for half a day, she could not see far into the black forest. It almost seemed to be staring back at her as she gazed into it. She didn't dare to think of what may lie in wait in that darkness. It might have been easier if the sun was not blotted out by the heavy clouds overhead, which threatened rain at any moment.

Shifting her gaze up to the sky, Rukia slowly continued to follow the narrow path that edged these two dangers.

"I don't like these odds," she said aloud, turning back to see Ichigo steadily following her. Luckily, Uryu had been as great a doctor as he claimed because her orange haired companion didn't seem affected by his wounds at all. Even so, he still needed more time to heal.

"How far until we're clear of the forest?" Ichigo suddenly asked, making her turn her head toward him.

She pulled off her pack and pulled out her map, examining it closely. The orange haired samurai stood over her and watched as she estimated their currently location and calculated the distance. After a few moments, she pointed to a spot on the map.

"We're still pretty far off. We should be around here, judging by how our current pace," she indicated and her companion nodded as she continued, "Even if we tried go faster, it would still take us another day to reach the other side."

Folding the map and placing it back inside her pack, Rukia slung it back in place and stood up. "I'm also concerned about what Uryu warned us about," she confessed, glancing toward the dark forest.

Following her gaze, Ichigo stared into the blackness. "We've been lucky so far but you're right. If we get attacked, either by the wolves or even Tsukishima's forces," he turned and watched the waves crash against the tall cliff, "We won't have anywhere to run and hardly enough room to fight back."

A flash startled them momentarily and a thunder crack rang out around them. Rukia let out a great sigh and briefly looked up at the darkening sky.

"It may start to rain soon. Should we find shelter or just push through it?" she offered.

"Let's keep going for now. If we find suitable shelter before the rain then we'll use it. Otherwise, I'd rather get away from this area as soon as possible," Ichigo replied, his eyes staring into the blackness of the forest.

Ever since they'd entered the forest, he'd felt as if they had been watched and he was sure that Rukia noticed it too. He knew the only reason she offered to find shelter was because of his injuries but they both knew that staying here was dangerous. If the weather hadn't turned sour, their situation would probably be different but there was no worrying about that now.

"Don't you think it would be safer to search for shelter now, before the rain hits?" Rukia objected, "We won't be able to start a fire if we wait too long and—".

Suddenly, the thunder cracked and a flash startled the both of them. As it faded, something seemed to shift in the forest and Ichigo noticed it out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned and saw a pair of deep yellow eyes hidden in the brush. His own eyes narrowed and he began to reach for his sword.

But then, as he blinked, it was gone. The eyes disappeared and the forest seemed to shift once again. Just then, Rukia's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you hear that?" she said, her voice a warning in itself.

Ichigo shot her a confused glance and saw that she had a hand on her blade, her eyes focusing on the bleak darkness. He took a deep breath and listened intently. However, not a sound reached his ears. That was when his eyes widened.

"Nothing. I don't hear anything," he answered, understanding what she meant. "No animals, no trees rustling…Nothing."

"I guess that taking shelter is no longer an option. We're going to have to run," Rukia said as she made sure her pack was secured tightly to her back. Ichigo did the same and prepared to depart quickly.

The raven haired warrior stole a glance at her companion and inwardly sighed. Whatever was out there would be hounding them until they reached the other side of the forest. Constant exertion would only serve to aggravate his wounds and the issue of him falling behind invaded her mind. She shook her head and forced the idea away.

Ichigo had survived much worse than this and he would survive this too, she would make sure of it.

She slowly reached for her sword and was surprised when Ichigo hand grasped and stopped her. Glaring up at him, she was shocked to see him still staring into the blackness of the forest.

"Don't draw your sword," he commanded, his voice almost a whisper. "We're up against wolves. If you kill one, it'll enrage the others and then we've got no chance to escape."

Gritting her teeth, Rukia replied, "But what if they attack us? How are we supposed to defend ourselves?"

Ichigo sighed and looked to her, "We'll just have to deal with that if—".

Rukia suddenly grasped his arm and tugged him toward her. He stumbled and nearly fell but managed to catch himself on her shoulder. Lifting his head to glare at her, he saw that Rukia's eyes had narrowed and were staring at something behind them. Shifting his head, Ichigo looked back to the spot he just was and froze.

A large wolf with a scar over his left eye snarled at him from the very spot he had just been. The creature hunched back, preparing to lunge at them but Ichigo had not time to react. As the beast flew toward him, a blur of black registered in his eyes before a flash of white smashed into the wolf's head. The beast tumbled to the side and crashed into a nearby tree, yelping in pain.

Ichigo's eyes shot from the wolf to his companion. Rukia had withdrawn her weapon from her waist and used the sheathed blade to repel the attack. Spinning around, she quickly wrapped the ribbon on her blade around her arm and dashed forward.

"Run!"

Her voice rang in his head and he instantly bolted forward, with Rukia beside him running along the cliff. As they began running at full speed down the narrow path, the sounds of heavy panting and claws tearing at the earth could be heard all around them. There was no time for thought as the pair ran at top speed toward their only hope for salvation.

All they could register was what was in front of them and unfortunately, they were fast approaching a large fallen tree that seemingly blocked their path. However, the pair did not falter and charged the downed tree. The moment they reached it, both of them slapped their hands on it, lifted their feet, and used their acceleration to flip over to the other side.

Ichigo landed quickly and was just about to take off again when a crumbling made him stop. He turned to his side to see Rukia's figure quickly descending. His eyes shot down and he saw that the ground beneath her had come loose, since she was so close to the edge of the cliff. Because her sword was in one hand, Rukia could only throw up one arm in a vain attempt to grab something but she caught nothing but air.

Suddenly, an arm grasped hers and her fall ceased. The raven haired woman grunted loudly as her body smashed into the side of the cliff. Looking up, she saw Ichigo leaning over the edge, his hand grasping her. She looked down and saw the fatal fall beneath her and grasped onto Ichigo's arm tighter, hanging on for her life. She clutched her blade tightly in her other hand and tried to steady herself as Ichigo began to pull her up.

"I got you!" he assured her as he proceeded to reach down his other arm and pull her up faster.

As he did, Rukia noticed that all the wolves had leapt over the fallen tree and had begun to turn around to charge again. Placing her feet against the side of the cliff, the warrior woman assisted in getting back up as quickly as possible.

Ichigo shot a glare toward the incoming wolves before crouching a bit and screaming loudly as he used all his strength to pull Rukia up. The force of his pulling flung her up and she fell on top of him. Both of them turned to see the beasts completely surrounding them. Flipping over and jumping up, the pair watched as the hungry animals circled them.

Rukia reached for sword but before she could get it drawn, Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and said, "When I say so, run for the forest."

"Don't be a fool. We'll be slaughtered if we go in there. We'd be better off jumping off the cliff," she protested, prepared to draw her blade.

"We both know we'd never survive the fall," he insisted, glancing over the side briefly. "At least this way, we'd have a fighting chance."

Although she wanted to disagree with him, after almost falling to her death, Rukia was more inclined toward heading into the forest. However, it looked as dark and foreboding as ever and she had to grip her sword tightly to gather her courage. At the same time, the wolves slowly began to close in on them and she knew that time was running out.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked, flashing her a confident smirk.

For some reason, that look made her huff in amusement and she smirked back before readying herself. She gave a quick nod and grunt of agreement. Seeing that, Ichigo reached behind and into his pack, pulling out a wrapped parcel. Tearing it open, Ichigo reared his arm back and threw it directly at the wolves.

As the parcel hit the dirt, a large piece of meat rolled out of the wrapping.

Rukia almost laughed at his ingenious idea as some of the wolves suddenly smelled the meat and made a move to claim it. The remaining wolves were noticeably startled by this development and Ichigo took the moment to shout, "Go!"

Rushing forward, the pair found a small opening in the wolves formation and darted past them.

Entering the dark forest, Ichigo and Rukia heard the sounds of infighting and prayed that their diversion would buy them at least a bit of time. Ichigo knew that if they could double back, they might be able to get out of the forest with their lives. They'd be set back a few days travel but at least they'd have their lives.

However, their hopes were dashed when out of the darkness, the wolf with the scarred left eye suddenly leapt directly at them from their left side.

Rukia's eyes widened as the beast's jaw opened and its teeth poised to tear into her neck. At the last moment, Ichigo threw his arm out and the wolf clasped its fangs deep into his forearm. The orange haired samurai cried out in pain as the beast tore deeper into his flash. With his other arm, Ichigo tried to grab the wolf's jaw and pull it apart but the beast held on too tightly.

Blood splattered onto the ground as Ichigo tried to get free. And then suddenly, the wolf yelped in pain. Ichigo looked over to see Rukia raise her sheathed blade high and bring it down hard on the beast back. Again, the wolf cried out but refused to dislodge its teeth.

With her teeth grit, Rukia reared back her weapon and slammed it into the side of the beast repeatedly.

After beating the side and head of the wolf nearly ten times, the beast finally yelped loudly, allowing Ichigo the opportunity to unhinge its jaw and kick it away. The scarred wolf leapt back as Rukia swung at it again and snarled at them, Ichigo's blood dripping from its fangs.

Seeing this, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's uninjured arm and tried to pull him to his feet. "We need to get moving. It's only a matter of time until—".

Her words were cut short when the sudden sound of rustling bushes and labored breaths reached their ears. In a matter of moments, Ichigo and Rukia found themselves surrounded by the bloodthirsty pack once again. Clicking her tongue, the raven haired warrior looked down to see Ichigo furiously clutching his bloody arm. His eyes stared out at the pack before slowly drifting to her.

Their eyes met and strangely, both of them smiled. It was a sad, melancholy smile, but it was enough for them. Despite their imminent demise, the fact that they were not alone relieved them. Dying alone is terrifying, but struggling to survive with a companion eases that.

As the wolves began to close in on them, the pair nodded to each other before slowly drawing their blades. Rukia held her peerless white blade tightly in both hands while Ichigo knelt on the ground and clutched his blade with his good arm. The sight of this made the wolves visibly uneasy and they all began to snarl and growl.

Just as the scarred wolf prepared to charge them again, a loud booming voice disrupted the area.

"That is enough!"

All at once, the wolves suddenly tensed, even the scarred one. Ichigo and Rukia flinched but remained ready for an attack. And then, from the darkness beyond them, a tall figure approached. He stood over ten feet tall and wore a large black kimono. At his side was a thick, curved sword and large gauntlets covered his hands.

And atop this man rested a large wicker mask that completely encased his head.

As he came closer, the wolves moved aside for him to enter the circle they had created. Standing a few feet from Ichigo and Rukia, the man stared down at them through his mask. Rukia glared up at him and saw his eyes through the slits of the mask. The masked man took a step forward and she instantly angled her blade at his head.

The wolves growled and snarled again but the masked man groaned and shouted, "Silence!"

Again, the beast lowered their heads and became silent. The masked man turned back to Rukia and said, "Would you please sheath your weapons? You're making them uneasy."

His tone shocked Rukia as she heard his request. It was deep and low, yet soothing and warm at the same time. For a moment, she considered honoring his request but then she heard Ichigo grunt beside her. She turned to see his blade slip from his fingers, his hand grasping the wound on his other arm.

Seeing this, Rukia turned back to the masked man and simply said, "I can't do that."

The masked man looked down at the injured Ichigo and instantly understood her plight. In turn, Ichigo glared up at the masked man as he held his injured arm. He looked around at the wolves surrounding them and then back to the masked man. With a reluctant sigh, the orange haired samurai looked to Rukia and said, "Do as he says."

"I won't," she replied, not looking away from the masked man, "I'm not taking that chance. Not with your injuries."

"We don't have much of a choice here," Ichigo protested, glancing around again.

Rukia groaned but said nothing, taking a moment to see the wolves were still prepared to attack if need be. Noticing her dilemma, the masked man shot the beasts a look and they backed off even further than before. Taking a few steps backward, the masked man slowly sank to his knees.

"I swear, on my honor, that I mean you no harm." He bowed deeply and continued, "Please lower your weapon. I do not wish to hurt you."

The raven haired woman stared at him and breathed slowly, unsure of what to do. No matter how much she wanted to, the masked man's sincerity could only be a ruse. If he worked for Tsukishima, this could be a ploy to capture them alive. A shuffling beside her gained her attention.

"Rukia," she turned to Ichigo and stared into his eyes, holding his gaze. "Trust me."

For a long time, they stared at each other, saying nothing. Finally, the raven haired woman gave an exasperated sigh before slowly sheathing her blade. However, she kept her hand resting on the hilt of the sword. Lifting his head, the masked man rose to his feet, nodded and glared at the wolves.

"Go," he said quickly and to Ichigo and Rukia's relief, the beasts did as he commanded instantly.

"Tetsu. You stay," the masked man called out. The wolf with the scar, Tetsu, stopped in his tracks. The beast almost seemed to groan as he slowly walked back toward the masked man and sat near him.

As the remaining wolves disappeared into the darkness, the masked man looked to Ichigo's wound. "We should get that wound treated as soon as possible. Do you have medical supplies?"

"…Yes," Rukia slowly replied, her hand still on the hilt of her blade.

"I understand your hostility," the masked man said, "I can't expect you to trust me after my friend injured your companion. As a show of good faith, would you allow me to bandage his wound?"

"No," both were shocked to hear Ichigo protest, "Like you said, you can't expect us to trust you. Not while the wolf that attacked me is still here."

The orange haired samurai glared at Tetsu but the creature only growled at him. Abruptly, Tetsu yelped as the masked man smacked his nose, much to Ichigo and Rukia's surprise. The masked man glared down at his wolf companion and the beast almost seemed to shrink under his gaze. Turning back, the masked man said, "I will take responsibility for not stopping them sooner. The fault lies with me for not keeping close enough watch over this one."

Finishing, the masked man shot another glare at the already nervous wolf. Tetsu pressed himself to the ground and slowly slunk backward, a light whine escaping him. The masked man averted his gaze from the wolf at last, giving the pair his full attention.

"At the moment, however, we need to attend to that wound. If it will ease your conscience, Tetsu and I will move away while you administer aid," the masked man offered to Rukia.

Rukia turned to Ichigo and thought hard for a moment. If she diverted her attention to Ichigo, it wouldn't matter if they backed away. Looking at the bleeding wound, the raven haired warrior looked to Ichigo for his input. As he turned to look up at her, Ichigo realized their dilemma.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo stared at the masked man and said, "If the wolf moves back, then I'll trust you to bandage my wound." He turned and said to Rukia, "And if the wolf takes even a step forward—".

"I will cut you both down," Rukia finished, her eyes cold and hard.

"Very well," the masked man agreed, signaling to Tetsu. "Move back." The wolf groaned, as if to protest, but did as commanded. Only when the beast was quite a distance from them did Rukia allow herself to breathe a sigh of relief.

Pulling her pack from her back, Rukia opened it and gathered bandages and some ointments. Slowly, the masked man reached out and took them from her. He knelt next to Ichigo as the orange haired man held out injured arm. Despite his large hands, the masked man gently grasped Ichigo's arm and began cleaning the wounds.

Her hand resting on her blade, the raven haired woman was ready to cut down the masked man if he tried to bring harm to either of them. Ichigo winced as the masked man finished cleaning the wound, the teeth marks readily showing. Reaching for the bandages, the masked man carefully applied an ointment to the injury.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the masked man said, beginning to bandage Ichigo's arm, "My name is Sajin Komamura and this forest is my home. I live here with my companions—".

"The wolves?" Rukia asked suspiciously, to which he nodded.

"Though it seems their actions of late warrant more strict attention," Komamura said, sending a quick glare at Tetsu. The wolf groaned but did not move, eyeing Rukia carefully as Komamura finished wrapping the bandage.

Retracting his arm, Ichigo looked it over for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. This would not have happened if I had been more vigilant." Komamura bowed to them again. "I see now that you are both honorable and truly care for your companions. Nothing like the other hunters that have entered this forest."

The pairs' eyes widened as they listened to him. "Out of respect for your discretion in not killing my companions," Komamura stood and turned away, "I will allow you to leave this forest alive. But if you return, I will not be so lenient."

As the masked man began to leave, with Tetsu at his side, the pair exchanged a look. Before Komamura disappeared into the dark, Rukia called out, "Wait!" The masked man stopped and looked back to her. "We're not hunters."

"Are you not?" Komamura asked, obviously perplexed. "Recently, only hunters have dared to venture into these woods. Seeking to trap and kill my companions. You mean to say that you are mere travelers?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, "All we wanted was to cross to the other side of the forest. We had no intention of disturbing your territory."

"If that is the case, why did you not use the road? Mere travelers should know that this forest is not for the likes of man."

Komamura's voice was dark and heavy, very weary of them now. Beginning to pick himself up, Ichigo felt Rukia move to assist him. He gave her a quick nod before rising up on his own. She allowed him to get upright before readying herself for the worst. Although it was unlikely that Komamura was an agent of Tsukishima, the raven haired warrior refused to let her guard down.

Picking up and sheathing his sword, Ichigo said, "We have our reasons for not wanting to use the main road. Would you be kind enough to allow us passage through the forest?"

The looming figure of Komamura stood deafly still, staring back at them for the longest time. Beside him, Tetsu bared his fangs but otherwise did not move. Ichigo and Rukia readied themselves for combat, knowing that this situation could turn on them in a moment.

However, they were surprised when Komamura suddenly asked, "Are you the fugitives that tried to kill Tsukishima?"

After a long and heavy silence, Rukia finally answered, "We are the fugitives, yes. But we never made an attempt on that man's life."

"But we would if we could," Ichigo chimed in, making Rukia shoot him a glare. However, he ignored it and continued, "Now answer me this. Are you controlling these wolves for one of Tsukishima's twisted plots?"

To this, the masked man seemed to tense a bit. Noticing his reaction, Ichigo and Rukia slowly reached for their blades. Just before they reached them, the masked man gave an amused chuckle.

"It seems that we have misunderstood each other," Komamura said, slowly approaching them. "It would appear that we both have a hatred for the man that rules this land."

Shock overtook both Ichigo and Rukia. Shaking it off, Rukia was the first to say, "You mean to say that Tsukishima is your enemy as well?"

"That is correct," Komamura answered plainly, coming to a stop a few feet from them.

"And why is that?" Ichigo said accusingly.

Tetsu growled at Ichigo for his tone but Komamura looked back at him and said, "It's alright. They have every right to be suspicious." He turned back to the pair and continued, "Tsukishima has recently been sending hunters to drive us out of this forest. It has been our home for many years, long before he became Lord of these lands, and we will not be intimidated by a man who breaks his oaths."

"Breaks his oaths? What exactly did he do to you?" Rukia asked, only now beginning to relax.

Komamura sighed and looked around. "This is not the place to discuss such matters. If you wish, I would have you as my guests in my home. We can discuss the matter there."

Ichigo and Rukia narrowed their eyes at him, unsure of his offer. Komamura stopped and read their faces carefully. Very slowly, he reached for his blade. The act made Ichigo and Rukia quickly draw their blades and Tetsu reared up and snarled at them.

Suddenly, Komamura tossed his blade at their feet and sank to his knees.

"I know that you are concerned that I may be ensnaring you into a trap but please bear this in mind," he said to them carefully while bowing his head. "The warrant for your capture is dead or alive. If I were going to bring you into that man, why would I not have my companions tear you apart and bring you heads to him instead? Not to mention that I gave you the chance to flee without repercussions."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a quick glance before turning back to him.

"That may be true but there's no guarantee that the reward for capturing us alive isn't much higher than bringing him our heads," Rukia speculated.

"And given how twisted Tsukishima's schemes are, we can't be sure that you're telling us the truth," Ichigo added, "However—".

Rukia looked to Ichigo in surprise as he continued, "—there's no way for us to prove that we aren't working for Tsukishima as well." The raven haired warrior gave him a puzzled look but he looked to her with assurance.

"That is correct," Komamura replied, rising to his feet. "I believe that a show of good faith would be required for both of us."

At that moment, Rukia understood Ichigo's tactic and used her foot to toss Komamura's blade in front of him.

"Then how about this," she offered, "We will accompany you to your home. However, we must be allowed to keep our weapons at all times. Agreed?"

Komamura gave a chuckled and reached down to retrieve his blade. "That is acceptable."

Hearing this, both Ichigo and Rukia sheathed their blade and Tetsu slowly calmed himself and sat quietly next to Komamura. As if it had waited for that moment, a crack of thunder rang out and droplets of water began to pour down from the sky.

"Quickly, we must hurry before we get drenched."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded in agreement before Komamura turned and began moving quickly through the dark woods. Tetsu ran beside him but occasionally glanced back at the pair as they followed swiftly behind.

* * *

"Here we are," Komamura announced as they reached a large cave that led underground. "Please come inside."

The masked man entered with Tetsu at his side. However, Ichigo and Rukia hesitated.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo, staring at their host's back.

Ichigo glanced at his bandaged arm before he quietly replied, "I don't know but we really don't have much of a choice. If we try to run, the wolves will probably attack us again. Not to mention damn rain."

He glared back at the downpour that was growing even stronger. Beside him, Rukia pursed her lips and said, "Even so, we may be walking to our deaths." She grabbed her blade and looked into his eyes. "I'm counting on you to watch my back if that happens, partner."

A slight smile tugged at Ichigo's lips as he replied, "You got it."

Prepared for the worst, Ichigo and Rukia descended into the depths of the cave. The slanted path led deep underground and the pair had to work to keep their balance. In front of them, Komamura held a candle lantern to light the way. All of a sudden, he stopped and the pair did the same.

A large wooden door lay before them at the bottom of the path.

Komamura grasped the handle and opened the door. "I apologize for the messy accommodations. I was not expecting guests," he explained as he ushered them inside, Tetsu leading the way.

Upon entering, Komamura lit a few candles and the room was quickly illuminated. A small, low to the ground table sat in the middle of the room. Lining the walls were numerous blankets that all smelled of fur and dirt. Upon these blankets sat groups of wolves, most of them Ichigo and Rukia recognized from their flight earlier that day.

Blowing out his guide lantern and setting it down, Komamura moved to the far end of the cave and pushed aside a cloth to reveal another area. "It isn't much but at the very least I can offer you a hot meal and a place out of the rain. Please, make yourselves at home while I prepare the meal."

Before either of them could protest, the masked man disappeared into the next room. Ichigo and Rukia glanced around and found all of the wolves staring directly at them. Among them, Tetsu sat nearby and bared his teeth. On instinct, the pair stood closer together as the beasts glared. For nearly ten minutes they stood there, not moving an inch.

"I don't know if he's trying to trap us but either way, we're not going anywhere," Rukia said, careful not to make a sudden move.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "We're about as welcome here as a rabbit in a foxhole."

Just then, the cloth to the other room moved and Komamura asked, "I hope neither of you mind—Is something the matter?"

As he watched them, frozen in the center of the room, he glanced around and sighed loudly. Entering the room with a large tray in hand, the masked man set the food down on the table. Two large bowls of stew with large meaty portions lay before them and the sight made Ichigo and Rukia's stomachs grumble.

At the same time, Komamura glared at the wolves that kept his guests in check. "This is no way to treat guests!" he shouted, startling the beast and his guests. "They are not here to cause any harm to any of us. Leave them be or you will answer to me. Is that understood?"

Almost systematically, the wolves slowly turned away from the pair and laid their heads down to rest. However, the scarred wolf, Tetsu, did not heed this order and continued to glare at the guest with dangerous eyes. Ichigo and Rukia knew he was still staring but made their way to the table regardless.

"Tetsu," Komamura called out, making the wolf turn to him. "Do not make me repeat myself."

With a huff, the scarred wolf finally turned away from the pair as they sat down to eat. As Rukia knelt in front of the table, she noticed that there were only two portions. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she asked, "Are you not going to eat yourself?"

Her tone was a bit accusatory but Komamura merely laughed it off. "I have already eaten today. But if you're concerned about the food being poisoned—", he grabbed her bowl and whistled. Almost immediately, Tetsu jumped up and rushed to him.

Using an empty teacup, Komamura poured a bit of the stew into it and gave it to the wolf. Although Tetsu eyed him suspiciously, he quickly overturned the cup and devoured the contents. They all waited a few minutes and after Tetsu began glaring at Ichigo and Rukia again, Komamura finally sent him away and handed her bowl back to her.

"Are you satisfied?"

"For now," Rukia answered with a stern look, taking her bowl from him and beginning on her meal. Beside her, Ichigo carefully ate his own stew but both of them stopped suddenly. Their eyes went wide and they stared at the stew intensely. After a few moments, Rukia opened her mouth to speak.

"T-This stew is—"

"Amazing!"

Her eyes shot to Ichigo as he finished her thought. Nodding, they eagerly resumed their meal and devoured every last bit. As they finished, Komamura laughed heartily as he picked up the bowls.

"I can't say that I've had a reaction like that in quite a while. Deer stew with mushrooms isn't exactly a high society meal. You two must have been very hungry," he said as he carried the bowls back into the other room.

When he pushed the cloth aside, Rukia managed to see inside and found a tiny room with a small fire and cooking pot on the other side. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that their host wasn't keeping anything hidden behind that cloth. At that moment, Komamura returned and resumed his seat at the table.

"Now, if you don't mind, may I ask why you chose to chance the forest rather than the nearby port?" the masked man asked.

Ichigo hesitated to answer, not wanting to reveal more than he needed. However, Rukia gave him an encouraging nod, showing that she felt comfortable with telling their situation. Putting his faith in her, Ichigo replied, "We already tried the port but the guards were searching any ship for stowaways…and burning any ship that had them, crew and all."

An almost animal like growl came from Komamura as he said, "That damned Tsukishima. Does his cruelty know no limits? Is there no justice in this country?" Shaking his head, the masked man turned to Rukia and asked, "And you say that you are being hunted by this man, but not for an attempt on his life?"

"Yes," Rukia nodded as she replied, "I was to be part of Tsukishima's 'business' after I discovered this country's secret."

To this, Komamura reared back a bit in surprise. "Business? To what are you referring? What secret does this country have?"

Hearing that, both Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened in shock. They looked to each other and didn't quite know what to think. It wouldn't make sense for an agent of Tsukishima to be so surprised about this news, or to be so uninformed of this secret. As they contemplated telling him, the masked man began to grow impatient.

"What secret are you referring to? What has that man done now?!" Komamura demanded, staring down at them through the slits of his wicker mask. In a moment, Tetsu jumped up and was at his side, snarling at them.

A deaf silence existed between the three of them and no one said a word. Suddenly, Rukia clenched her fists and replied, "If we tell you, will you tell us why you and Tsukishima are at odds?"

She stared up at him, not a hint of fear in her eyes. Her face was stern but determined. Little did she know that right beside her, Ichigo held the same look. His eyes burned with ferocity and it was clear that he was ready to assist Rukia at any moment. Komamura drank in their gazes and slowly calmed himself. He rested his hand on top of Tetsu's head and calmed the wolf, having him sit quietly next to him.

"I apologize for losing my temper. I hear so little news of the workings of this country. I only know of the two of you because of a wanted poster I spotted while in the port recently," Komamura explained, bowing to them. "I beg your forgiveness, Miss…uh."

At that moment, the pair realized that they had neglected to introduce themselves. While Ichigo struggled with the decision to speak their names, Rukia abruptly returned their host's bow and said, "I am Rukia. And this is Ichigo, my partner."

Ichigo's gaze shot to her, more out of surprise than anger. She gave him a look that asked for trust and he sighed as he bowed as well. "Nice to meet you," he said quietly.

As everyone lifted their heads, Komamura said to them, "I give you my word that I will answer your question in full, Miss Rukia. Is that alright with you, Master Ichigo?"

Inwardly flinching, Ichigo nervously rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Yeah, that's fine with me. And don't bother with that formal nonsense. Just Ichigo will do."

"And you may simply call me Rukia, as well," the raven haired woman insisted.

Giving a chuckle, the masked man said, "Very well. Feel free to address me as you will, by either my given or family name."

"Well then, Komamura," Rukia said plainly, "If you are ready, I'm afraid I have some distressing news concerning your country as of late."

With a firm nod, the masked man leaned in and listened intently to their story. All the while, Tetsu sat next to him, his ears perked up.

* * *

"And so, you are heading for the northern border to escape pursuit?" Komamura pondered after hearing all of their tale.

It had taken over a few hours to fully explain what had transpired and the current state of the country but the masked man seemed grateful for the information. Rukia had omitted parts of the story, such as Uryu's involvement and particularly the Shiba's death. She didn't want another reminder of that incident and Ichigo didn't fault her for keeping it to between them.

"This certainly has been a distressing evening," Komamura continued, "Although I do not blame you for that."

"Glad to hear it," Ichigo joked, earning a soft chuckle from both of them. "So, do you think that we might be allowed passage through your forest?"

Suddenly, Komamura stopped laughing and glared down at Ichigo, who instantly regretted his question. Rukia also gave him a sharp glare accompanied by a heavy sigh.

"The forest does not belong to me or anyone else. If you wish to cross, then you may do so. As long as you prove that you are not here for any ill intent," the masked man replied, making them a bit nervous. However, he gave an amused huff and continued, "But it seems that you have already proven yourselves. Both to me and my companions."

Hearing this, Rukia smiled and bowed to him. "Thank you so much, Komamura. It means a lot to us."

The masked man waved his hand in dismissal. "As I said, you have proven your pure intentions. There is no need to thank me."

"At the very least, allow us to thank you for your hospitality," the raven haired woman insisted, grabbing Ichigo's head and forcing him to bow with her. "Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

Almost instantly, Ichigo broke from her grip and shouted, "I can thank him on my own, thank you. I don't need you to force me into it." He sneered at her but she only glared at him before scoffing.

"It seemed as though I did, considering you were rude enough to practically _demand_ that we be allow through the forest," she fired back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It was a simple question! I didn't mean any offense by it so stop making me out to be a rude guest or something!" Ichigo retorted passionately.

"It's rude to ask that kind of question, idiot! And don't you know not to shout in the presence of your host!"

"The same could be said for you, couldn't it?! Or do you think that just because you're from a noble house that those rules don't apply to you!"

For a few moments they glared at each other, teeth grit and almost snarling at each other. However, a shuffling beside Komamura gained their attention and they turned to see Tetsu sitting up and staring at them. Not glaring or snarling, just staring at them while blinking numerously. He appeared to be utterly confused at their behavior.

Both of them could have sworn that he raised an eyebrow at them before yawning and lying back down beside his master. Ichigo and Rukia stared in his direction in confusion before turning to each other and sharing a perplexed look.

Komamura let out a soft laugh as he reached down and patted Tetsu as the wolf rested. "The two of you certainly _act_ like lovers, that's for sure. Even if Tetsu can't understand that."

As the masked man let out another laugh, both Ichigo and Rukia expressed only pure shock. Shaking off the feeling, Rukia cleared her throat and quickly replied, "K-Komamura, I can assure you that Ichigo and I don't have the kind of relationship."

"We're just traveling partners," Ichigo concurred, "Companions on a difficult journey."

To this, Komamura seemed genuinely shocked, "Is that so? You two seem to be quite close for mere traveling companions. I was sure that there was more between you than mere friendship." He shrugged and continued, "But that is not my business. Remain at odds if you so desire."

Behind the mask, they could almost see him winking at them. Not only that, something in his tone was suggestive and neither Ichigo nor Rukia could quite tell what he truly meant.

However, his words make Rukia snap her fingers and say, "I had almost forgotten. If you don't mind my asking," she hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Why are you and Tsukishima at odds?"

All at once, Komamura's mood visible changed. He glanced to Tetsu and slowly petted the slumbering wolf. He was silent for a bit of time and both Ichigo and Rukia felt as if it may be better to withdraw their question. But it was at that moment that Komamura began to speak.

"My companions and I have lived in this forest for our entire lives. We made a pact with the previous Lord of these lands. As long as we kept to the forest, he would refrain from invading or harvesting the trees." The masked man gave a growl so low that the pair almost missed it. "But then, Tsukishima came into power, promising us the same. In exchange, he demanded that we cooperate with him whenever he wished."

Ichigo and Rukia listened closely as their host continued, "It seemed simple enough and for a time, all was well. Tsukishima even traded medicine for the game we hunted for almost a year. He even promised to allow my companions and I to visit him at his castle. However, I had my suspicions about his intentions. And when the time came that we were summoned to visit him in his home…what awaited us was a hail of arrows."

The breath caught in both Ichigo and Rukia's throats. Clenching their fists, they fought to keep calm as Komamura kept petting Tetsu while continuing his story.

"I brought only a few of my companions with me that day, just be safe. But regardless, many of my friends died that day. I barely escaped into the forest, carrying this one with me." Ichigo and Rukia's eyes immediately went to Tetsu's scarred eye before slowly drifting up to their host. Komamura nodded in affirmation. "After that, we began living her in seclusion, attacking all who enter here."

"Why attack everyone?" Ichigo earnestly asked, a bit angry "What if there were other travelers, like us? You could have been killing innocent people."

Komamura did not shy away from the question and immediately answered, "As you said, Tsukishima is a cruel and twisted man. I could not trust anyone that entered this forest, not after what happened. Would you not do the same, if your companion was attacked?"

Ichigo opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He couldn't deny Komamura's logic and reason, no matter how much he wanted to. They all fell silent before Rukia slowly asked, "Why trust us then? We invaded your territory and attacked your companions."

She was careful not to call them animals or even wolves, for these creatures were more than that to this masked man. She wasn't sure if he noticed it, but he seemed pleased all the same.

"You forget that you stayed your hand a number of times. If you had truly wished to, you could have slain Tetsu the moment he attacked Ichigo," Komamura pointed out, "That act alone deserves my thanks and my trust."

Those words brought a smile to Rukia's face. She glance down at the slumbering wolf beside her host and sighed a bit. Knowing what had happened to the scarred wolf, it made her feel slightly embarrassed that she had beat on him like she did. However, with Ichigo's life at stake, she would easily make the same decision again if need be.

Beside her, Ichigo stared at Komamura's wicker mask for quite some time. Then, he abruptly asked, "Is that incident you told us about the reason why you wear that headpiece?"

Rukia instantly frowned and elbowed Ichigo hard in the side. He groaned and glared at her and she fiercely glared back. Just before another argument could break out, Komamura cleared this throat to get their attention and they turn back to him.

"Just as you have secrets of your own, I prefer to keep my face hidden for my own reasons." He looked to Ichigo and the orange haired man could see through the slits and into his eyes. "Is that acceptable to you?"

Ichigo groaned softly, obviously regretting that he asked. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

The masked man gave an amused chuckle. "It is no trouble. I would be suspicious too, if I were in your position."

Choking back a sigh, Ichigo replied, "It wasn't really about being—you know, never mind."

Again, the masked man chuckled a bit and Ichigo looked away, embarrassed. Rukia gave a light chuckle herself before the tiredness caught up to her and she yawned loudly. Hearing this both of the men looked to her while she looked between them.

"It is late," Komamura announced, standing. Tetsu stirred next to him and rose as well. "Follow me and I will get you some blankets."

The pair slowly rose and followed their host into the room where he had prepared their meal. Holding the cloth for them to pass, the pair found a nice spot in the corner cleared away with numerous fur blankets around it. Pointing to the spot, Komamura said, "You may sleep there if you wish. However, if you prefer to have separate sleeping areas, I can arrange that."

Ichigo looked to Rukia, who merely shrugged.

"We can share the space. It'll be warmer that way anyway," Rukia told their host already heading toward the cleared area.

"Very well, I will be in the next room if you need me," Komamura told them, "Sleep well and tomorrow I will guide you to the other side of the forest."

With a gracious bow, Ichigo replied, "Thank you for everything, Komamura."

The masked man gave a dismissive wave before nodding and exiting the room. Ichigo turned around to see Rukia leaning against the wall of the cave, a fur blanket already wrapped around her. Following her lead, Ichigo grabbed a few blankets of his own and leaned against the wall right next to her.

He looked over to see Rukia already resting her eyes. He sighed as he pulled the blankets around both of them and prepared to rest.

"So, what do you think?" Rukia suddenly asked, her eyes opening and glancing to him. "Can he be trusted?"

Settling in, Ichigo gave an annoyed huff before replying, "If we didn't trust him, neither of us would be this calm right now." He heard Rukia give a sigh but it was one of relief.

"I suppose your right," she said quietly to him as she closed her eyes and began to drift off into sleep. A moment later, Ichigo leaned his head back and allowed slumber to embrace him as well.

* * *

A few hours later, Komamura peaked into the room and saw that the pair had unconsciously moved closer to each other. Rukia was resting her head on Ichigo's shoulder and his chin was lightly sitting atop her head. The masked man gave a slight chuckle before letting the cloth fall back into place.

He lifted his hands up and removed the wicker mask that obscured his face. His wolf-like head stretched a bit and he sighed heavily before running a hand through the fur on his head, while setting the headpiece down. Beside him, Tetsu glanced into the room that Ichigo and Rukia slept in.

Seeing this, Komamura asked, "What do you make of them, Tetsu? Are they merely companions, as they say?"

In response, the scarred wolf looked back to him and yawned loudly before shaking his head and lying down. Komamura laughed silently at his answer and slowly looked up at the ceiling. His hand soon found Tetsu's ears and he lightly petted his companion as the wolf began to slumber.

"They certainly are interesting, that much is certain."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Did you expect Komamura to make an appearance? The idea of him with the wolves was one that I had a long time ago and really loved. Unexpected help in the most unexpected place is kinda refreshing after all that Ichigo and Rukia went through, isn't it? **

**Sorry it took so long to get this out but as many of you know, I'm very busy right now. Plus, I'm working on two stories at once so that is something to factor in as well. I can't give up either of these stories so you'll just have to wait. **

**However, I did decide to post two of each chapter before switching back to the other, to keep it fair. So yeah, another chapter of this story will be out for you soon! Look forward to it!**

**Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing or if you just feel like it. Keep on smiling my beautiful readers! :D**


	12. Intervention

Long Way Home: A Desperate Tale of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. We should know this by now.

* * *

Intervention

"Are you sure about this?"

Komamura asked as Ichigo and Rukia secured their packs and adjusted their cloaks. Under his wicker headpiece, their host had an apprehensive look that they could not see. However, his tone told them all they needed to know.

After making sure her weapon was in place, Rukia turned back to their host and said, "We truly appreciate all that you've done for us, Komamura. But we need to be going as soon as possible."

"The rain has not let up since yesterday," the masked man insisted, "Would it not be better to wait for it to pass?" Komamura hung his head and sighed, "I cannot guide you with this heavy rain. It would mask our enemy's presence and I will be needed here if those hunters return."

An amused huff reached the masked man's ears and he looked up to see Ichigo scowling. "We know that. That's why we figured it would be best to go now. It'll be harder for our enemies to find us in this rain and we can use it to our advantage."

Behind his mask, Komamura narrowed his eyes and glared at them. "These are not the typical hunters that hound after weak prey. They are trained trackers and if they catch even a hint of your trail—".

"We'll just have to be careful then," Rukia cut in, standing next to Ichigo. In their eyes shone a force that the masked man knew all too well.

He suddenly inhaled sharply as he drank in their confident visage. "Do not be hasty, my young friends," he told them, his voice low and demanding. "I will not allow you to endanger yourselves—".

"We already decided to do this. Don't try and stop us," Ichigo blatantly interrupted, making the masked man cease. "You've done a lot for us already. We can't put you in anymore danger."

Komamura growled a bit under his mask and was about to protest when Rukia abruptly stepped forward and bowed deeply to him, saying, "Thank you, for everything that you've done for us. You are truly an honorable man, Komamura."

Those words made the masked man flinch and freeze in place. Hearing someone else call him a man filled him with mixed feelings, but prominent among them was joy. How long had it been since anyone had seen him as an equal and given him such praise? Those feelings only increased his resolve to make them stay.

"Can you not wait a few more hours? If the rain does not let up by then, perhaps—".

He stopped as he saw Ichigo slowly shaking his head. "The longer we wait, the longer Tsukishima and his men have to strengthen their defenses around the border. We've already lost over a week because of…other delays. So we need to go now."

"Besides," Rukia added, "If these hunters are as talented as you say, we may already be leading them back here. If we go now, we could throw off their trail."

Under his mask, Komamura's eyes widened as he realized their intentions. "Using yourselves as a diversion is not only foolish, it is dishonorable. I cannot allow you to endanger yourselves simply for our sake. You should wait here until—".

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes suddenly hardened and their expressions grew grim. The sight of this shocked Komamura into silence as they slowly turned and nodded to each other. The masked man was astonished that they communicated so easily and with nothing but their intentions, so much so that he was taken aback when they addressed him again.

"If those hunters were to find you because of us, we'd never forgive ourselves," Rukia explained, her eyes cold and hard.

With a scowl to match his partner, Ichigo added, "If we had known that leading us back here would put you in danger, we never would have let you. So now, we're going to make sure that we throw off the hunters."

Komamura gazed at them and could feel their guilt. However, he could sense that it was not only for what had transpired yesterday. It was far deeper than he could imagine and for a moment he glanced to Tetsu who sat by his side. He too knew the pain of loss and though he didn't know how it had happened to them, he could see the same pain in both of their eyes.

It was at that moment that he realized that no matter how much he implored them, neither of his guests would relent.

As if realizing he'd given up, Ichigo and Rukia made sure their weapons and packs were secure before turning around and heading for the door. However, they only managed to go a few steps before they found Tetsu standing between them and the door. They were almost shocked when the wolf growled at them a bit, as if telling them not to go.

A slow but heavy sigh escaped the masked man's throat. "Let them go, Tetsu. This is their choice and we must respect it."

The proud wolf glared at his master but it did little good. Komamura returned the glare with greater intensity before gesturing for him to move. After give a huff in protest, the scarred wolf did as instructed and stepped aside, but not without glaring accusingly at both Ichigo and Rukia. Apologetically, the pair looked back to Komamura and nodded.

"Please wait a moment," the masked man said to them, going back into the room hidden by the cloth. A moment later, he emerged with a large bundle in his hands. He held it out to them and said, "Fresh meat for your travels. It's wrapped in very durable materials so it should last awhile but take care to cook it thoroughly."

Ichigo reached out and took the gift. A moment later, he handed it to Rukia and she reached up and found a place for it in Ichigo bag. Once the pack was secured again, the orange haired man turned to their host and said, "I hope you don't run into those hunters and I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble."

"Take care of yourselves," Rukia added a moment later, giving a kind look to Tetsu. In response the wolf huffed and turned his head away.

With an amused sigh, Komamura nodded to them and replied, "I wish you well in your travels."

"We'll be going then," Ichigo informed his host. Rukia gave Komamura a quick bow before she moved to her partner's side as he opened the door. Just before they exited, however, the voice of their host caught up to them.

"Outside the entrance to this cave is a narrow path to your left. Follow it and it will lead you to the northern side of the forest. From there, you should be able to see the Seireitei Mountains in the distance,"

The pair stopped to look back at their host as he continued, "If you take the mountain pass furthest west, you should be able to bypass most of the security checkpoints on the main mountain road."

Absorbing this information, the pair put up their hoods and exited the door, closing it swiftly afterward.

As their footsteps grew faint, Tetsu walked up to the door and stared at it. He then turned his head to look at Komamura who had already sat down at the table. The masked man's hands were closed in fists and he lightly brought one down on the table.

A sinister growl reached his ears and he was shocked to see Tetsu baring his teeth at him. The scarred wolf's eyes stared angrily at his master, gesturing toward the door. Komamura glanced at the door but turned away swiftly.

"We cannot endanger ourselves. You know that as well as I do," Komamura said to the scarred wolf as he took off his headpiece and set it on the table. "We've done all that we can for them. It's up to them now."

Komamura stood up abruptly and began heading for the back room. As he did, Tetsu's whine echoed through the entire cave.

* * *

The rain poured down heavily, soaking the pair that ran swiftly through the heavy sea of trees. Each step caused a loud splash but neither of them were deterred, by either the run or the rain. Rukia led the way, keeping her focus on the narrow path that Komamura had informed them about.

It wound around the trees and had sharp turns but she was sure that it would lead them out. The masked man had shown nothing but the utmost respect and care for both of them, and she trusted his guidance now when they needed it most. Not only that, she was determined not to let tragedy befall another kind soul, just to aid them.

She snuck a look back at Ichigo and found him cautiously watching their back as they ran, in case of pursuers. This brought a faint smile to her lips.

Honestly, she had not expected him to agree to her suggestion of leaving so immediately. But when before she had even finished explaining why, he had agreed and fully supported the decision. She was shocked, frankly, considering the risks involved. However, she knew that he had placed his trust in her and would have argued if he thought she was being foolish.

It was reassuring to know that he was watching her back, a feeling she never thought she would feel while traveling with him. And even though he never said it, she guessed that he believed the same not long ago. Allowing her to take the lead was a clear sign of trust, as was letting him watch her back.

Perhaps it was understandable for Komamura to make such a mistake about them. They had indeed formed a bond that wasn't easy to explain but then again, neither of them questioned it. It was what it was and to them, it was key to their survival.

As Rukia turned back to watch the path ahead of her, she suddenly felt her legs fly out from under her and fly up into the air. She was flipped upside down and her cloak flopped down over her head, obscuring her vision. It took less than a moment for her to realize that her legs were tied together and she had been caught in a rope trap.

She swung back and forth for a moment before she felt two hands grab her and bring her to a stop. The force of the rope had pulled her muscled and left her a bit disoriented but she was quickly recovering.

"You okay?!" she heard Ichigo say to her through her upturned cloak.

"I think so," she replied quickly, getting used to her situation.

"Those damn hunters must have set this trap. Well, as least we fell for it instead of Tetsu, huh?" Ichigo chided, obviously smirking. Under her cloak, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Will you hurry up and find a way to get me down?" she retorted, her own hands reaching out to find him.

Just as her hands reached his arms, Ichigo seemed to suddenly fly backward and her cloak went with him. It slipped over her head and finally she was able to see again but the sight that greeted her was grim.

Nearly fifteen men surrounded them, all of them wearing fur pelts and brandishing hunting tools. Most of them already had their blades drawn and to make matters worse, they were grinning right at her. To make matters worse, the rain now splattered against her, running down her face and soaking every inch of her.

Rukia looked forward to see three men pinning Ichigo to the ground with large wooden staffs. Instantly, the raven haired warrior's hand shot to her blade but before her fingers could grasp it, she felt someone grab both her wrists. They pulled her hands behind her back and tied them together.

As she struggled to get her hands free, a tall man appeared at her side, grinning widely. He wore many wolf furs on his body and bore a naginata on his back. Judging by the way the others looked at him, he was most likely the leader.

"Well, well, look what we have here?" the leader chided as he gripped Rukia's face and brought her closer to him. "I never expected the fugitives to be lurking about this area. But this is a much better catch than some mangy wolves."

The leader laughed and his men followed suit.

Rukia grit her teeth, unable to free herself and beginning to get dizzy from being hung upside down for so long. She twisted her head and pulled away from his grasp. With an annoyed huff, the leader abruptly backhanded her across the cheek, making her sway heavily. She felt him grabbed her face with both hands and brought her to a stop.

"The bitch has some fight in her! No wonder the soldiers want her so bad!" he roared with laughter, letting his hands begin to slip inside her robes. Rukia grit her teeth and squired at his touch, making the perverse man chuckle menacingly. His fun was cut short when a voice nearby called out.

"Get your hands off her!"

Rukia and the leader turned to see Ichigo struggling to get up from under the three men's hold. He almost managed to get up but the men pressed him down hard again. Rukia heard her companion groan heavily, his wounds surely aching. Behind her back, she wrestled with her bonds, twisting her wrists to try and break free, but to no avail.

The leader huffed and released Rukia before slowly walking over to the orange haired samurai. He squatted next to the captive Ichigo before abruptly slamming his fist into the side of the orange haired man's face. Afterward, the leader gripped Ichigo's hair and lifted his face up to look at him.

"Now you listen, and you listen good," the leader shouted down at Ichigo, "This is OUR territory now! And whatever is caught in OUR territory belongs to us! You and the little bitch belong to US now!"

The leader released Ichigo hair and stood up before lifting his foot and bringing it down hard on Ichigo's head, slamming his face into the ground. The wet mud began pooling around Ichigo's and began to suffocate him. Rukia's eyes widened in fear at seeing this and she began to breath heavily as she frantically tried to free herself. Her attempts only served to make the surrounding men laugh at her expense.

Just as she began to think Ichigo was going to drown in the mud, the leader lifted his foot and Ichigo's face burst upward, gasping loudly. He took deep breaths through gritted teeth as the leader grabbed him by his hair again.

"What I do with your lives is strictly my business. The wanted poster for the two of you did say, 'Dead or Alive', after all." The leader released Ichigo and his face splattered into the muddy ground. "Either way is fine by me, so I suggest that you show a bit more _respect_!"

The hunting leader drove his foot into Ichigo side, knocking the air from his lungs. Laughing loudly, the bastard hunter quickly turned back to Rukia. As he approached, she glared menacingly at him but it only enticed him more. Again he gripped her face and pulled her close to him.

"I gotta say, it'd be a shame to hand such a pretty woman like you over to the soldiers. Considering all that awaits you is a painful death," he mused as he grinned wide. "What's say you stay with me, honey? As my own, personal slave."

At that moment, Ichigo looked up and began to resume his struggle to get free, only to be pressed harder into the muddy ground by the leader's men.

The leader's words made Rukia's eyes widen and the leader swiftly brought his lips to hers. Shock overcame her as his grimly lips moved against her reluctant ones. The bastard's tongue soon began to lick at her closed lips, making her give a muffled protest. Grunting, Rukia managed to tear her face away before shouting and slamming her head into the bastard's nose. The leader fell back and screamed, holding his now bloody nose.

Rukia furiously began sputtering and spitting to get the taste and feel of him off her. "Go to hell, you filthy bastard!" she shouted at him as she spit one last time, the saliva slapping him right between the eyes.

When Ichigo saw this, he couldn't help but give a single laugh at his partner's accomplishment. However, the orange haired man suddenly felt a hand on his head and his face was mercilessly pressed into the mud again, suffocating him. He tried in vain to lift his head but the man holding him grunted and pressed his face deeper into the mud.

"Ichigo!" the raven haired warrior shouted as she resumed her struggles to be free.

Unfortunately, more of the leader's men rushed her and held her still as their boss slowly began to rise from the ground. He furiously wiped the saliva from his brow before marching toward her with a shout. He slapped Rukia hard across the face several times before grabbing her own sword from her waist.

"No bitch makes a fool out of me!" he screamed, angling her blade at her throat. As he poised to drive the blade, Rukia narrowed her eyes and glared fiercely at him. This only served to infuriate the leader and he grit his teeth before shouting, "Let's see you moan like a whore as I cut out your—".

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw something lung.

Following her gaze, the leader turned to see a sharp pair of fangs fly toward him and sink deep into his neck. The leader gave a gargled screamed as a large wolf tore out his throat with a swift jerk. All of the remaining hunters froze in place as their leader's body flopped lifelessly to the ground, blood oozing from his neck.

The large wolf turned and faced Rukia, showing the scar that marked it left eye. The raven haired woman's breath hitched and it took her a moment before she shouted, "Tetsu?!"

In reply, the scarred wolf reared its head back and his howl resounded through the area. The sound echoed and then, all became eerily silent. In that silence, many menacing yellow eyes surrounded the remaining hunters. While some of the hunters trembled in fear, others readied their blades and prepared to kill the beasts.

The ones that held the upturned Rukia began to draw their blades and prepared to slay her.

Before they could even get close, Tetsu suddenly rushed them and leapt. The large wolf crashed into another hunter, who screamed as the scarred wolf tore into his flesh. Another hunter managed to draw his blade but before he could attack the hanging woman, a group of wolves rushed him from behind, biting at his legs. The hunter screamed as he fell and wolf pack instantly pounced on him mercilessly.

The other hunters began swinging at the fast approaching wolves and it soon became a desperate struggle for survival. Blood from the wolves and hunters splattered onto the ground and it was difficult to tell who was winning. That is, until human screams began to echo louder than the whines of wolves.

Seeing their allies being slaughtered, the men holding Ichigo began to become frantic and were unprepared when a large scimitar shaped blade came at them from the side. It sliced through all three of the wooden staffs and cut off the hand that held Ichigo down.

Again, the orange haired man's face shot up and he gasped for breath. At that moment, he felt all the weight on top of him disappear and a large hand appeared in front of his face. Ichigo didn't have to look up to know who had come to his aid.

Grasping the hand tightly, Komamura, his wicker mask in place, pulled Ichigo swiftly to his feet.

"What—", Ichigo began before abruptly coughing, "What are you doing here?!" he asked, before his coughing resumed.

"I forgot to tell you about the traps, but it seems my warning is not needed any longer," the masked man chided, knocking back three hunters with a single swing of his blade.

As his coughs subsided, Ichigo gave an amused huff before drawing his blade and replying, "Thanks for the tip."

Gripping his blade in both hands, Ichigo blocked an attack from Komamura's side. He pushed the hunter back and slashed downward, slicing open his foes chest. As the defeated man fell, Ichigo turned on his heels and rushed toward the still hanging Rukia. Beside her, Tetsu poised to attach any that approached.

"Get my hands first!" Rukia shouted as her companion reached her.

Ichigo slipped behind her and quickly slashed the ropes binding her hands. The moment her hands were free, she furiously wiped her lips and spit once again, still reeling from the forced lip contact. She looked forward and saw her blade still clutched in the cold fingers of her offender. Glancing to the rope binding her legs, her eyes widened as she saw Ichigo preparing to cut it.

"Get ready!"

Before she could protest, the rope was slashed and she toppled into the ground with a loud thud. However, she quickly rolled and propped herself up on her knees. In front of her was the leader's body and she grabbed her blade, wresting it from his stiff grasp. As she stood up, she felt Ichigo press his back against hers, a gesture for her to be on guard.

Looking around, she saw that some of the hunters had noticed them and began approaching.

"You could have given me more warning before you cut me down," Rukia protested as she took her stance and lifted her blade to block an oncoming foe.

Using her cunning, she shifted her weight and allowed her opponent to topple forward a bit. She took that moment to break her attacker's guard and drive her blade through his chest. Kicking his chest, the raven haired warrior dislodged her blade and watched to make sure no one snuck up on them.

Behind her, she heard Ichigo clashing with another hunter. After a moment, she heard the hunter scream in agony and Ichigo's annoyed voice shouted at her, "I told you to get ready! What more of a warning did you want from me?!"

Dispatching another foe, Rukia mockingly replied, "How about an 'Are you alright?' or 'I'm cutting you down now'?!"

"Well, sorry that I was trying to save you from being cut in half!" Ichigo replied, holding back two hunters at once.

He pushed them back but they instantly charged again. From his side, he saw a flash of white and Rukia quickly engaged one of them, allowing him to contend with the other. Rukia locked blades with the hunter but abruptly dropped low, using her opponent's weight against him. Her foe slid forward and Rukia quickly disengaged him, spinning around behind and slashing open his back.

At the same time, Ichigo countered each thrust his opponent gave him. The hunter quickly became frustrated from his constant misses, he raised his blade high to strike. Before he could strike, Ichigo dashed to the side and swiped at the man's chest. Blood sprayed out of his foes chest and the hunter crumpled into the ground.

As Ichigo prepared for his next opponent, he felt Rukia appear at his side. He stole a glance at her and said, "I don't know what you're so upset about. I was the one that nearly suffocated in the mud, remember?"

"Well, you weren't hung upside down and had some grotesque bastard try to force himself on you," Rukia retorted with a scoff.

"Can the two of you have this spat later?"

Both of them turned to see Komamura finishing off one of the last of the hunters. In the distance, they saw other hunters fleeing but surprisingly, the wolves did not give chase. The rain continued to pour down on them and Rukia shuddered a bit. Ichigo saw this out the corner of his eye and searched the ground.

When his eyes came across her cloak, he swiftly moved to pick it up and tossed it to her. As she caught it, she saw that the fur inside had been soaked and was muddied, and a part of the edges had been torn. The sight caused her to sigh heavily.

"Thanks," Rukia muttered as she slipped the now filthy material over her wet body. "How did you find us?" she asked Komamura plainly, surprised that he was able to track them in this weather.

A light chuckle reached her ears and the masked man turned back to them and said, "Did you really think that my companions and I would not be able to smell the fresh meat?"

Rukia instantly remembered the package the masked man had given them and chuckled herself. "You're even cleverer than I thought," she complimented as she adjusted her cloak.

"Either way, we'd have been killed if it wasn't for you," Ichigo added, "I guess we owe you even more now."

From behind the mask, the pair could see slight confusion from their friend. "Would you not do the same if my companions and I were in need?" Komamura questioned, his tone suggestive but also light.

Ichigo gave a small huff of amusement before replying, "I guess you're right."

At his side, Rukia nodded firmly and gave a light smile. "Still, we are in your debt. Thank you, Komamura."

The masked man nodded but quickly turned around to face the direction of the fleeing hunters. "Unfortunately, we do not have the time for any more conversation. Their reinforcements will arrive soon. And I believe that Tsukishima's soldiers are with them as well."

Shocked to hear this, Ichigo and Rukia stared into the darkness beyond him.

"Is that why you didn't let your companions pursue them?" Rukia pondered as she noticed that the pack had stayed relatively close to them.

Komamura nodded and said, "We will buy you time to escape. They will not be expecting a pack of wolves to be assisting the fugitives."

"No, we'll stay and fight with you," Ichigo insisted, standing next to Komamura and glaring into the darkness of the forest. "You'll need all the help you can get—".

Ichigo was surprised when Komamura pressed a large hand against his chest and flung him backward. As he hit the ground, all of his wounds shifted and he nearly screamed in agony.

"Argh! Why the hell did you—?" he tried to protest before he gritted his teeth and groaned loudly.

Rukia's eyes widened a she saw a bit of blood leak onto the ground. "You damn fool!" she exclaimed as she rushed to his side and pulled out some fresh bandages. "You've reopened your wounds! I told you to be careful!"

Ichigo grit his teeth as she applied new bandages to his reopened abdomen wounds. As she tied the bandage tight, he grunted loudly and breathed heavily. As he did, he glared up at Komamura who was still facing the dark forest.

"You are too injured to fight, that much is certain. Not to mention that Miss Rukia is soaked to the bone because of this trap," Komamura insisted, not turning back to face them. "Please leave this fight to me and my companions. We have weathered more difficult battles than this."

"We can't just—" Rukia tried to protest but the masked man growled loudly, silencing her.

"Enough!" the masked man whipped around and shouted at them, "I do not know what tragedy befell you in the past but if you don't find the strength to trust others, then you will surely perish! I am not sacrificing myself to allow you to escape, I am defending my home and assuring that my new comrades live to see another day!"

His words stunned both Ichigo and Rukia and for a moment, all they could do was hang their heads.

Suddenly, a loud growl gained their attention and suddenly from beyond the darkness, a soldier with a naginata rushed at Ichigo and Rukia. Neither of them were prepared for the attack and could only watch as the man swung his long polearm at them.

However, at the last moment, Komamura jumped in front of them and the soldier tensed. His blade swung down and clipped the edge of the wicker mask that hid Komamura's face. It sliced clean through but before it hit the shoulder, the masked man grabbed the handle of the weapon, stopping the attack effortlessly.

A terrified look overcame the soldier as he saw into the mask, letting out a frantic scream. With a swift jerk, Komamura pulled the naginata from his attacker's grasp, spun it around and impaled it into the soldier's chest. The soldier fell dead a moment later.

The slashed piece of the wicker mask flopped onto the ground. Only turning his head back to them, Ichigo and Rukia saw the face of their savior. The wolf-like head and pale eyes stared back at them, unable to say a word. However, the pair did not have a vision of terror that Komamura had expected.

Instead, they looked on with gratitude. Not an ounce of fear registered in their eyes and it made the wolf man sigh in relief.

"Please, have faith in me. I will not betray your trust."

Although both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked to see his true face, both of them were not truly surprised. Perhaps they should have been but something about his calm and proud visage made all doubt slip away. And his words were warm yet strong, deserving of their trust.

"Alright," Rukia said softly, never taking her eyes off him. She took a deep breath before nodding firmly, "We'll leave this to you, Master Komamura."

Suddenly, the voices of Tsukishima's men could be heard in the distance and it was obvious that they were closing in. Ichigo breathed heavily through his teeth and looked from Komamura to Rukia.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked on reflex, his confliction apparent. As the noises of the approaching enemies grew louder, Rukia turned to her companion.

"This is not only a matter of survival," she glanced to Komamura and smiled, "It's a matter of pride. And we have no right to dissuade him."

To this, Ichigo gave a defeated sigh and replied, "If you say so." The orange haired samurai glanced back at Komamura and said, "Just be sure not to get yourselves killed. We'll do the same."

Hearing this, the wolf man could not stop the smile that formed on his face and he turned back to face the oncoming forces. He whistled and some of the wolves gathered around him, while others hid behind trees and brush.

"Then go!" Komamura shouted, readying his blade for battle. "Tetsu! Lead them to the north!" he glanced back at the scarred wolf and smiled, "Be safe."

Tetsu howled in agreement and approached the pair, scratching at the ground as if telling them to hurry. Rukia slowly helped Ichigo to his feet and prepared to help him along but he gently pushed her away.

"I'm fine. I can keep up," he assured her but she gave him a skeptical look. However, the raven haired warrior knew that it was no good to argue, especially not now. Instead, she merely shrugged her shoulders, groaned and moved in front of him.

"Then don't fall behind. I don't want to have end up carrying you again," she chided giving him a look. Ichigo gave an annoyed huff but managed a slight smirk in return.

Beside them, Tetsu rolled his eyes and groaned, gaining their attention. Sheathing their blades and securing their packs, the pair turned to the scarred wolf. He turned sharply and began bounding down the path. Just before the pair took off after their guide, they turned back and bowed to their friend and ally.

With Rukia in front, the pair rushed off and followed closely behind Tetsu as he swiftly led them along.

When they were gone, Komamura looked back and smiled before turning to face the enemies that were fast approaching. He reached up and grasped the damaged headpiece, lifting it up and tossing it aside. Narrowing his eyes, the wolf man gave a sudden howl that froze all of the oncoming enemies.

"This forest is our home," he shouted to his foes, "And we will defend it. In the name of honor and justice, you will not take another step!"

He shouted from the top of his lungs and abruptly rushed the now trembling soldiers, the wolves flanking them on all sides.

* * *

Keeping up with a wolf is not an easy task. Ichigo and Rukia discovered this when Tetsu continued to pull ahead as they rushed after him. After quite a while, the wolf turned back and saw that the pair were quite a ways behind him. An annoyed groan escaped the scarred wolf as he slowed his pace to allow them to keep up.

However, before either of them realized it, they rushed past the edge of the forest and stumbled as they felt the road beneath their feet. Catching themselves quickly, the pair immediately searching in all directions. No soldiers or wandering travelers could be seen and in the distance they could make out the huge cliffs of the Seireitei Mountains.

"Looks like…we made it," Rukia said through labored breaths, bending over and using her knees for support.

Drained off all his energy, Ichigo plopped down onto the ground and regained his breath. "Yeah, but what now?" He looked up at the dark sky, the rain cascading down his face. "We need to find shelter for the night. We're in no shape to go anywhere."

"Agreed. It would be best if we could find a cave or—".

Rukia was suddenly interrupted when she heard Tetsu growling. She turned to see the scarred wolf biting onto Ichigo's pack and pulling on it. Startled, Ichigo fell over onto his side with a half shout as the wolf began to dig into the pack.

"You damned wolf! What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo furiously shouted as Tetsu sat on his back and rummaged through the pack.

Rukia began to laugh as Ichigo struggled to get the wolf off him, temporarily forgetting their situation.

"He seems to have taken a shine to you," she said, walking over to them. "He probably wants some meat as a reward for leading us out."

Hearing her, Tetsu pulled his head out of the pack and nodded to her. She chuckled again and unclipped Ichigo pack, taking out the large parcel of meat that Komamura had sent with them. The scarred wolf leapt off Ichigo, making him grunt once again, and sat patiently in front of Rukia, panting.

Rukia slowly unwrapped the parcel and was surprised to find not only the meat, but a letter as well. She read it carefully and nearly gasped. Over to her right, Ichigo managed to pick himself up off the ground and take off his pack, grumbling angrily the entire time. When he looked over, he saw her fold the letter and hand it to him.

"Take a look at this."

Although a bit confused, and aching from the wolf's "attack", Ichigo took the note from her. As she tore off a piece of meat and threw it for Tetsu, he began reading the note.

* * *

_My friends,_

_Under this gift is a map of the Seireitei Mountains. Marked on it are several places that I have used for hiding while traveling these lands. Feel free to make use of them. Although our time together was short, know that I hold you both in the highest regard for you bravery and courage. I pray that you succeed in making it across the border and I hope to see you both again someday. Take care of each other and be safe._

_May Justice guide your blades._

_Sajin Komamura_

* * *

Ichigo breathed silently as he read that letter. This gift gave them a better chance of passing over the mountains, and he'd given it so freely. Even with the risk of them possibly turning on them in the future, Komamura had still entrusted them with this secret. It was enough to make Ichigo regret ever doubting the wolf man.

"Thank you for leading us here."

Rukia's voice resounded in his ears and he slowly looked to her. She was bent over and patting Tetsu softly on the head. The wolf leaned into her touch and panted affectionately as she scratched behind his ears. Ichigo clicked his teeth and approached as well. As he reached down to pet the scarred wolf, Tetsu abruptly glared at him and backed away.

"Oh, come on! You let her pet you but I can't?!" Ichigo protested, trying to get closer to him. However, the proud wolf huffed and backed away before growling at him a bit. Suddenly remembering the bite on his arm, Ichigo jerked back and didn't approach.

The entire time, Rukia stifled a laugh as she watched the scene. But then, her smile faded into a frown and she glanced to Ichigo. "We need to get going. They might have sent men to circle around the forest."

Her words snapped Ichigo back to reality and he turned back to her. "Right," he said softly before turning back to Tetsu, "Thanks for the help, but we'll take it from here."

To Ichigo's shock, the wolf almost seemed to give him a skeptical look and he was certain the wolf raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look! We'll be fine! Just get back to Komamura already!"

Hearing his master's name, Tetsu slowly glanced back to the forest before giving them one final look. Oddly enough, the pair could see his concern for them in his eyes and he was conflicted about leaving them so suddenly. It wasn't until Rukia spoke that he began to feel reassured.

"Tell Komamura that we're forever in his debt. And yours as well, Tetsu."

After those words were spoken, the scarred wolf gave an annoyed huff and turned away, as if he was embarrassed. Shaking his head, and splashing a bit of water onto them, Tetsu finally bounded off toward the woods. Just before he entered, the proud wolf bowed deeply to them.

A moment later, he dashed into the dark forest and was out of sight.

After the wolf had gone, Rukia pulled out the map that was underneath the meat in the parcel. Ichigo appeared in front of her and draped his arms over her to keep the map dry as she looked it over.

"We should be in this area," she said, pointing to the road at the top of the forest.

"And if that's the case," Ichigo interjected, "We should be able to make it to this place here." He carefully pointed to a marked spot on the map that appeared close by.

"Do you think it's one of the safe houses Komamura mention?" Rukia asked as she folded the map and tucked it into her back.

"Only one way to find out."

As he finished speaking, Rukia rewrapped the meat and signaled for him to turn around. Complying with her gesture, the orange haired samurai shifted the weight and allowed her to stuff away the parcel.

"We should be able to make it there if we run. You up for it?" Rukia asked, concern hidden behind her tone.

Scoffing, Ichigo adjusted his pack and sword before replying, "After chasing that damned wolf for who knows how long, yeah, no problem."

Turning in the direction of the safe house, the pair quickly began running down the road. From the tree line of the forest, and unbeknownst to either of them, Tetsu sat and watched them go. Once they finally were out of his line of sight, the proud wolf huffed and rushed back toward his master.

* * *

The scarred wolf bounded through the forest as fast as he could, nearing the spot where his master and companions were doing battle. To the wolf's worry, all was silent as he reached the place where Ichigo and Rukia had been caught in the trap.

Slowly approaching the area, Tetsu saw a number of human bodies littering the ground. Among them were a few of his wolf comrades as well. The scarred wolf suddenly became frantic, smelling and searching for his family. He began to rush around the area but only found more human bodies, which threw off his sense of smell.

Blood, dirt and decay was all the scarred wolf could find. Suddenly, a shout caught his attention.

"You returned faster than I anticipated!"

Tetsu's head shot to the direction of the voice and bound after it. Leaping over the bodies of more soldiers, the scarred wolf finally was able to end his search. Sitting on a nearby rock and surrounded by the large number of surviving wolves, Komamura smiled and awaited him.

The scarred wolf trotted up to him and stared up at his master. Reaching down, Komamura patting Tetsu's head and scratched behind his ears.

"You made sure that they were on their way?" the wolf man asked.

Tetsu looked up to him and nodded, panting from the long run and search. Komamura gave an amused chuckled before rising to his feet and surveying the fallen men and wolves.

"We will be busy for a while. It will take a great deal of time to bury all of them."

As he said that, Tetsu gave a yawn and shook his head in protest. To this, the wolf man gave him a stern look which made the wolf look away.

"Don't be like that," Komamura scolded the wolf before picking up his blade and replacing it in his belt. "No matter who they were in life, in death, we are all made equal. Come let us begin."

With an annoyed huff, Tetsu followed after his master as they began their work.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Many of the ideas for this chapter just came to me as I was writing so I hope they all turned out alright. I certainly like the way it's gone and since Komamura's appearance is kind of ending, I figured I wouldn't leave you hanging about whether he survived or not. **

**This chapter took me a while because I recently had to fly across the country and then drive back in the course of a few days! So, I've been tired and sick lately but I made sure to spend time every day writing to get this out. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Leave a review to tell me how I'm doing and keep on smiling my beautiful readers! :D**


End file.
